


I love you a Latte (One day I'm going to hurt you) (Important : Read latest update)

by AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns



Category: EXO (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bullying, DON'T JUDGE ME IF IT'S NOT FUNNY, Don't worry there's still some Romance ;p, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I don't like spoiling things on tags, M/M, Minor Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Protective Siblings, Revenge, So if there is a warning I'll add it to the beginning of the chapter, some graphic scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns/pseuds/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns
Summary: Losing both his parents, Minhyun is forced to take ownership of their coffee shop while caring for his 5 younger brothers, a fluffy story of 6 siblings supporting each other to the end.ORA revenge story where the eldest brother of 5 plots vengeance against his parent's killers..... in the comforting confines of his parents coffee shop.RECENT UPDATE IMPORTANTOriginally Titled : Coffee for Two (But what matters more is you)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Please read latest update thank you <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Losing both his parents, Minhyun is forced to take ownership of their coffee shop while caring for his 5 younger brothers, a fluffy story of 6 siblings supporting each other to the end.
> 
> OR
> 
> A revenge story where the eldest brother of 5 plots vengeance against his parent's killers..... in the comforting confines of his parents coffee shop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing both his parents, Minhyun is forced to take ownership of their coffee shop wile caring for his 5 younger brothers, a fluffy story of 6 siblings supporting each other to the end.
> 
> OR
> 
> A revenge story where the eldest brother of 5 plots vengeance against his parent's killers....... in the comforting confines of his parent's coffee shop. 
> 
> THE FIRST 3 CHAPTERS ARE TEASERS, Chapter #4 is the first chapter ;)

THIS IS A SAMPLE AND MAY/MAY NOT REFLECT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE ACTUAL STORY

"UMMA! APPA!" A little boy lay helplessly on the ground as his arm desperately reached out for his parents as if he would be able to pull them back to him. 

"MINHYUN! IT'S OKAY!" 

BANG!

Minhyun was finally able to get off the ground and ran to his father. Tears rolling down his face as he tried to shake him back to life. "You won't get away with this!" He ran to the group of men who were now trying to shove his mother into the van. 

"Let her go!" The men laughed watching the child's attempts by tugging on his mother's leg and kicking at theirs. 

"Foolish kid, this should take care of you." The blunt side of a gun was smashed against the corner of Minhyun's head, sending him sprawling across the ground. One of them kicked the side of Minhyun's limp body for good measure before they got the mother into the car and drove away. 

"Umma......" Minhyun reached out to the car racing away with his arm but he felt his mind going numb. The last thing he saw were his younger brothers still scared and huddled in the doorway before he blacked out.......................  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Minhyun shot out of bed with tears running down his face, he squinted at his clock

2:30am

MInhyun rubbed his eyes as he walked to the bathroom. 

Just another bad dream, he thought to himself. 

He washed his eyes for a good minute until he felt another presence in the bathroom, he turned his head to see his youngest brother standing in the doorway, clutching his blanket. 

"Is Hyung okay?" Seonho ditched his blanket and ran up to Minhyun, wrapping his arms around Minhyun's leg in an attempt to comfort him. Minhyun laughed lightly and held him up.

"Seonho what did I say about getting up?" Seonho frowned.

"You said no waking up early but I can't help it." Seonho raised his arms in exasperation, Minhyun cringed slightly, he was gaining influence from Daehwi. 

"It's okay, here, you can sleep with me." Minhyun walked back to bed with Seonho in his arms. Smiling as Seonho snuggled into his chest when he laid down. 

"I'll scare your bad dreams away hyung," Seonho mumbled as he eventually dozed off. Minhyun's eyes eventually started to lid as well, he had to open up the cafe in a few hours so he needed every minute of rest he could get...........................


	2. Teaser/Trailer 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser 1 ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect so much FEEDBACK already, I swear it's the most I've ever received on a story and it was only a sampler so far XD
> 
> So since my exams are finished today!!! I had a good hour and a half to write a little teaser before I have to go do something else ;p 
> 
> Enjoy~~~~

_**The most painful goodbyes are the ones never said and never explained.....** _

 

"Tell me Minhyunnie..... what's wrong?"

"THERE'S NO POINT IN LIVING! * _sniff_  * When y-you lose the ones you c-care about the most!"

 

_**Sadness is like a storm, the warm tears trickle down like teardrops, and sobs are drowned out like thunder.** _

 

It's j-just a s-short downpour."

"That will come and go, like your tears... they'll disappear." *** pressed a gentle kiss to one of his tears, retreating quickly in embarrassment. 

 

_**As soon as there is life, there is danger...** _

__

__

"You-!" ***** flinched when a gun was drawn out.

"You wouldn't dar-" BANG!!!

 

_**But the most dangerous and powerful thing is love...** _

 

 

_"I love you Minhyun."_

 

_**It is impossible to protect the innocence in this world....** _

 

"Hyung, why are you crying?"

"T-the world is a c-cruel place that b-betrays t-the innocent and praises the evil..."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll f-fully understand it one day, j-just remember, hyung t-tried his b-best _sniff_ to p-protect you f-from it."

_**But take it one step at a time.** _

 

_BRRRINGGGGGGG_

 

The alarm clock was hastily pushed off, creating a disturbing cracking sound. 

"Hyung!" Minhyun felt a heavy weight land on his chest. He laughed as the oxygen escape his lungs.

 

Typical Mornings.

 

 

_**Created through the laboring tasks of one's hardships** _

__

"***** hyung! Your boyfriend's here!" 

"He's not my boyfriend, shut up!" Jaehwan smirked at him and turned back around.

"Hi, ******'s boyfriend! Shall I take your order or do you want to see him instead?"

"uhhhhhh."

"Good enough of an answer. Here you go!" Jaehwan dragged ***** out from under the counter and practically threw him at the other boy.

 

_**With its ability to brighten someone's day, warm someone's heart, and..... bring two people together?** _

__

Everyone watched in horror as if time slowed down by over 9000, the cup of coffee spiraled through the air and met its target upon landing.

 

"I'M SO SORRY!"

"Should I call the hospital or...."

"It's fine, he seems to lovestruck to care anyways.

 

_**A hot, steaming cup of coffee.** _

__

"But hyung~~~~"

"No, coffee is only for adults, hyung will get you a nice cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream, isn't that your favorite?"

"Will you get it shaped like a wabbit too?'

"I promise."

"Then let's go!"

 

_**A cup of hot chocolate works too.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID ANYONE CATCH THAT IOI REFERENCE (If you say it in the comments I'll love you forever)  
> ahh I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> If you guys haven't really caught it between the 2 teasers, the 3 brothers revealed so far: Seonho,Daehwi, and Jaehwan ;D I hope no one is disappointed with that ;p. And I'm not sure if they're obvious but the other 2 will be revealed next teaser!  
> And this was made with scenes THAT ARE PLANNED to be in the story, I mean, *most* of them. So take out your magnifying glasses and guess what's happening in each scene?  
> (If you can't tell, I was trying REALLY hard not to use their names, to avoid spoilers. If I used their name I didn't consider the scene a spoiler or I wasn't going to include it in the real story. 
> 
> I currently don't have time to write a full-fledged chapter for a few reasons:
> 
> \- Last week of June to July is my cleaning period, a-lot of time goes into that. You know, exams make everything messy and disorganized, and you tend to slouch off in the last weeks of school.
> 
> -For me personally, a-lot of birthdays happen from the last two weeks of June through the first week of July (including mine ;D), so I will be spending time with all those people for their birthday and will have no time to write.
> 
> -I may be young (Still in high school) But I actually have a job, so work schedules will affect how much I update. 
> 
> I'm sorry right now TT, but I'll release one more teaser for the story next week, Wednesday or Thursday, but if I have work on both days then it will for sure come up for next Friday. 
> 
> But I'm sure that I will get a "real" chapter done during the first week of July, so the release date of that will be revealed when the second teaser is released!
> 
>  
> 
> Also did you guys want any other people (preferably from produce 101 xD) added as cameo's or something? I have most of my main characters mapped out but spots/ideas for minor characters I'll willingly take and try to input.
> 
> Thank you so much for the support guys <3


	3. Teaser 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second and Final Teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY I guess, enjoy this terrible teaser -_-

"Umma look!" The said woman only nodded for her son to continue as her eyes were focused on the laptop screen.

 

"I met this really cute boy named Minhyun, look I drew him!" The scrawly drawing was pushed into the woman's face.

 

"That's nice honey." The drawing was motioned away.

 

"He has so many brothers too! I tried drawing all of them." A large sheet of paper was spread across the desk, complete with drawings of 5 people.

 

"This is Seongwoo, he's so funny Umma! He looks like that scary ghost painting!" ***** put their hands on both sides of their face to try and copy Seongwoo.

 

"Then this is Jaehwan, he plays the guitar so well he also kept arguing with Seongwoo, it was funny and weird." * moved their finger to the next figure, unaware that their mother wasn't paying attention.

 

"This is Hyunbin, he's so quiet, I wish he would at least say hi to me." ***** pouted at the thought of having no interaction.

 

"This is Daehwi, he started crying when he saw a family eating ice cream but I don't know why Umma, maybe he wanted ice cream, can I have money to buy Daehwi ice cream next time."

 

"Sure, whatever." *****'s mother mumbled.

 

"And his baby brother Seonho, who acts a little like all his brothers and i-

 

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!!! I'm very busy and you're being a NUISANCE, why can't you behave like your older *, now shoo and get out of my face!" She threw the drawing at her child, smiling triumphantly as he left the room.

 

* was sad, * knew it was a bad idea to try to talk to Umma, she was always like that, maybe if-

 

SLAM

 

"Appa!" * ran to his father and hugged him. "You haven't been home for a day! Where did you go?"

 

"Appa's just been busy." *****'s dad ruffled their hair. "And he needs his rest to so come find me in a few hours okay?" ***** nodded sadly as he walked away...... ***** pretended not to notice the dried blood on his knuckles........

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Not part of the teaser but I will reveal now

 

Tiffany and NIchkhun shall be the parents for Minhyun and his 5 brothers (Yes I do want to break all your hearts)

 

Their cafe will be called Matcha Mocha (BECAUSE IT SOUNDS CATCHY)

(And their specialty will be the Matcha Mocha HAH)

And the cafe is going to be loosley based off of Kate's Cafe in Victoria.

After the prologue, the cafe will also undergo location, name, and design changes ;) This will be due to avoiding conflict with something very important in the story.

 

As much as I want to do it, No the workers are not only going to be Minhyun's brothers. I actually don't know who right now xD but there are several pd101 candidates being considered.

 

 

The Prologue is currently planned to be 5 chapters more or less depending on if I suddenly change my mind.

 

IF YOU TO KEEP THIS IN MIND

 

Since the 5 brothers are revealed ;D Happy about it? I will also be revealing their ages for the Prologue portion.

 

Minhyun - 11 

Seongwoo - 8

Jaehwan - 7

Hyunbin - 5

Daehwi - 4

Seonho - 3 Months old ;)

 

And that's all I'm allowing myself to reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I don't know what else to say. Becuase that was one damn terrible teaser but i put alot of *'s because the person may/may not be who you all are thinking about and I actually don't know if I want this scene in the story too since I'm not sure how I want that part of the storyline to go.
> 
> Because of stupid work and volunteering, THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE RELEASED JULY 14 THANKS ;)
> 
> Please throw some character suggestions at me (mainly produce 101) Because I'm still in need of a semi major character!!!!!!


	4. A New Beginning (Prologue part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the story begins.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being patient ;) It took a whole month but the first chapter is finally finished through my busy life so I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> The cafe worker names are :Yoonah, Sekwon, Eunbin, and Jaehoon. They have no relation to any idols just random names I came up with. It's just a heads up :)

A gentle breeze blows through the earth, rustling leaves and causing dandelion fluff to drift through an open window and into the unsuspecting face of -

 

"Achoo!"

 

"Bless you, honey." Mr.Hwang glanced at his wife in the passenger seat and burst into laughter.

 

"Keep your eyes on the road Nichkhun!" Tiffany pouted, grabbing a tissue to wipe the snot smeared across her cheek.

 

"Calm down, the building is right here." Nichkhun stopped the car in front of the empty building. Tiffany got out of the car and opened the side of the car door.

 

"We're here guys!......... Oh." Her enthusiasm was shattered by the light sound of snores coming from all of her sons, except for Seonho who silently looked at his mom with wide eyes. Cradling the 3-month-old in one of her arms, she nudged each of her sons lightly. The only one to make a fuss was Daehwi, starting to cry as he made grabby hands at his father. He picked Daehwi up and held him to his chest. The couple watched their eldest son Minhyun diligently help his other 3 brothers get out of the car

 

"Wow, such a responsible big brother!" Tiffany ruffled Minhyun's hair proudly and placed a kiss on his head. Minhyun happily took the chocolate on his head and popped it into his mouth.

 

"Thanks, Umma, why are we here?" Minhyun peered into the window of the empty building, barren and lacking anything to indicate a reason to visit.

 

"This is going to be our new cafe!"

"Cafe?" Jaehwan drowsily asked while he tried rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. He wrapped himself around Minhyun's arm as he looked into the empty building too.

 

"It's where people get... drinks and food?"

 

"You're right Seongwoo! Mostly hot drinks like coffee and tea but you'll see later on. Now let's take a look inside." Tiffany herded her children inside the building.

 

"But it's empty." Jaehwan blatantly stated the obvious as he let Minhyun pull him inside, still trying to recover from sleep.

 

"Decorate?" Daehwi had stopped crying and was observing the interior as well.

 

"Yes, we still need to decorate it."

 

"Can we put a giant teddy bear in the corner?" The question from Hynubin aroused discussion from the other brothers, more or less arguing what animal it should be.

 

"It should be a giant duck!"

 

"Bear!"

 

"Duck!"

 

"Bea-!" Seongwoo stood in between Jaehwan and Hyunbin before they started hitting each other.

 

"Calm down! We all know a giant peach is the best!"

 

"That's not even an animal!"

 

"Let's discuss that later, don't you guys want to see our new house?" Nichkhun was standing at a doorway by the back of the building.

 

"What was wrong with our old house?"

 

"Nothing was wrong with it Jaehwan, we just needed a change. Change in life is good......." His mothers' voice droned off as she ascended the staircase and disappeared through a doorway.

 

"Minhyunnie Hyung, can I have a piggyback up the stairs?" Seongwoo looked at his brother with puppy eyes.

 

"I want one!" Hyunbin interjected.

 

"I'm already holding onto him!" Jaehwan protested.

 

"I asked him! So get off of him!" Seongwoo was about to yank Jaehwan off but Minhyun stopped him.

 

"Relax, I can carry all of you."

 

"Really?" Seongwoo gave him a look of disbelief, suspicion evident on his face.

 

"You won't know if you don't get on."

 

"Me first!" Seongwoo mounted Minhyun's back, Hyunbin climbed on after and wrapped his arms around Seongwoo's neck.

 

"Whatever, Hyung's arm is comfier than his back anyways." Jaehwan huffed as the quartet trudged to the staircase. Nichkhun laughed at how cute they looked scrunched together. Daehwi tugged at his arm.

 

"Ahh Daehwi, I think your Hyung is holding enough brothers, we don't want to give him a bad back already like me! Let's go upstairs." They went up the staircase and opened the door at the top. Tiffany was setting Seonho down to sleep on a couch in the presumed living room, other than that it was-

 

"It's empty!?!?" Daehwi dramatically raised his arms and sighed.

 

"Does that mean we all have to sleep on the floor appa?" Hyunbin looked disheartened by the idea of never being able to rest his body on top of another mattress ever again.

 

"If that's the case then I want to sleep in the spot in that corner!" Seongwoo unmounted Minhyun and ran over to the upper left corner of the room.

 

"No fair, I want that corner!" Jaehwan ran over to the corner as well.

 

"Don't worry guys, you'll all have beds, and rooms too. We still need to bring our things from our old house." Nichkhun gestured to a hallway with several doors. They were about to check out the rooms before a foreign voice bellowed throughout the building.

 

"Hello?" A man's voice bounced off the empty walls.

 

"Who is that?" The Hwangs all shared a look of confusion.

 

"It's a monster coming to eat you!" Seongwoo made a hideous face and ran to his parents, pretending to eat their legs.

 

"Very funny Seongwooo.... I'll go check first." Their mom walked downstairs.

 

"AHHHH!" The high pitched scream worried them all. They ran downstairs to see a middle-aged man hunched over Tiffany on the ground. The alarmingly close distance between the two caused an uncomfortable Nichkhun to step closer just to intimidate the man to step back.

 

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. The man looked at Tiffany with worry etched across his face.

 

"Ahh it's fine, I didn't expect you to be standing right outside here." Tiffany got up and scratched the back of her head. "Anyways my name is Hwang Tiffany, this is my husband Nichkhun, and my sons Minhyun, Seongwoo, Jaehwan, Daehwi and........ where are the other two?"

 

"Seonho's sleeping and Hyunbin ran back upstairs."

 

"Ahh sorry my youngest son Seonho is sleeping, and Hyunbin isn't fond of meeting new people."

 

"Wow, so many sons! I wish I could have that many children." The man frowned. " My name is Kim Baekhyun and I just happened to notice your van parked outside this building, it's been empty for a couple of weeks so I was curious about who was buying it."

 

"Oh, do you live near here?"

 

"In fact I do, I own a cafe a couple of blocks down." Tiffany smiled at the fact.

 

"Really? We're going to open one up too!" Baekhyun's eyebrows perked up.

 

"That's great! My cafe's always overflowed with customers every day so it'll be nice to get rid of a few!" Baekhyun grabbed Tiffany's hand and smiled at her. " And I'll get used to seeing this beautiful face around more often."

 

"Uh I-"

 

"What are you doing here!!" Everyone turned to the door to see a rather angry middle aged woman glaring at Baekhyun. Her face turned red when she noticed a number of people looking at her and bowed down slightly.

 

"Sorry for the inconvenience, my name's Taeyeon and I always get frazzled when my husband goes missing."

Baekhyun walked over to his wife and grinned.

 

"These are the Hwangs honey, and they'll be opening a cafe too!" Minhyun didn't know if he was the only one that noticed, but he saw a flicker of anger flash in the woman's eyes before it turned back to being cheerful.

 

"Oh wow! A cafe too? Sounds great but we have to go, honey, the customers are out the door again." Taeyeon aggressively gripped onto Baekhyun's ear and dragged him out the door, leaving the confused Hwang's to look at each other.

 

"Aren't they an interesting duo?"

 

"Must be her time of the month." Mrs. Hwang slapped her husband's arm. " Don't say that!"

 

"What time of the month?"

 

"Yeah, what is that?"

 

"Do I get a time of the month too?" Tiffany glared at Nichkhun, giving him a "you started their endless train of curiosity again" look.

 

"WAHHHHHH" A crying sound came from upstairs.

 

"Seonho's hungry already?" Hyunbin came down the stairs holding his crying brother. Struggle evident on his face but he was able to give Seonho to his mom.

 

"Well, he's a growing boy-"

 

_**Grrrrrrrrr** _

 

Hyunbin turned red at the loud sound of his stomach growling.

 

"When was the last time we ate?" Their parents looked at each other puzzled, swearing that they just at an hour ago.

 

"Actually all we had was breakfast."

 

"Oh my god Minhyun's right! We forgot to feed them! Isn't it 4 already?"

 

"Ha ha, don't worry, I heard there was a really good fried chicken place just around the corner."

 

"FRIED CHICKEN!!!!" All the kids yelled in unison, making Nichkhun laugh.

 

"Calm down guys, I'll go grab the car keys and we'll be on our way.

 

"YAYYYY!!!!"

 

**A month later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

It is an important day for the Hwangs, as they tidy up the cafe for its opening in a few minutes.

 

"Can I put the sign-out Umma?"

 

"Yeah you can sweetie, here's the sign." Tiffany placed the _ **now open**_ sign in Daehwi's hands and turned back around to her mic stand. Adjusting it perfectly to match with her stool, she took a step back and smiled at her finished product, Nichkhun snuck up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.

 

"Ahh good old times, just like the first time we met isn't it?" The couple paused for a minute and thought about the first time they met. Tiffany was working as a singer in a cafe, singing with her guitar when a rather glum Nichkhun walked in that day, she looked up to meet his wandering eyes and it became the start of a classic tale of love at first sight.

 

"Eww, Umma and Appa are being gross again!" Jaehwan stuck his tongue out and scrunched up his face.

 

"They're only hugging, Jaehwan." Minhyun tried reassuring him.

 

"It's still gross!"

 

"Actually Jaehwan, can you get Hyunbin to come down. He has to get used to the workers." Nichkhun frowned thinking of the events 30 minutes ago.

 

**_"Tag you're it!" Hyunbin giggled as he ran away from Jaehwan, who was chasing after him around all the tables, he didn't notice the stranger walking into the cafe and crashed into them._ **

****

**_Oof!_ **

****

**_Hyunbin looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of someone unfamiliar, glancing over him with a look of concern._ **

****

**_"Are you o-"_ **

 

_**"AHH!"**_ And there went Hyunbin, screaming and running up the stairs. It took Nichkhun a good 5 minutes to assure Eunbin that she didn't do anything wrong. He warned the other workers to be cautious when dealing with Hyunbin, so they made sure to at least offer the child a warm smile after he was finally dragged downstairs by Jaehwan.

 

_**DING!** _

 

Everyone's attention was alerted to the front door, a man who seemed to be a foreigner timidly poked his head through the door.

 

"Hello! Don't be shy! We just opened!" Nichkhun gestured for them to come in.

 

"Welcome to Ma...Ma..."

 

"Matcha."

 

"Matcha Mocha!" Seongwoo stomped his foot at frustration in the poor execution of his perfectly practiced lines.

 

"Aww such a cute kid!" A Japanese accent accentuated the customer's words as he knelt down to be leveled with Seongwoo. "Since you seem to be in charge, what do you recommend that I order?"

 

"Try our specialty, the Matcha Mocha, with its wonderful blend of espresso, hot chocolate, and matcha. It's 100% guaranteed to keep you coming back for more!" Seongwoo did a small fist pump for the delivering his lines without an error.

 

"You must be a smart little kid to have such a wide vocabulary!" The customer beamed at Seongwoo.

 

"He wouldn't stop practicing that same thing over and over again." Jaehwan snickered at Seongwoo's scandalized face.

 

"Nevertheless, I'll take one Matcha Mocha." The customer happily said to the cashier. The customer eyed the microphone stand as he sat down with his mocha. "Can you play a song for me?"

 

"Sure what song would you like?-"

 

"Umma, can I sing?" Jaehwan was looking up at Tiffany with hopeful eyes, arms gripping the mic stand tightly.

 

"Can you play this?" Jaehwan handed his mom a sheet of music.

 

"Sure, go ahead Jaehwan." Tiffany placed the music on her stand and adjusted the mic stand for him.

 

"Any song works." The customer smiled warmly. With the strike of a first chord as a queue, Jaehwan nervously shifted and began to sing.

 

_**Dreams that I can never have again** _

_**That was really sweet** _

_**I think you are just like the dream** _

_**Dream that I get to keep thinking** _

_**about all day - that was really sweet** _

_**That's**_ yoUUu.-

 

Jaehwan yelped and ran behind his mother after his voice crack.

 

"Aww, it's okay Hwannie." Tiffany turned around and rubbed comforting circles over her son's back.

 

"He always cracks at that note." Seongwoo's comment was quickly drowned out by the customer's clapping.

 

"Amazing! It's fine, everyone's voice cracks I'd love to hear your son sing again but I have to go." Jaehwan turned bright red at the compliment. "By the way, this mocha is delicious!" The Japanese man called out as he left the store.

 

"Wasn't that a great way to start our opening?"

 

"It was, you sang great Jaehwan." Nichkhun patted his son's back.

 

"But I messed up....."

 

"But your singing was great nonetheless, the customer loved it." Hushed whispers came from the workers behind the counter. Nichkhun looked at them with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

 

"YES!" Sekwon slapped a hand over Yoonah's mouth and rolled his eyes. She gave him a fierce side glance before pushing his hand away.

 

"THAT WAS TAKADA KENTA OMG!"

 

"Calm yourself, Jesus Christ!"

 

"Shut up Sekwon, but anyways, Kenta is so hoooooot and he was famous for something but I can't remember what it was."

 

"Pfft, what a fake fan."

 

"You don't even know him Sekwon!"

 

"That sounds cool! Maybe he's a j-pop idol?" Tiffany clasped her hands together in excitement.

 

"Let's check online later honey."

 

_**DING!** _

 

And just like that, another customer slowly walked in, unaccustomed to the building and name.

 

"Welcome to Matcha Mochi!"

 

"It's Mocha, Seongwoo." Seongwoo groaned and stomped his foot again.

 

And that's just how the day went. A customer walked in every few minutes, listening to Seongwoo's greeting that had a 79.65% perfection rate (He forced Minhyun to keep track of his stats). Usually grabbing the recommended Matcha Mocha (can't say no to a kid) listened to Tiffany singing and playing the guitar (Jaehwan got too nervous after his mistake) and left.

 

Some of the customers lingered for a few extra minutes and interacted with the Hwangs, mostly trying to talk to the kids, and by kids, most of them tried to interact with Hyunbin, who stared back at them with fearful eyes. Minhyun ended up staying beside Hyunbin to ease the anxiety of being around people.

 

Baekhyun showed up a few hours later, a couple of customers were sitting at tables and sipping their drinks.

 

"Hi,hi,hi,hi,hi." Baekhyun went around and greeted everyone.

 

"And hello to you lovely Tiffany." Baekhyun grabbed Tiffany's hand and gently kissed it.

 

"Erm Hi Baekhyun."

 

"BAEKHYUN!" Taeyeon was already storming in 20 seconds after Baekhyun entered. "Hi, Tiffany!" She flashed a gummy smile towards the other. "Sorry to leave so quick but Baekhyun keeps forgetting about all our duties at the cafe."And with that, she was fiercely pulling his ear out of the café.

 

"They really are something," Tiffany muttered to herself as she adjusted her music stand.

 

"That man acts weird umma!"

 

"It's not nice to call people that Daehwi, I'm sure he's just friendly."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Daehwi brought the _**"now open"**_ sign back inside as they closed up the café for the day.

 

"Do you think 6 pm is too early to close?"

 

"Well, we only started today so we can extend it if we get more customers." Nichkhun waved farewell to their cafe workers and led the whole family upstairs.

 

***^*Later that night*^***

 

"Honey look!" Nichkhun called to his wife as she was washing the dishes. Their kids who were watching TV were also curious and gathered around him.

 

"Remember that Japanese customer?"

 

"Kenta something right?"

 

"Yeah, anyways look!" Nichkhun gestured to his laptop screen. There was a selfie of the said person on the screen, smiling brightly while holding his Matcha Mocha up, Nichkhun scrolled down to show his blog.

 

_**Hello, Taka's!** _

__

_**Sorry I haven't posted in the last two weeks TT I've been enjoying my stay in my favorite country, South Korea!** _

_**I was going to visit the popular Kim Cafe again in Busan today but a new café called Matcha Mocha had just opened a few blocks away from Kim Cafe so I decided to give it a try instead.** _

_**The place was very cozy and who I assume are the owners were very nice and welcoming! They also have the cutest children ever and one son can sing really well!** _

_**On recommendation, I decided to try the café's specialty, the matcha mocha, and it was delicious! I highly suggest visiting this place and stay tuned next week for my visit in Paris!** _

__

_**Takada Kenta <3** _

 

"OH MY GOD!" The kids were all startled by their mom's shouts. They were concentrating hard on the writing and trying to understand what it was saying.

 

"I can't believe our first customer was some famous food blogger."

 

"Do you think it'll draw people to our café?"

 

"Hopefully a few, I don't think my heart would be able to take any more than that."

 

"What does it say Appa?" Daehwi gave up trying to read it.

 

"It says that our café was very good."

 

"Must be my great speaking skills!" Seongwoo proudly gave himself a pat on the back.

 

"Whatever you say." Jaehwan rolled his eyes.

 

"It's late kids, let's get ready for bed."

 

"But it's only 9 'o clock!" Seongwoo protested.

 

"Speak for yourself." Nichkhun motioned towards Seongwoo's brothers. Daehwi and Hyunbin managed to slump asleep on the floor, Jaehwan let out a loud yawn and Seonho's soft snores could be heard from the baby monitor. The only one who seemed mildly awake was Minhyun.

 

'' Fine," Seongwoo grumbled and dragged Jaehwan to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Minhyun gently pulled Hyunbin onto his back and carried Daehwi to get them changed and ready for bed as well. After 10 minutes Nichkun go up too

 

"Shouldn't we go to bed too honey?"

 

"I guess we should Nickhun, go ahead, I'll just finish the dishes."

 

"Make it quick honey....."

 

```````````````````````````````````````````

 

Thankfully for Tiffany's heart, there weren't many customers the next day, but the amount gradually increased throughout the week into the next. And then.

 

Next Monday came.

 

"I don't think my heart can take this!" Tiffany clutched her chest and took a step back as she could see a crowd standing outside of the cafe before it was supposed to open in 20 minutes.

 

"Mrs.Hwang, I don't know if we can handle this either." One of the workers, Jaehoon gestured to their group of 4 eyeing the people outside.

 

"I'll get Nichkhun to help today, I'm sure Minhyun can handle watching his brothers." So Tiffany quickly ran back upstairs where her husband and their 6 sons were eating breakfast.

 

"There's a crowd outside! You have to help, Nichkhun!"

 

"Are they attacking us Umma?"

 

"No they're not Jaehwannie, they all want to buy from us."

 

"Who's going to watch the kids then honey?"

 

"I'm sure Minhyun is capable of watching over his little brothers? Right Minhyunnie?'' Tiffany ruffled her son's hair and cleared some things off the counter.

 

"If your brothers want to go downstairs, make sure you take all of them down and keep them in sight." Nichkhun quickly followed his wife down the stairs and out of their view.

 

**` ` ` 30 minutes later ` ` `**

 

"Hyung I'm bored!" Jaehwan whined from his spot on Minhyun's shoulder, all of his brothers were wrapped around Minhyun in one way or another while they watched TV.

 

"Can we go downstairs now?" Seongwoo sighed and sunk further into the couch.

 

"Okay but only for a minute." Minhyun carried Seonho and they all followed him down the staircase, they peeked through the little crack in the doorway to see a lot of people in the cafe.

 

"I see a lot of people!" Daehwi gasped.

 

"W-we d-don't have to go out r-right?" Hyunbin's voice shuddered at the thought of dealing with so many people.

 

"It's fine Hyunbin, let's go back upstairs guys." Ignoring Jaehwan and Seongwoo's whines, they all went back upstairs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Please take one of our flyers and share it with your family and friends." A group of girls happily took the flyers from the worker's hands and left the cafe.

 

"Kenta wasn't kidding! This Matcha Mocha is delicious!"

 

"That guitar player sang so well!"

 

"We totally should come back tomorrow!"

 

"I want to see their kids just like Kenta said!"

 

"Maybe they got shy of, maybe we'll see them tomorrow."

 

The group of girls continued in their bubble of happy chatter as they walked. They stopped and glanced at someone who was staring angrily at the cafe, crumpling a piece of paper in their hands.

 

"Geez, what's their problem?"

 

"Maybe they hate waiting in line."

 

"Whatever, just leave them."

 

When the group was out of earshot, the person teared up the promotional flier of the Matcha Mocha that was in their hand.

 

" ** _They're not getting away with this_**." They ripped the paper in half, tossed it onto the cement, and stomped on it as they walked away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Next time on Coffee for two (but what matters more is you):**

"Ow shit! You son of a bitch! This should stop you!" A gun was withdrawn from their pocket and they pointed it towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't catch it the story is based in Busan :) (I chose the place randomly because it sounded nice xd)  
> How was it? I'd like to know what you guys thought ;) AND IF YOU HAVE THEORIES TELL THEM TO ME, I love hearing those theories and plot predictions :)  
> Do you guys like the idea of a little teaser for the next chapter? I'll do it for every chapter if you like it  
> Hey thanks Yoongisbellybutton for going over it xD I might want you to look at the second chapter too ;p
> 
> Editing this felt terrible, because I realized how much of a grammar terrorist I am.  
> and associating Tiffany and Nichkhun as Mom and dad or Wife and Husband felt weird, so you could see how I just stuck to their names a-lot. 
> 
> I also realized how difficult making a decent personality out of 6 brothers is kind of difficult so bare with me on that. I hope their personalities seemed unique enough for you since 1 chapter is not enough to define those personalities. 
> 
> If you have anymore character suggestions (prefer from Produce 101) ask and i shall try to grant it. (Takada was a suggestion and I found a spot for him)
> 
>  
> 
> Good news! I finally have a day off coming up xD (Thank God) So I will try to make the most out of that day and write the next chapter  
> Friday seems like a good time for me so I'll try to get the next chapter up next Friday :)  
> See you next time <3  
> And constructive criticism is welcome ;D


	5. Monsters in the Dark (Prologue part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue continues~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IMPORTANTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
> Did I catch your eye? GREAT
> 
> Because I love minimizing spoilers as much as possible, I will list warnings right here for everything that WILL happen in the story to come, not in this chapter, but in the story as a whole. That way you can prepare your heart and I won't feel like I'm upsetting someone by having to put a trigger warning at the beginning of a chapter that would basically spoil it. 
> 
> WARNINGS  
> \- Character Death (should be a little obvious if you read the description)  
> \- Swearing (Frequency definitely depends on character/mood)  
> \- Slight Homophobia (This is planned but i'm not sure if this will be incorporated)  
> \- Implied/Attempted Rape (I don't like it but it had to be in the story so I'll try not to make it last so long  
> \- Violence (Frequency/Intensity will vary)  
> \- Tears (If anyone's heart is weak like mine then get dat box ready just in case)  
> \- Fat Shaming (Minimal)  
> \- An intense emotional rollercoaster of fluff and angst that will make you confused if you want to squeal or cry. 
> 
> This list will be updated as the plot is planned not when chapters are updated so you might want to come back to this list on a two week basis or something :)
> 
> NOW GO ENJOY THE STORY.
> 
> <3

In spite of the cafe's sudden rise in popularity, Tiffany and Nichkhun decided against extending their original hours. It would be a hindrance to their relationship with their children since they wouldn't be able to properly go out and spend time as a family. The customers can wait anyways, money wasn't a big deal to them. It also never occurred to Tiffany that she never wrote the open times for the cafe. After telling hundreds of customers over the last 2 months that they were closed, she finally noticed the lack of a sign outside. 

"Umma what are you writing?" Daehwi plopped his head onto the corner of the chalkboard sign his mom was writing on. Today was Saturday where they closed the cafe early so she took the free time to finally write out the open times of the cafe."Just the hours for the cafe.""Hours?""How long we'll leave it open for people to come in." Tiffany took a step back and admired the sign. She gave herself a nod of satisfaction and brought the sign outside. She laughed as a warm summer breeze tickled her nose.   **Monday - Friday : 8am  - 7pm  
**  
Saturday : 8am - 1pm  
Sunday and Holidays : Closed"Don't you want to leave the cafe open longer to accommodate all your customers?" Tiffany spun around to see Baekhyun walking up to her."I care more about the boys then how much money I can make in a day."

 

"But then I also won't be able to see your face so much." Baekhyun pouted at the idea.

"You can always knock on the door, I don't mind you visiting."

 

"So admirable, if only my wife had the same mindset as you. You'd make a better wife for me." Baekhyun took a couple of steps and whispered into Tiffany's ear. "You like that idea don't you?" Tiffany was thrown off by the question and looked at him blankly for seconds before a voice cut through the thick silence. 

"Can you stop running off while we're busy." Taeyeon was standing a good 5 meters away and tapping her foot impatiently. "Sorry Tiffany, but we have to go." Taeyeon grabbed Baekhyun's collar and stormed off with him. Tiffany laughed at how childish Baekhyun looked while being dragged and walked back into her cafe.

 

"Umma why does that weird man appear a lot?" Daehwi looked back at the retreating couple disappearing in the distance.

"What did we say about calling him that Daehwi? He's just outgoing and wants to be friends with Umma.""Hmph." Daehwi folded his arms in frustration, his mom always said the same thing!"Now let's go eat lunch, we haven't eaten yet." Tiffany held Daehwi's hand and they walked up the stairs together.~~~~~It was nearing the end of August and that meant the beginning of fall was near. Which meant it was time to decorate the cafe with autumn decorations that Tiffany collected in various stores over the last few weeks. Nichkhun had taken most of the boys out for grocery shopping, even their 6-month-old Seonho was taken out in spite of his constant napping. It was just her and Minhyun in the cafe. It was a rare day where it wasn't busy during the Saturday morning so she decided to close the cafe at 11 and send her workers home early, promising their full pay nonetheless.

 

Tiffany was focussed on the little trees she planned on placing on every tabletop, she was delicately painting its frail green leaves into various fall colors. 

"How does this look umma?" Tiffany looked over to Minhyun who was cloaking the wall with fake autumn leaves. "That looks really nice Minhyunnie." Tiffany placed a kiss onto Minhyun's head, he took the wrapper off the chocolate and put it into her mouth instead of his. "That was sweet." Tiffany smiled at her son, sticking her chocolate covered tongue at him. 

 

"You always say it's bad to have sweets before a meal, and we haven't eaten lunch yet."

 

"Are you hungry? It's never too early or late to have a meal." Minhyun nodded at her.

 

"Sure we can eat, there are leftovers from last night, can you go heat those up? I really want to finish these little trees."

 

"Okay umma." Tiffany turned back to her trees and hummed a nameless song after Minhyun's footsteps could be heard no more.

 

"Lovely voice as always." She turned around quickly, Baekhyun was standing at the entrance.

"Thanks but the cafe's actually closed."

 

"But you left the door unlocked so I'll take it as my invitation to come in." Baekhyun took gentle steps towards her. "Are you alone?" Tiffany let herself paint a few more leaves before replying.

 

"No, Minhyun is upstairs." 

"Shhhhh, it's okay to make excuses but I know you've been playing hard to get.""Hard to get?" "Tsk tsk, let's just cut to the chase shall we?" Tiffany shifted uncomfortably under the dark fire of Baekhyun's gaze."Look, I have to go now and so should you-"

 

"Stay right here _**babe**_." Bsekhyun grabbed Tiffany's arm and pinned her against the wall and a smirk played on his lips. One of the leaves on the wall fell from the impact and fell to the floor. 

 

"Ugh, get off of me!" Tiffany struggled to free herself but her arms were restrained and her legs were immobilized by his knees. 

 

"It's okay _**babe**_ , it'll be over before you know it." A tear rolled down Tiffany's cheek as her yelps were quickly covered by Baekhyun's lips, one of his hands moved dangerously across her waistband when Minhyun came down.

"Umma are you okay, I heard a crash GET OFF OF HER!" Minhyun's worried question turned into an aggressive statement as he turned the corner and saw Baekhyun forcing himself onto his mother. He did the only logical thing, push the man away hard enough to give him enough space to place a kick where it really hurts. 

 

"Ow shit! You son of a bitch! This should stop you!" Baekhyun recovered instantly and shoved Minhyun to the ground and withdrew a gun from his back pocket. Pointing it towards Minhyun, Tiffany could only look helplessly, still traumatized.

 

"Now we can finish what we started _**babe**_." Baekhyun kept the gun pointed threateningly at Minhyun as he walked back to Tiffany.

 

"Don't cry, don't you know how much I love you?"

 

"STOP!" Nichkhun sprinted through the cafe door and tackled Baekhyun before he could react. His gun flew from his hand and slid across the floor. Nichkhun straddled Baekhyun.

"This one's for touching my wife!" A swift punch was smacked across Baekhyun's face."And this one's for threatening my family!" Another blow caused drops of blood to splat on the floor."You ass!" Baekhyun held his bloody nose.

 

"Get out!" Nichkhun harshly pulled Baekhyun up and brought him to the entrance. "I won't call the police this time but come in here one more time or anywhere near my family and I won't hesitate!"

Nichkhun shoved Baekhyun out of the cafe, turning away from his limping figure and running back to the van to retrieve his sons. Still confused to see their dad running out of the car and into the cafe so suddenly."Umma?" Daehwi was the first one at the door and panicked seeing his mother on the floor in tears. "What's wrong Umma?" Daehwi tried kissing one of her tears. "You say it's good to kiss the boo boos away right?" Daehwi's lips started to tremble when his mom didn't start to calm down.

 

"Don't cry Umma.... it makes m-me s-sad." Tears rolled down Daehwi's cheeks but he continued to try and kiss his mom's tears away.

"Is Umma okay?" The rest of the sons crowded around her worriedly, minus Seonho who was held in one of Nichkhun's arms as he also surrounded his wife, wrapping his free arm around her to comfort her.

 

"She just got scared." The broad answer was used in place of exposing them to topics too easily capable of ruining a child's innocence. 

 

"Of monsters in the dark? That's silly because monsters come out at night only and it's still bright outside." Seongwoo tried lightening the mood.

"What if a real monster attacked her!!" Hyunbin's eyes widened in worry.

 

"Monsters aren't real." Jaehwan deadpanned.

"Yes they are, monsters come in all shapes and forms." Minhyun finally spoke up, in a monotonous form from his spot on the ground a few meters away. "And I couldn't protect Umma from one of them." Nichkhun walked over to his son."It's okay Hyunnie, you tried your best.""But I couldn't stop him..." Minhyun stood up and ran upstairs. Head hanging in shame.

 

"Is hyung okay?" Seongwoo wanted to tease Minhyun for looking so down but he felt that it wasn't a good idea. 

"Let's console him later, let's cheer Umma up for now." So they stayed with her until she begun to calm down.....

 

Minhyun lay motionless on the bed as he continued to hear the sobs and hushed words of comfort from downstairs. All the possibilities of bad things that would've happened if his dad didn't show up still ran through Minhyun's mind.

"Next time, next time I'll stop the monsters."-------------------------------------She saw it coming.She wasn't even surprised.But she was clueless to the extents he would take.

 

Taeyeon was excited that morning, she ran downstairs looking for her husband as she gripped the positive pregnancy test in her hand. She frowned when she noticed him leaving, but it was too good of a moment to pass up so she quickly hailed a taxi to follow and surprise him. 

 

But Taeyeon was surprised Baekhyun enter Tiffany's cafe, _**maybe just a quick visit,**_ she crossed her fingers and hoped, but it wasn't meant to be.

 

Taeyeon couldn't believe it as she watched Baekhyun force himself onto Tiffany from across the street. She slammed a fist onto the taxi window and hung her head down. The slam was enough to wake up her sleeping taxi driver.

 

"Are you okay ma'am?" Taeyeon's knuckles turned white from tightening them so hard.

"What do you think!" Taeyeon angrily barked."I don't know...""What a bitch! First, she steals my customers and then my husband!" The taxi driver turned to the cafe at her words, confused when he only saw a man limping away from it and one running in the opposite direction towards a van. "I don't see anything..""Just drive back!" The driver was startled by the sudden order but followed it nonetheless.

 

"Here you go." Taeyeon threw the money at the driver, she also threw her pregnancy test at him. "Go tell your damn wife that you're pregnant."

 

"But I'm a guy!"

 

"I don't give a fuck! Just shove a pillow under your shirt!" Taeyeon stormed out of the taxi, she didn't need the customers to see her like this, she'll just go to the back and take her anger out on something else.

 

She sat down in her office and turned on her laptop. 

 

"I guess it's already useless to use these." Taeyeon furiously deleted many articles that she had posted against the Hwang's cafe to ruin their reputation. Ignoring all the defensive comments that she saw on the bottom of every article.  

 

"God damn, those articles were supposed to ruin them and turn Baekhyun away from her, but I guess more extreme measures need to be taken." She sighed as she flipped through a notebook on the side of her table when she heard a knock. She looked up at whom was at the door and smiled at her son.

 

"Junmyeonnie! Do you need anything?" 

 

"He's doing it again...." Her son pointed out the window and she followed the direction, frowning at what she was seeing. 

 

"Ugh, we have to go over this again?" She got out of her desk and walked outside towards the little boy who had his back turned to her. All she could hear was his playful banter with a cat that he was petting. 

 

"KIM JONGHYUN!" Her son stood up instantly and faced her. The cat had run away and he avoided her eyes. She noticed him hiding his arms behind his back and pulled them out in front.

 

"What did I say about feeding the pastries to the stray cats?" 

 

"But the bakers said they were going to throw it out......"

 

"I don't care what they say! Don't waste it on stupid animals!" Taeyeon pinched one of her son's chubby cheeks hard. 

 

"And stop eating the pastries! What did I say about losing weight?" 

 

"I have to be slim like Hyung...." 

 

"Yes, at least your brother looks appealing to the customers and listens to me! Let's go back inside.' Taeyeon pulled Jonghyun inside by the arm, he kept his head down in shame even ignoring his brother sticking his tongue out at him when they passed. 

 

"Now here look, we got a new shipment in today, organize it in the back to cut some of those pounds off."

 

"Yes Umma....." Taeyeon left her son in the back and went to their house that was connected above the cafe. Maybe she just needed a good nap.

 

~~~~

 

Taeyeon awoke to the soft sounds of talking from far away. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Baekhyun standing at the doorway, he was crouched by Jonghyun and talking him. She was about to confront him before she realized that she had to conceal her feelings. She couldn't let him realize what she was doing. 

 

"Where did you go Baekkie?" Her husband turned around at her and she faked a gasp at his bruised cheek and bandaged nose. "What happened!?!" She exclaimed as she reached out to his face. 

 

"Just fell a couple of stairs, it's a miracle I was in one piece." 

 

"Lia- I mean, didn't we talk about being less clumsy?" 

 

"Haha, I'll work on it, honey." Taeyeon frowned at Jonghyun hiding behind and hugging Baekhyun's leg, he was always a daddy's boy. 

 

"Are you taking him somewhere?" Taeyeon suspiciously eyed the car keys in Baekhyun's hand. 

 

"He was hungry so I'm taking him to a nearby fried chicken place that we've never visited before. 

 

"But what about him losing weight." 

 

"It's just a little treat tonight honey." Taeyeon sighed, she was going to lose this argument eventually so might as well forfeit now.

 

"If you say so.." 

 

"Have you seen Junmyeon anyways? I'll bring him too if he wants." 

 

"He's probably helping in the cafe like a _**good son**_." Taeyeon could see Jonghyun cower slightly at that statement. "But go ahead and take him if he wants, I'll stay back tonight I have to do a few things." 

 

"You're always busy honey, don't you want to take a break from the business for just a night?"

 

"One night can be a waste of hundreds of dollars, just take the boys and head out by yourselves."

 

"Suit yourself, bye~~" Baekhyun called out as he walked down the staircase with Jonghyun. Taeyeon pulled out her phone when she made sure they were both gone. 

 

"Good for nothing pair, at least I have time now to do this call." She tapped the corresponding numbers on her phone and held it up to her ear, waiting for someone to pick up. 

 

"Ahhh hello?................... I have a job I'd like you to do............. Oh don't worry, I'll pay handsomely."

 

 

 

 

 

``````````````````````````````

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Next time on Coffee for Two (But what matters more is you) :**

 

 

"Isn't the silence nice?" 

 

"It soothes away all of my fears-" 

 

_**BANG!** _

__

 

`

 "HYUNBIN!!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throw some theories at me xD (And characters recs ;3) (I'll edit it after I get home from work tomorrow, or basically today lol)  
> And what do you think that teaser is referring to? *wink*
> 
> I'm not good with the topic of rape, so I did need it for the plot but you can see it was definitely a struggle to write and rushed and not very good ;p
> 
> This chapter is rushed in general because I DID promise next chapter for next friday, I still failed because it's 12;30am on Saturday ;p. I shouldn't hold myself to these promises, that's why I'm saying two weeks for the next chapter because I finally am getting a vacation soon for a week xD I hate full time work now ;p. I hate dealing with customers for 8 hours tell me I was wrong about something that they didn't bother to get right in the first place.  
> I'm not trying to hide anything in the story ;p I mean well I am but probably not what you'd think. 
> 
> Someone said Jonghyun would be the son, I 100% forgot who but i looked at the comment for a minute thinking HOW DID THEY KNOW. High five for that *slap*
> 
> In case no one knows Junmyeon is Suho from Exo ;)  
> And also if you didn't catch it, it was quick but Taeyeon IS pregnant XD
> 
> Bye for now <3


	6. Piercing the Silence (Prologue part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the story continues
> 
>  
> 
> \+ 2 NEW CHARACTERS ;D
> 
>  
> 
> Part 3 of prologue ;) ENJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dang, how did you get this chapter up so fast." 
> 
> I DON'T KNOW, all I know is I spent 3 consecutive days on it and it was just..... finished. Note I worked on it after Midnight every day xD
> 
> i'm really confused because the word counter said my last chapter was 800 words but then after I posted it, it was 2.5k?!?!?!?! Makes me scared how much this one is ;P
> 
> Just a little caution:
> 
> I think it's the longest chapter out of the three so bear with me xd
> 
>  
> 
> DON'T CRY PLS <3

Tiffany looked back at her son's sleeping in the backseat and smiled at them. The cafe was closed for the day and they had spent it in Lotte world. It was an enjoyable experience for the whole family and the boys' energy was well spent.

The ride back was supposed to be 2 hours, but there were unprecedented construction and traffic that caused the van to be pulling up by their cafe around midnight.

"They're knocked out cold Nichkhun." Tiffany picked up a normally light sleeper Seonho but even he was snoring lightly in spite of her touch.

"Not me." Minhyun's voice groggily came from the backseat, he got up instantaneously and loaded Hyunbin and Daehwi in his arms.

"You're always ready to help." Tiffany placed a kiss on Minhyun's head, he tucked the chocolate into his pocket.

"Thanks, Umma, I'll eat it tomorrow." Minhyun carried his brothers up the stairs, Nichkhun was behind him carrying Seongwoo and Jaehwan.

Minhyun assisted all of his brothers in getting ready for bed, it was amusing to see them half awake, sliding into their pj's and lazily brushing their teeth with their eyes closed. Nichkhun went downstairs and came back up with Seonho.

"I'm going to settle Seonho down for bed, then I'm going to help your Umma with a few things downstairs for the cafe tomorrow, so just get your brother's into bed quickly okay?" Nichkhun gave Minhyun a hug, a completely different from the typical good night kiss but Minhyun was fine from it. He ushered all of his brothers to bed after his dad disappeared downstairs.

Minhyun lay in bed and listened to Seongwoo and Jaehwan's light snores. He couldn't help thinking about back to the incident with Baekhyun, his mother had refused to talk about it and continued to live with a smile plastered on her face that was meant to outshine even the saddest moments. But Minhyun couldn't help but feel guilty whenever fear flickered in her eyes when a male customer unintentionally got too close to her.

And then he heard it.

**SMASH!**

The sound of glass shattering followed by muffled yelling lured Minhyun out of bed, he warily eyed his brothers, unfazed by the sound and living happily in their dreams.

**SMASH!**

His brother's started to stir awake.

"What's happening?" Jaehwan sluggishly rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing, just relax."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll go check Seongwoo, but stay in bed." Minhyun left the room and he saw Daehwi walking to the steps.

"No!" Minhyun quickly grabbed Daehwi from the staircase and dragged him to his room.

"But I can hear Umma screaming hyung."

"It's nothing, stay in bed and Hyung will make sure she's okay." Minhyun gave a reassuring nod to Hyunbin who looked at him wordlessly, but eyes still filled with the same uneasiness.

Minhyun tiptoed down the stairs, and slowly peeked his head around the corner. He had to bite his tongue from yelling.

He saw his dad restrained against the wall by several men dressed in black, his face was already bruised and his shouts were being muffled by a rag. His mother was being dragged out of the cafe, thrashing around and yelling incoherent words to try and free herself. Minhyun couldn't hold back anymore. He'll save them this time.

"Get away!" He grabbed a nearby coffee pot and slammed it onto one of the men's heads.

"Ow!" The man grabbed his head in pain.

"What a brat! Let's kill him!"

"No! We can't sidetrack from the intended target, anything more could get us caught."

"If you say so boss, then I'll keep the brat down." One of the men tackled Minhyun down, restraining all of his limbs and smirked at him.

"Say bye bye to your parents you spoiled brat."

"You wouldn't dare!" Minhyun spat into the man's eyes, he punched Minhyun's face in retaliation.

"You are a bad kid! Good thing you'll lose your parents!"

Minhyun glanced to the side and saw Nichkhun almost pulled directly out of the cafe as well.

"Now go cry in the corner." The man hastily got up and kicked Minhyun's head, shoving him into a corner and running out to help with Nichkhun.

"Hyung?" Oh no, the only thought that ran through his mind as he looked up to see all of his brother's huddled at the doorway.

"Where are they taking Umma and Appa!!" Seongwoo freaked out at seeing his parents being pulled towards a van outside. Minhyun could feel the pain stabbing him all over his body, but forced himself up to shove his brother's back to the staircase.

"Just go upstairs! Hyung will deal with it!" Minhyun dashed outside and saw Nichkhun being forced to his knees on the ground.

"What are you doing to my appa!" Minhyun was about to attack but was thrown aside when he got into range.

"Hmm which one do you want, the revolver or the pistol?" One of the men spun the said firearms in his hands and let out a short cackle.

"He's having none of it!" Minhyun tried running at him again but was tackled to the ground by the same man as before,

"I guess the brat needs to learn his lesson twice!"

"UMMA! APPA!" Minhyun's arm desperately reached out towards his parents. as if his motion would magically pull them back towards him, but he was immobilized.

"Minhyun! Don't worry I'll be okay!" Nichkhun tried to reassure him.

"I guess both guns will work." With a smirk, the man pointed them both at Nichkhun's head and pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

Minhyun was finally able to get off the ground and ran to his father. Tears rolling down his face as he tried to shake him back to life. "You won't get away with this!" He ran to the group of men who were now trying to shove his mother into the van.

"Let her go!" The men laughed watching the child's attempts by tugging on his mother's leg and kicking at theirs.

"Foolish kid, this should take care of you." The blunt side of a gun was smashed against the corner of Minhyun's head, sending him sprawling across the ground. One of them kicked the side of Minhyun's limp body before they got his mother into the car.

"Minhyun! Please watch your brothers-!" Tiffany was cut off by the car door slamming shut.

"This is for good measure." Minhyun could faintly hear one of the men say from the car.

 **BANG!** A gunshot came from within the car.

"And one more for that brat." Minhyun saw a gun being blindly pointed back towards their cafe.

 **BANG!** The bullet pierced through the last standing pane of glass in the cafe, but what followed next pulled Minhyun into a greater state of panic.

"HYUNBIN!"

"HYUNBINNIE!"

"HYUNBIN!"

 **No! What happened to Hyunbin!** A swarm of thoughts was flooding Minhyun's mind, but his body was fatigued in contrast and he felt himself slowly fading out.

"Hurry!" An unknown voice rang throughout the air. Before he knew it, Minhyun felt a pair of arms pick him up and load him onto something. He was being pulled away faster than he knew it.

"Is he still breathing?"

"It looks like he's going to die soon!" Minhyun felt the pace of whatever he was on quicken.

"We have to hurry!"

"Where are they taking Minhyun hyung!"

"Bring back Minhyunnie hyung! He has to help us save Hyunbin and Appa!" Whoever was dragging Minhyun away was ignoring his brother's scream.

"Umma.....Appa........Hyunbin......" Minhyun's quiet whispers faded into the night silence.

The last thing he saw was the abundance of building lights coming to life, likely awakened by the loud commotion from the cafe.

"His eyes are closing!"

Minhyun blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everyone's asleep!" A little boy shook his friend awake among the 4 other sleeping children in the room.

"Really?" The other let out a tired yawn and let the other drag him out of bed.

"How do you think Noona would feel if she ever caught us?"

"Don't be so worried Minki, I'm sure she wouldn't mind it, who doesn't love a good midnight stroll."

"Can we do the usual Dongho hyung?"

"We always do the usual Minki." They crept out of the side doors and let the cooling temperature seep into their skin.

"And here is your carriage prince Minki." Dongho gestured towards a red wagon by the entrance and MInki let out a cringe.

"Don't call me that! it feels weird, you're older anyway."

"But you're as sassy as royalty, so get in and let's be on our way!" Minki grumbled and climbed into the wagon. He lied down and adjusted his body into a more comfortable position before signaling Dongho to start pulling it.

And off they were, exploring the streets of Busan as the clock struck 12. The duo traveled in silence, the only sound being the tires of the wagon sliding across the cement.

Minki looked sadly at one of the houses. "That's a big house over there hyung...."

"You like it?"

"Do you think a family lives in there?"

"Most likely."

"If someone ever bothers to adopt us, do you think we'll get to live in houses as nice as those?"

"Maybe not as big, but the loving home that they'll provide is worth enough." Minki picked a rock from the side and threw it at Dongho's head.

"I'd rather hear you tell me yes."

"You just want to be adopted right Minki?" Minki gazed at the ground sadly.

"I think we're too old hyung, whoever comes into the orphanage always chooses the younger kids."

"Don't worry, someone out there is meant to bring us both loving homes."

"You don't sound scared about it hyung."

"It's the silence of the night."

"The silence?"

"Isn't the silence nice? It soothes away all of my fears-"

**BANG!**

"What was that Hyung?" Minki bolted upward. Shivering at the distant sounds of people shouting.

"Let's investigate!" Dongho quickened his pace and followed the source of the noise.

"Hyung stop!" Minki shouted just as a van whizzed past Dongho's face.

"You idiot! You almost got me run over!"

"But you're the one in the wagon, I was closer."

**BANG!**

**"HYUNBIN!"**

"Look!" Their attention was refocussed and Minki pointed towards a building a few yards away.

"Is that a boy laying on the ground?"

"Hurry up and go check!" Dongho ran towards the body on the ground.

"Hey! You're going too fast! It's going to make me fall!"

"Geez sorry."

"Hurry!"

"Hypocrite," Dongho muttered under his breath as they got to the boy.

When they got to the boy on the ground, Dongho scooped up the boy in his arms and placed him in the wagon, Minki had already scooted aside.

"Is he still breathing?"

"It looks like he's going to die soon!" Minki tried patting away at the blood on the boys face. "But his eyes are open slightly."

"Let's get him back to noona. Maybe she has some medicine for him." They both heard faint shouts coming from in the building, sounding like they were directed at them, they ignored it and just ran.

"Umma....Appa.....Hyunbin.."

"What is he saying Minki?"

"I can't hear it!"

"Hey! Just hold on!" The buildings surrounding them suddenly came to life as their occupants turned the lights on.

"Hyung, his eyes are closing!" Minki suddenly felt the boy go limp under his hand.

"Hyung he passed out!"

"That's not good! We're almost there at least! "

They were sprawling through the gates of the orphanage 3 minutes later. Dongho picked up the boy bridal style and ran inside, Minki following close behind.

"Noona!" Dongho barged into a room and turned the lights on.

"Dongho? What on earth is going on?" The woman removed the eye mask from her face and blinked her eyes rapidly to adjust to the light.

"This boy is hurt!" Dongho laid him out on the bed.

"Oh dear! Let me get the first aid kit!" The woman jumped out of bed and disappeared for a moment before returning with a kit.

"Now, I'll take care of him, you guys can go to sleep."

"Can you bring him to us when you're done noona?"

"But it's late Dongho."

"Please, i just want to see if he's okay."

"Okay fine, but just go to bed please."

~

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I'm not sure, I hope so." Dongho waited for Minki to ask another question but realized the other had fallen asleep immediately after asking.

Dongho laid in bed and stared at the stars out the window. The boy was brought in when the clock read 12:50 am

"Here he is Dongho, I guess you want him to rest beside you."

"You're the best Yoona noona!" Dongho exclaimed quietly as to not wake the other children in the room.

"No problem... but we'll have to discuss how you found him in the morning." Yoona disappeared after laying the boy down beside Dongho.

Dongho studied the boy's face, letting his fingers graze the cut on the boy's cheek

"Wow." The word escaped Dongho's lips as he admired the boys sleeping face.

"Don't worry." Dongho carefully wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and snuggled his nose into his neck, he didn't even know why he was doing it.

"I'll make sure you don't get hurt ever again."

 

_**A handful of streets away~~** _

 

"Appa! Hyunbin!" Jaehwan was having a mental breakdown on the ground as he watched his Appa get put in a body bag and Hyunbin be pushed into the back of an ambulance. "Please save Hyunbin at least!" He begged one of the medics in desperation, who could only offer him a sympathetic smile.

"Let's take a few deep breaths Jaehwan."

"No Hyung! Umma and Minhyun Hyung are missing too! Why should I calm down!" Jaehwan was screeching at Seongwoo's face.

"I-is Appa d-dead? Daehwi sat beside his Appa in the half open body bag and looked at one of the police officers putting him in, tears were streaming down his face. The police officer made an unreadable face and pulled Daehwi off the ground.

"He's just in a better place now."

"N-no! A-appa always s-says the b-best place is h-home!"

"Is this your brother?" A police officer came out of the cafe holding Seonho, he was crying from being held in foreign arms.

"Yes." Seongwoo took Seonho out of the officer's hands.

"Let's get you kids somewhere safer." Seongwoo followed diligently and sat in the back of the police car.

"No please! 1 more minute!" Jaehwan pleaded from his spot on the ground.

"It's late kid." The officer dragged a flailing Jaehwan by the collar into the car and made sure Seongwoo had a restraining hand on him before getting Daehwi.

"A-appa!" Daehwi watched the body bag get loaded beside Hyunbin in the ambulance.

"Okay kid let's go-."

"H-he's gone h-hyung!" Daehwi ignored the officer and ran into the car himself, he sat on Seongwoo's lap and cried into his chest.

"Where's Minhyun and Umma?" Seongwoo bit his lip nervously, he couldn't handle keeping his brothers emotionally stable when there were tears rolling down his face too.

"Don't worry, we sent out a missing report, they'll be found soon."

"Do you think they have any relatives?" Seongwoo could hear officer's talking outside.

"I hope they do, I'd hate separating them in an orphanage or a foster home."

And then Seongwoo realized.

They don't have any relatives.

His wails filled the police car as it drove away.................

 

 

 

**Next time on Coffee for Two (But what matters more is you)**

His feet pounded the pavement as he ran.

He just wanted to get away.

"Pronounced dead around 1am upon arrival at the hospital, ******************************************."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-; ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-; The tears I CAN'T STOP THEM
> 
> I'll let you guys calm down
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Okay perfect ;D
> 
> Let me hear those theories~~~ Also some feedback ;D
> 
> God damn i gotta give that award to mmmm I forgot their username, but you know who you are because you're nailing those predictions xD
> 
> i love how i was like 2 WEEKS and i give it in 5 days lol. But it was because I knew EXACTLY what I wanted to write so I got it down fast. I was also going to post this chapter tomorrow but i have work RLLY early the following day so i just decided to do it now, the earlier the better am i right? 
> 
> After Minhyun blacks out, that was supposed to be the end of chapter 3, but since I finished it so FAST, i decided to add on what was supposed to be chapter 4. So Dongho and Minki were supposed to be shown next chapter that's a fun fact. But because I just went ahead and did chapter 4 like that, i don't really have the next chapter planned so it will take a little bit longer because now I think I'll fully have a sit one of these days and fully plan the rest of the prologue (i'm trying to keep it under 10 chapters) 
> 
> IS ANYONE BUYING THE WANNA ONE ALBUM, I AM, and screw you Kang Daniel that teaser OMG. *flails*
> 
> Also I DID NOT expect so much love for Hyunbin, i'm a little shocked because he's personally my least favourite from the brothers so I was just trying to lowkey not give him any spotlight. 
> 
> if the next chapter isn't up by August 4 then you'll have to wait until August 14 because after the 4th i'm BUSYY. 
> 
>  
> 
> You can still give me characters recs but I have ANOTHER QUESTION
> 
> Do you want them all to date someone? Because I only have Minhyun well ofc and Seongwoo (If anyone caught the reference in the first part of the prologue) planned out to date someone when they get older. But if guys want the other brother's to date/ or at least be really cute with someone. then tell me ;) 
> 
> OH ONE MORE QUESTION
> 
> I went through a good amount of characters changes in my developmental stages for the prologue (if anyone saw the character tags when I released the first teaser for this fic xD), so I was wondering if after the prologue ends, you'd guys would like me to release a little bonus chapter discussing all the characters I went through and plot ideas that were cut! i think it'd be fun but I'd like to hear your opinion.
> 
>  
> 
> Goodnight and Good morning and Good afternoon and Good day to you guys <3 <3 <3
> 
> (in the Wanna one teaser for their reality tv show, Woojin totally looks like a kid being dragged out by his mom *Jisung* when she wants to meet one of her friends *Sungwoon*. xD


	7. A Chance to Start Over (Prologue Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STORY CONTINUEs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS ;D 
> 
> I did finish the chapter before August 4 so I did get to post something before I disappear for a week ;p
> 
> Enjoy~

"You're pathetic!" Taeyeon slapped Jonghyun across the face, sending him to the ground. 

 

Jonghyun immediately huddled into himself and started crying.

 

"Your dad's not helping you out of this one." Jonghyun could smell the scent of soju coming from her. 

 

"Get in and don't bother coming out!" Taeyeon pushed Jonghyun into his room and locked it, putting a chair under the handle to effectively prevent movement. 

 

At least she was too drunk to think about windows. 

 

So Jonghyun took the opportunity and slowly climbed down a ladder he had positioned under his window for days like this.

 

Then he ran.

 

His feet pounded the pavement as he ran.

 

He wanted to get away.

 

Maybe it was too late to disturb Dongho and Minki. Jonghyun looked up at a city clock and saw that it was nearing **2 am**. 

 

It was definitely too early, but Jonghyun's legs still carried him to the orphanage, he was hesitant to enter. 

 

_**"Don't disturb people unless you want to be even more pathetic!"** _

__

Jonghyun slid down the wall and cried it out alone, he fell asleep somewhere in the middle of sobs and sniffles. 

 

~~~

 

"Jonghyun~~" He felt a finger poking his cheek, sunlight pierced his eyes at that moment and caused him to open them. Dongho was gazing at him with concerned eyes and a gentle smile,

 

"What are you doing sleeping outside?" 

 

"I didn't want to disturb you while you were sleeping..."

 

"It's okay Jonghyun, you're never a disturbance to me or Minki....... Did she do it again?" Dongho brushed his finger over Jonghyun's lightly bruised cheek. A stray tear leaving Jonghyun's eye was enough of an answer. 

 

"Oh Jonghyun, it's okay." Dongho hugged Jonghyun. "If I could, I'd put that witch in jail."

 

"Oh! Hello, Jonghyun!" Yoona had walked out of the orphanage with Minki beside her, he lit up at the sight of Jonghyun and hugged him. "Is your cheek okay?" Yoona eyed his bruised cheek worriedly. 

 

"I just fell on my face..." 

 

"If you say so." Yoona looked unconvinced but decided not to push it. "Do you mind going inside? I need to clarify a few things with Dongho and Minki, but help yourself to some breakfast in the kitchen." 

 

"Thank you noona." Jonghyun bowed and walked inside the orphanage.

 

The orphanage was always as it was, filled with kids but it was somehow well kept, he always wondered how Yoona noona managed everything alone.

 

"Ngh Let me go!" The shouting drew curiosity out of Jonghyun, he was compelled to go towards Dongho and Minki's room that they shared with a few other kids.

 

"My brothers!" Jonghyun peeked his head in and widened his eyes at the scene unfolding before him.

 

There was a new boy he'd never seen before in Dongho's bed, he was flailing and thrashing about but was restrained by several kids.

 

"Dongho hyung said you had to stay in bed if you wake up!"

 

"Let me see my family!" The boy was already crying, Jonghyun could see one of his legs jerking at awkward angles, it seemed injured or broken.

 

"Jonghyun hyung help us!" One of the kids noticed him at the doorway and looked at him pleadingly.

 

"Who is that?"

 

"We don't know, Dongho hyung said he was hurt and if he woke up when he was outside, then we couldn't let him out of bed."

 

"Mmm thanks Chani, guys!" All the kids turned their attention towards Jonghyun, the boy in the bed seemed to not notice him. "Dongho told me to help him alone, you guys can go eat breakfast or play somewhere else if you want." And with that command, all the kids happily left the room, it was exhausting for them to hold down someone who was older stronger.

 

"I-." _**Crash!**_   The boy didn't realize he wasn't being restrained anymore and threw himself straight off the bed. He seemed to not care about the pain and tried getting up, stumbling over his bad leg.

 

"Don't move, your leg is hurt." The boy finally noticed Jonghyun and Jonghyun had to hold in a gasp after their initial eye contact. He could see the pain the boys eyes, he knows, he's felt it before. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and a few smaller ones concealing several small cuts on his face. 

 

"Please let me see my family!" Minhyun was begging Jonghyun from his spot on the ground as if Jonghyun had the power to keep him there. 

 

"I can't, well maybe noona can help you, but I'm here to help too."

 

"Help me see my family." 

 

"Shhhh... relax." Jonghyun knelt beside the boy and took out a handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped the boy's tears away from his face. "We'll get you to your family soon."

 

"I *sniff* couldn't *sniff* stop them." 

 

"Who?"

 

"It's n-nothing." The boy calmed down a little and rested his face in Jonghyun's lap, Jonghyun could feel the tears soaking his pants. 

 

"Don't worry I'm nice, my name is Jonghyun and yours?" 

 

"M-minhyun." 

 

"And how old are you?"

 

"11." 

 

"Wow then I guess I'm older, I'm 12." Jonghyun set his problems aside and wrapped his arms around Minhyun. He seemed so fragile and delicate and Jonghyun felt like he wanted to protect him forever. 

 

"Will you bring me to my family soon?" 

 

"When Yoona noona comes back in we'll see." And they stayed in that position for a while, the only thing filling the silence was Minhyun's heavy breaths and all Jonghyun could do was hold him close and tell him it was okay, he ignored the weird feeling he felt in his stomach. 

 

"Oh no! Is he okay/" Dongho appeared at the doorway and ran towards them. He wrapped an arm around Minhyun's waist and whispered in his ear, "I'm here to keep you safe." 

 

_**I'm the one who'll keep him safe.**_  Jonghyun bit back the words and simply smiled back. 

 

"I never got your name what is it?" 

 

"Minhyun.." 

 

"Well, I'm Dongho! And this is Minki!" Dongho motioned the younger boy to come in from his place at the doorway, Yoona came in right after.

 

"I called the police and he seems to be missing." 

 

"What happened to him." Yoona bit her lip, contemplating whether or not she should tell them. "It's complicated." She settled for the latter of the options. "But they said we have to bring him to the hospital as soon as possible." 

 

"Are my brothers there?" Minhyun spoke up.

 

"Likely, let's get you loaded into the car Minhyun."

 

"Can we come?"

 

"Of course you can, how about you Jonghyun?"

 

"I don't know...." 

 

"Come on! Your mother couldn't care less."

 

"If that's the case, then I guess so." 

 

"Perfect! I'll just call my friend to come over to watch the place then we'll be on our way."

 

~~

 

They walked into the hospital 30 minutes later, the three boys walked in front of Yoona and carried Minhyun together. Dongho and Jonghyun seemed like they were going to start fighting over who'd get to hold him so Minki just had them all carry Minhyun to compromise. A couple of police officers and nurses were standing in the lobby, awaiting their arrival. The nurses ushered Minhyun into a wheelchair.

 

"Good morning." Yoona bowed slightly. 

 

"It's great to meet you, Ms. Kim, his brothers haven't been able to sleep all night."

 

"It's nothing officer, the real heroes are these boys who found him." She gestured to the boys in front of her. "So is it true?" 

 

"Unfortunately yes, pronounced dead around 1 am upon arrival at the hospital, was his father Hwang Nichkhun, his mother Hwang Tiffany is currently missing and his younger brother Hwang Hyunbin is in critical condition and is currently in surgery.

 

"HYUNBIN!" Minhyun shouted his name out loud. "He'll b-be okay r-right?" Minhyun seemed like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

 

"We'll have to see." 

 

"Can I... s-see a-appa?" Tears were starting to trickle already. 

 

"Sure we can." A nurse starts pushing Minhyun's wheelchair down a corridor leading to the morgue.

 

"No don't follow them." Yoona put out a restrictive arm in case any of them had any thoughts. "He needs his privacy."

 

"Can we at least stay until he gets back?"

 

"If you say so Dongho, we can wait." They thanked the officers and sat at in the chairs in the lobby. 

 

"Why are the officers still there?" Minki couldn't help but get curious.

 

"Maybe they're waiting for someone."

 

"You think someone important?"

 

"Maybe or the officers don't want to go out and do their other duties."

 

"That's possible."

 

 

Minhyun was back out after another 30 minutes, his eyes were red from crying and his head was hung down. 

 

"HYUNG!" A shout came from out of nowhere. Suddenly, three boys were running down the hall and crashing Minhyun into a bear hug. A nurse followed them holding a baby in her arms. 

 

"We didn't know where you went!" They were all crying in their arms. 

 

"Is Hyunbin okay?" 

 

"We don't know hyung."

 

"B-but what h-happened to him?" 

 

"I don't know, but the glass window broke in the cafe and Hyunbin was standing right beside it. His body was all cut up from the glass and he was bleeding so much hyung!" The boys couldn't stop crying. "And we g-got scared w-when he closed his e-eyes, because w-we thought we w-were going to l-lose h-him like y-you, appa, a-and u-umma." 

 

"It's okay, h-hyung is here n-now." Minhyun started going limp in his brother's arms. 

 

"I think he's tired." A nurse spoke up. "We should set him up in a room too, he needs to rest his injuries." 

 

"Hold off on that, they need to meet someone." An officer stopped the nurse from proceeding.

 

"Someone?" All the Hwang's looked at the officer confused. 

 

"Oh there she is." All their heads darted to a woman walking into the hospital with an officer beside her. She had a stern and cold aura around her that sent shivers down their spines.

 

"It's nice to meet you Ms.Jung ."

 

"It's my pleasure to be here officer." The woman gave a slight bow, stoic expression etched on her face.

 

"Ms.Jung?" Everyone was still confused.

 

"She's...... She's your mother's sister."

 

"Our aunt?"  

 

"Ooo!" Daehwi ran up to the woman and hugged her leg. "She feels like Umma~" Daehwi snuggled into her leg. Then tears started forming in his eyes again. "I m-miss Umma."

 

"Aww you must be Daehwi. The officer said a-lot of good thingd about you." The woman's expression immediately melted and she knelt down to hug Daehwi. "You can call me Aunt Jessica if you want."

 

"Auntie Sica?"

 

"Haha that works too."

 

"How come we never knew about you?" Seongwoo inquired.

 

"It's a long story, maybe we'll save it for another day?" Jessica hugged Seongwoo and Jaehwan, she looked at Minhyun concerned. "Oh dear, how many injuries do you have."

 

"Enough to hurt forever."

 

"Oh Minhyun." Jessica hugged her nephew. "I can only imagine how hard it must be for you guys right now, how's the other one doing?" She worded her phrases carefully to avoid crying. 

 

"Surgery. Is it okay if we set your nephew up in a room to rest his injuries." A nurse said

 

"Ahhh sorry, I actually have no time to stay here." 

 

"No time to stay?" They got confused again.

 

"Your aunt lives in Seoul, she has luckily been in Busan over the last week so we were able to trace her down and contact her fast." The officer stated. 

 

"I'm sorry guys, but you'll have to move to Seoul." 

 

"Seoul!?!?" 

 

"Yes, I live in Seoul and I know it's a little busier then Busan so I hope you guys can adjust." 

 

"But what about the cafe?" 

 

"I'm sorry but it has to be shut down."

 

"No cafe in Seoul?"

 

"Ahh sorry, I can't afford to set up a cafe." 

 

"B-but I l-loved t-the cafe." The waterworks were started again. 

 

Jessica bit her lip, she didn't want to disappoint them but she had no choice. "Maybe soon we can open up a cafe."

 

"What''s going to happen to Hyunbin?"

 

"He's getting transferred to a hospital in Seoul after his surgery. We should get going." Jessica thanked the officers and nurses, taking Seonho as well, she herded them towards the door.

 

"We should take our leave then." Yoona finally stood up with Dongho, Minki, and Jonghyun. 

 

"And you are?" 

 

"I'm Yoona, and these boys are Dongho, Minki, and Jonghyun." Yoona pointed to each of them respectively. "They happened to help Minhyun last night." 

 

"Wow, you guys are real heroes!" Jessica smiled at them. "Are you their mom." 

 

"Unfortunately not, I run the orphanage that they live in, minus Jonghyun who has a family." 

 

"You know, I think I'd adopt you guys." Their faces lit up at the idea. "But-." They started sulking. "I don't think I can afford the space for you guys, I already have these lovely boys to take care of now. You know what Yoona?" 

 

"Yes?"

 

"If they're not adopted in a couple of years, give me a call, and I'll take care of it." Jessica jostled her number and handed it to Yoona. 

 

"Is this goodbye already?" Jonghyun and Dongho walked up to Minhyun, Minki trailed behind them. 

 

"I guess it is, thanks for everything."

 

"Let's meet again?" 

 

"Of course we can." And with that Jessica pushed Minhyun's wheelchair out of the hospital, Seongwoo carried Seonho with the other two following. They waved goodbye to the quartet. 

 

"Where are we going to go?" 

 

"We're going to go back and get your things." Silence fell over the car, no one was looking forward to going back, but they were all in front of it after 20 minutes. 

 

Jessica rushed the boys upstairs, so they'd avoid looking  upon the trashed up, former cafe. The last thing they needed to see was the broken glass, shattered decorations, thrown tables, police tape with the lingering detectives and officers.

 

Packing everything they could bring, they were all settled back in the car after an hour. Jessica decided not to comment on anything, she watched them all break down at least 4 times while they went through their parents' possessions that she didn't want to upset them anymore.

 

She had also received a call that Hyunbin's surgery was over and he was going to be transferred to Seoul after an hour or so. Might as well get a head start on Seoul.

 

"Sorry boys if you don't mind, I need some caffeine in my system.... ooh look! There's a place over there, I just need to stop over for a couple of minutes." Jessica apologetically ushered the boys into the cafe, _**Kim Cafe**_  the sign read as they walked in.

 

"Perfect, it's a short lineup, do you guys want some hot chocolate." Receiving 4 shakes of the head, they all went together in the line and waited to be called.

 

"Auntie Sica?"

 

"Yes Jaehwan?"

 

"I need to pee."

 

"I'll go with him."

 

"You don't need to do that Minhyun, you're hurt-"

 

"I'll go with him."

 

"No it's fine, Seongwoo can go with hi-"

 

**"I'll go with him**."

 

"Well, if you insist, but please be careful." Jaehwan wheeled Minhyun to the bathroom, parking him outside to wait while he did his business.

 

"You did a great job last night." Minhyun curiously turned his head around the corner to follow the source of the voice, her back was turned to him but it was no doubt Kim Taeyeon. 

 

"Those bastards needed to die, no one ever beats my cafe or takes my husband." Minhyun's hands balled up into fists, there was no way she could be referring to what he thinks it is.

 

"Yes, for killing those Hwangs, you'll get the deposit tonight, don't worry." An angry tear left Minhyun's cheek, that witch was behind everything. She seemed to walk away so he couldn't listen into the conversation anymore. 

 

"Why do you look so angry hyung?" Jaehwan had come back out. 

 

"It's nothing."

 

"But your hands are squeezed so tight that they're turning white!" Minhyun loosened his fists at that statement. 

 

"Let's just go back." Jaehwan pushed him back out to Jessica awaiting with a cup of coffee in her hand. 

 

"Perfect, let's go!" As she helped Minhyun out of the cafe, he looked back into the cafe, he saw Taeyeon standing by the cash register and happily chatting with a customer.

 

_**One day, I'm going to make you pay for everything, I promise.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Next time on Coffee for two (But what matters more is you): TEASER REFLECTS WHAT WILL OCCUR OVER NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, not only the next one ;)**

"Is this Jung Jessica?" 

 

"Yes it is, why may you be calling?"

 

"This is the police....... we've happened to find someone who's in relation to you."

 

"And who may that be?"

 

"She identifies as Hwang Tiffany." 

 

"MY SISTER!?!?"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"How did Hyunbin's surgery go?"

 

"It was successful." 

 

"YAY!!!!" Everyone in the room cheered

 

"However.........."

 

"What happened doctor?" 

 

"It's hard to explain...... it'll be easier to say when he wakes up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me THOSE THEORIES, love hearing them :)  
> Tell 
> 
> MMm This has to be my longest but WORST chapter yet ;p  
> Tell me your theories!! Love hearing them :)
> 
> This is what I call a transition chapter, and they're always my messiest, see I had of ideas to put down and I had to get them to Seoul so it was hard, So if you don't get anything, pls tell me :) 
> 
> I'll be disappearing for a week AKA actually no time to write, so you can definitely expect two weeks for the next chapter, BUT, after overstressing and almost throwing myself into depression from work, My hours have been reduced quite a-lot from 40 hours to 12 hours a week ;p, So I may be able to get the next update faster since I don't need to get up early anymore (for now).
> 
> And now I will be answering a question some of you may have. 
> 
> "You're already taking them away from Dongho, Minki, and Jonghyun? I thought they were all going to grow up together what''s going on?"
> 
> Nope, never planned on them growing up together, but mmm you'll see ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Also some of you may also be curious about why TIFFANY NEVER MENTIONED HER SISTER TO HER SONS, and I will tell you this. 
> 
> Something did happen and Tiffany never mentions Jessica to anyone and vice versa. How did this happen?  
> I'm thinking about doing another bonus chapter on that after the prologue so if you want it just tell me yes ;D
> 
> Bye for now <3
> 
> Note : I actually finished it yesterday, but I put it through a word counter and noticed that I put the word "just" 100 TIMES, so I edited it the next day because I was too tired last night xD


	8. Finally 6 Again (Prologue Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the story continues 
> 
> (I actually just can't do summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! ;D
> 
> Now if it's not obvious I am kind of rushing the prologue because I WANT TO FINISH THE PROLOGUE BY SEPTEMBER!
> 
>  
> 
> Heads up in case something looked a little too stuck together or undetailed ;) Now go enjoy the story <3

**As** **of last night, there has been an attack on a popular cafe in** **Busan** **, resulting in the murder of owner** **Hwang** **Nichkhun and the presumed death of his wife-**

 

Jessica switched the station on the radio as she drove, she made a quick check in her mirror to make sure none of the boys were awake to hear what was on the radio. She let out a sigh of relief upon seeing their sleeping faces and refocused on the road.

 

````

 

"We're here guys!" Jessica opened up the side doors of the car after she pulled up to her house. She tried to sound enthusiastic to hopefully raise the boys' spirits but the tearful eyes looking up at her said otherwise about her attempts.

 

"I'm sure you'll like it guys, why don't we take a look around?" She was happy that there was some curiosity in them and they hopped out of the car, Minhyun was able to swap his wheelchair for crutches which he gladly did when they passed a hospital.

 

 

Daehwi looked at him hopefully before remembering how injured his hyung was, he ran to Seongwoo and held his hand instead. He probably wanted a piggyback from Minhyun.

 

"I know it's a little small, I live alone, but I hope you guys could make it work?" All of them stood timidly at the doorway. "Don't be shy! Feel free to look around, I'll go whip us up some lunch while you're at it." After giving them a reassuring smile, Jessica disappeared into the kitchen and the sound of drawers opening filled the silence looming over the boys for a few seconds.

 

"Well, I guess we should look around." An obvious attempt at enthusiasm came from Seongwoo and even though the sentence still ended on a flat note, they moved from their spots and looked around the place. Well most of them, Minhyun rested on the couch with Seonho in his arms as the other three walked around.

 

It was a simple place, it had a kitchen, living room with a tiny dining setup in the corner of the kitchen. Jessica seemed to have a big room to herself, complete with a private bathroom. There was another bathroom they could use, along with two other bedrooms that seemed like Jessica still had to move some of her things from.

 

"Why are there so many creepy dolls?" Jaehwan poked at a mannequin, shaking in fear when its arm shook at him.

 

"Maybe she's a designer." Seongwoo pointed at the clothing sketches and blueprints littered on a desk.

 

"Designer?"

 

"That means she designs and makes clothes Daehwi." They walked back to the living room and plopped on the couch opposite of Minhyun and Seonho.

 

"It's as big as our place......" Seongwoo had no other way of saying it.

 

"That's good, at least it'll be easier to adjust, same rooms?"

 

"I guess so." They fell into a silence that bordered on awkward and all they could do was twiddle their thumbs.

 

"Lunch is ready!" Jessica came out from the kitchen. "What did you think of the place?"

 

"It's nice..."

 

"Great! I was a little worried about your opinions, let's go eat!" Jessica bent down to take Seonho out of Minhyun's arms- " **I can carry him**." 

 

"Sure Minhyun! Just be a little careful." Jessica flinched at Minhyun's twinge in pain when he got up. "Are you sure, I can-"

 

" **I can do it."**

 

"Oh okay, just don't trip."

 

Minhyun hobbled into the Kitchen with Seonho 2 minutes later, acting like he didn't just take that long to do a 10-second task. He steadied himself down onto a chair while balancing Seonho on his lap.

 

"Sorry, I'll buy a baby chair when we go out." His aunt smiled apologetically and set down their bowls of food.

 

"I'm not the best cook, but I hope you guys find the kimchi stew good!" Jessica sat down with her own bowl and took the bite first to show she wasn't a bad cook.  
  
They all tried a sip and the flicker of enjoyment in their eyes was enough for Jessica to flash them a grin at their approval. Minhyun fed a small spoonful to Seonho who also let out a quiet squeal in delight.

 

"You're not hungry Seongwoo?" He still hadn't touched his stew after a few minutes.

 

"No...."

 

"Are you allergic to something?"

 

"No I-."

 

"His tongue can't handle hot food!" 

 

"Yeah right Jaehwan!" Seongwoo quickly took a sip to protect his pride, spitting it up immediately and cradling his tongue from the heat. Jaehwan gave him a smug look.

 

"Really? You're exactly like your halmeoni!" Jessica sadly reminisced on the memories. "If I remember right, she always had to put half a cup of cold water in her soup, you want that?" Seongwoo's stomach grumbled, enough of an answer to draw a laugh out of his aunt and for her to get up to grab some cold water. 

 

"There you go." She carefully poured the water in to avoid splashing and gave it a couple of stirs, "Is that better?" Seongwoo tried it and beamed at her. "It is good!"

 

"I'm glad you like it." Everyone fell into a more comfortable silence then before after the problem was resolved.

 

 

**_RINGGGG_** ** _!_** The sound of a telephone ringing bellowed through their silence and prompted Jessica to answer it.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Is this Ms.Jung?"

 

"Yes it is, and you are?"

 

"I'm Dr.Kim, the surgeon who did surgery on your nephew Hwang Hyunbin." Jessica turned the phone to speaker so the other boys could listen.

 

"How did Hyunbin's surgery go?"

 

"It was successful."

 

"YAY!" All the boys cheered.

 

"However...."

 

"It's hard to explain.... I'll disclose more when you guys come here, and you may come now if you want."

 

"Thank you doctor, we'll be there soon." By the time Jessica came back after setting the phone away, all the boys were nearly finished with their meal. Obviously devouring it fast with the intent to see their brother.

 

~

 

"Excited?" Jessica asked as she put her seatbelt on.

 

"Yes!" Excitement was evident in the air, but also, a hint of concern.

 

"Why did the doctor say that there was something else that happened to Hyunbin?" Jaehwan scratched his chin in question.

 

"Maybe he lost a finger?"

 

"Seongwoo!" Minhyun covered Daehwi's ears, and leaned in. "He's too young to hear that!"

 

"*cough* sorry, I meant, maybe he can sleep with his eyes open now."

 

"That sounds cool!" Daehwi clapped his hands at his brother's potential new talent.

 

"I don't want to think about it, let's play I, Spy." Jaehwan suggested. "I spy with my little eyes, something black."

 

"Is it my nostrils?"

 

"Not this time Seongwoo!"

 

"Is it my hair?"

 

"Wrong, hyung!"

 

"Black bird!" Daehwi pointed at a crow flying in the sky.

 

"Right! You can choose something now Daehwi!"

 

"I spy with my little eyes, something white!"

 

~

 

"I spy with my little eyes, something peach!"

 

"Peach?"

 

"Is it that boy over there in the peach coloured shirt." Minhyun pointed out a young boy walking into the hospital with a peach coloured shirt.

 

"How did you know hyung?"

 

"Seongwoo, you're obsessed with peaches how would I not know." Seongwoo grumbled and took off his seatbelt, they had arrived.

 

"We're here now boys!" Jessica opened the side door and stood back. Letting the boys get out on their own this time, seemed like they only needed Minhyun's help in spite of his injuries, Jessica held Seonho though.

 

"I hope you guys are ready." They all walked in, the hospital seemed bigger and more high tech than a Busan hospital could ever be.

 

"Is Appa going to die?" The peach colored shirt boy was at the front desk with his mom, he was looking up at her sadly with tearful eyes.

 

"Don't worry Euigeon, I'm sure he's fine, let's go visit his room." His mother led him away by the hand and Jessica stepped up to the receptionist.

 

"Hello! I'm here to check in on Hwang Hyunbin."

 

"Ahh! Ms.Jung!" Jessica turned to the source of the voice, a doctor was approaching them. "I'm the person on the phone, Dr.Kim."

 

"Nice to meet you!" Jessica shook his hand and bowed slightly. "Now, about Hyunbin's conition?"

 

"Ah yes!" Dr.Kim pulled out a clipboard and flipped to a section. "Due to the cuts from the glass, he has several stitches on his face and neck, but since this areas can heal cuts fairly quickly the stitches should be gone in a week and the cuts healed in a month or two." He ran his finger down the page.

 

"He also suffered a bullet straight to his shoulder, we had to apply a few metal plates because it was fractured. And one more thing, but I don't think I should say it yet."

 

"Why? Something bad?"

 

"Not the worst thing, and I've only dealt with this once before, but I feel it's better for you to see it when he wakes up before I explain then the other way around."

 

"That's fine, are we allowed to see him?"

 

"Why yes of course! Follow me!" They followed him down the hall.

 

 

Loud shouting came from one room.

 

"UMMA!" A little boy was sobbing loudly

 

"Shh Euigeon, it's okay." The same pair of voices from before caused them to flinch. The doctor was unfazed. "One day I had to stop taking all those deaths personally." The doctor leaned over and whispered into Jessica's ear, she nodded knowingly and turned around to give the boys a reassuring smile. "It's okay boys."

 

"And this is the room." The doctor announced as they stopped in front of the room at the end of the hall. "Oh wait." The doctor removed his hand from the doorknob and turned back to them. "Don't do anything aggresive or such, you can touch him but he's very frail right now so don't do anything that will cause one of the stitches to break."

 

After receiving nods of understanding, he opened the door for them.

 

"Hyunbin!" The kids ran in, stopping themselves immediately after remembering the doctor's words.

 

He was paler then he's ever been, likely from all the blood loss, and Minhyun felt himself grimace at the stitches across Hyunbin's face, he could count 10 in total. He carefully slid down the side of Hyunbin's hospital gown to reveal another set of stitches to recover the area where metal plates were inserted.

 

He was sleeping peacefully, but all the stitches on his face said otherwise. His heart monitor beat steadily with his slow breaths.

 

"He was awake just a while ago, but we induced him with sleep medication so that he can rest fully for the first day."

 

"So he'll wake up tomorrow?"

 

"Yes that's how long we planned, but you are free to stay overnight if you'd like."

 

"I don't know." Jessica glanced at her nephews. "We still have a lot to unpack, maybe we'll just come back early tomorrow."

 

"No!" They were all protesting.

 

"I guess we'll stay overnight."

 

"Perfect! I'll get the nurses to bring in a few more seats and a little carriage for the baby." The doctor left the room.

 

"So many booboos..." Daehwi's finger darted out to poke at the stitches curiously.

 

"Don't." Minhyun stopped Daehwi's finger, "That might hurt him."  
Jessica felt her phone vibrate, the boys needed alone time with their brother, so she excused herself.

 

"Hello?" Jessica answered the phone.

 

"Hello Ms. Jung, it's Minhyuk." Jessica's eyes lit up

 

"Oh! Minhyuk! Do you have any news for me?"

 

"In fact I do, I was able to get a lead on the location of your sister."  
  
"That's great! I knew she wasn't dead!" Jessica smiled.

 

"I can't guarantee if she's still alive, but I've tracked her location to be somewhere in Daegu."

 

"Ahh thank you Minhyuk! Anything else?"

 

"Not for now Ms. Jung, I'll continue searching. Have a nice day."

 

"You too Minhyuk." Jessica put her phone back in her pocket and smiled, things were finally looking up at least. She walked back to the room.

 

Everything was set up while she was gone, and the boys were all looking at Hyunbin silently.

 

Jessica found the scene inspirational, she pulled out her sketchbook and started drawing up clothing ideas that flashed into her mind.

 

~~

 

After a hospital cafeteria dinner, observing Hyunbin some more and watching t.v. A nurse came and provided toothbrushes and toothpaste so that they could freshen up for bed.

 

Jessica found it amusing that her nephews lined up in age order as they brushed their teeth in front of the mirror, she brushed Seonho's little growing teeth very gently. She also called one of her friends to go to her apartment to find some pajamas for the boys, it was dropped off and after changing clothes, they were ready for bed.

 

They brought the chairs beside Hyunbin's bed and they rested their heads beside his body.

 

"Goodnight Hyunbin."

 

"Goodnight Auntie Sica." They all said together, then eventually they dozed off. Jessica rocked Seonho in her arms until he was sound asleep as well and placed him in the provided carriage.

 

She kissed each of their heads, settling into her chair in the corner, and fell asleep too.

 

~~~

 

Jessica woke up to hushed whispers.

 

She opened her eyes slowly and it seemed they woke up hours ago, lively and awake.

 

"Look Auntie Sica is awake!" Daehwi sat in her lap.

 

"Hyunbin's arm has been twitching for the last 10 minutes." Minhyun informed her.

 

"That means he'll wake up soon!"

 

"Or we can just yell at him to wake up, HYU-."

 

"Jaehwan shut it!"

 

"Fine." Jaehwan shoved Seongwoo's hand away from his mouth with a pout.

 

"Did you boys eat breakfast yet? It seems like you've been up a while." They shook their heads.

 

"Okay I'll go grab some breakfast from the cafeteria, be back soon~" Jessica left the room.

 

"His other arm moved!" Daehwi exclaimed.

 

"Ngh..." A strangled mumble escaped Hyunbin's lips and his eyes twitched.

 

"He's waking up!" They all excitedly peered closer at his face. The pair of eyes slowly opened up. Darting around dazed and confused.

 

"HYUNBINNIE!" They pulled him into a tight group hug.

 

"What's happening?" Hyunbin was still dazed.

 

"We can explain later how do you feel?" Minhyun thread his fingers into his hair.

 

"Okay? I think haha." And that's when everyone saw it, as he laughed only one corner of his lips turned upward, leaving his mouth at an awkward angle.

 

~~~~

 

"Mmm good nothing seems to be wrong." The doctor had arrived for his shift after Jessica returned with breakfast and was checking to make sure there were no other signs of injury on Hyunbin. "And this is what was hard to explain earlier."

 

The doctor motioned to one of the stitches above the upper right corner of Hyunbin's lip.

 

"See, a piece of glass must've been able to severely damage one of Hyunbin's facial nerves, which means he won't be able to smile properly."

 

"Oh." Hyunbin frowned at it,  but he seemed to be taking the situation well.

 

"It is possible to fix this, on our last case we moved one of the patients thigh muscles up to the damaged nerve which allowed her to smile again." Hyunbin's eyes lit up.

 

"However Hyunbin is still young, and his body isn't fully developed yet, so I'd like to wait several years before his thigh muscle is fully developed at least."

 

"And when do you plan on that doctor?"

 

"Honestly around 10-12 years." Hyunbin's hope faltered.

 

"How about these?" Hyunbin pointed to his stitches.

 

"They should be fully healed and gone in a month or two." Hyunbin seemed happy again.

 

"Now I'd like Hyunbin to stay in the hospital for a week, so the cuts should be closed enough that we will be able to remove the stitches and then he can recover at home."

 

 

"Sorry boys we can't stay that long." All his brothers whined, the thought of not being with Hyunbin all the time was unbearable.

 

"Don't worry I'll make sure we visit him everyday." They were content with that idea.

 

They stayed until 3pm with Hyunbin.

 

"Bye Hyunbinnie." Each of his brothers gave him a reluctant hug but their aunt was waiting by the door so they couldn't stay forever.

 

"Bye bye." Hyunbin smiled his lopsided smile at them as they left.

 

~~~

 

 

They returned to the apartment to unpack everything that they brought.

 

"Hyung have you seen.-"

 

"Here it is." Minhyun picked out Daehwi's stuffed bear from one of the boxes.

 

"Thanks hyung!" Daehwi hugged his bear and tucked it under his arm to continue unpacking.

 

"They should be here any minute." Jessica muttered under her breath, she had gotten some professional movers to pick up the boys' beds and a few other things they couldn't carry back from Busan.

 

Her cellphone rang.

 

"Oh it must be them!" She picked up the phone without looking at the number.

 

"Hi Jessica! It's Yoona."

 

"Oh Yoona! I wasn't expecting your call, anything you need?"

 

"Dongho's been begging for the last hour to talk to Minhyun, do you mind if he does?"

 

"Sure just give me a sec." Jessica heard a cheer from the other line as she pulled the phone away from her ear and walked up to Minhyun. She passed the phone with a quiet "it's Dongho." And walked away.

 

"Hi Dongho hyung."

 

"Minhyun! How are you feeling?"

 

"My leg's a little sore and so is my head, but I didn't need the crutches anymore."

 

"That's good! ***BEEP*** aawww Noona's phone is on low battery, that means I have to go." Minhyun could feel his pout on the other end.

 

"Bye hyung."

 

 

"Bye Minhyun, I hope we'll see each other soon!" Minhyun frowned as he handed the phone back, he wished that Jonghyun was on there too.

 

"No Jaehwan, I want to sleep in that corner!"

 

"That corner will be mine Seongwoo hyung!" Minhyun sighed, sometimes it was a handful settling down those two.

 

 

(Neither of them won and Minhyun gave the corner to Daehwi)

 

* **Later that night***

 

Minhyun's eyes shot open as he heard a quiet whimper. An almost unnoticeable sound but it caught his attention. He climbed out of bed and walked into the room across the hall where Seongwoo, Jaehwan, and Daehwi slept.

 

***sniff**sniff***

 

Minhyun was immediately drawn to Daehwi's bed. He pulled down the covers to see Daehwi. Daehwi was clutching his teddy bear to his chest, tears trickling down his cheek as he tried hiding the sounds of sadness in his pillow.

 

"Daehwi...." Minhyun gently rubbed Daehwi's back until his crying softened. Then held him up against his chest and let him cry the rest out. Just how his father used to hold Daehwi.

 

"I*sniff* I-i miss A-appa." Daehwi stuttered into Minhyun's neck.

 

"I know, Daehwi, but he's in a better place." Minhyun was never the best at wording his empathy.

 

"W-what b-better plac-ce?"

 

"A place where he'll be happy."

 

"W-will I s-see him s-soon?"

 

"We'll all meet him at the same place."

 

"A-at the s-same time?"

 

"Maybe at various times, we don't want to surprise appa too much." Daehwi let out a quiet giggle and Minhyun was relieved to see him calming down a little.

 

"But right now he's watching us under the same sky and he wants you to get some sleep." Daehwi bit his lip and looked hesitant to close his eyes.

 

"Can you sing me a song hyung?"

 

"Umma's song?"

 

"Mhmm..." Minhyun smiled at Daehwi, threading his fingers through his hair as a quiet but warm melody filled the room.

 

 

"Minhyun?" Minhyun looked up from his spot beside Daehwi's bed. His aunt was standing in the doorway.

 

"You should go to sleep honey. You still need to heal."

 

"But Daehwi had another bad dream." Minhyun gestured to the younger's swollen eyes.

 

"It's okay Minhyun I can watch him-"

 

"I can." Jessica let out a soft sigh when Minhyun seemed adamant on making sure his brother would be okay.

 

"If you say so Minhyunnie. Good night." His aunt drifted back into the darkness of the halls.

 

Daehwi was snoring lightly on Minhyun's chest. Minhyun figured he'll just sleep with him tonight and slowly lowered himself in the blanket, careful to not awaken him.

 

"We'll get through this together." He whispered softly in Daehwi's ear before closing his own eyes.

 

**~~~~~~A Few Days Later Back in Busan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Jonghyun frowned as he was in the back in the cafe cleaning the baking area. All because of his mom.

 

After her first check up with the doctor a couple of days ago, she was advised not to work as much as usual to avoid a miscarriage. So she took advantage, spoiling her favorite son and taking him out while forcing the "runt" to work.

 

"I'm going out with Joonmyeon, make yourself useful and take these cleaning supplies and scrub the oven, counters, and floor in the kitchen. At least it'll help you lose some weight."

 

Jonghyun wanted to go visit the orphanage at least, but he knew Taeyeon would review the security footage if she was suspicious and knew he left.

 

"Jonghyunnie~" His dad was at the doorway of the kitchen. He was almost never home, but Jonghyun appreciated his company when he did bother to exist in his life. "Why are you working so hard?" Baekhyun wiped some sweat off of his son's forehead.

 

"Umma told me to do it."

 

"Aish....... Don't worry you've done enough, it looks brand new, want to go out for some bubble tea?" Jonghyun's face lit up at that suggestion.

 

"Yeah! ... But won't Umma get mad at me?"

 

 

"It's okay, must be the baby getting to her. Don't worry I'll cover for you if she does get mad." Baekhyun winked at him and led him out the cafe to his car.

 

 

~

 

Baekhyun smiled at his son happily slurping the bubble tea.

 

"Is it good?" Jonghyun nodded.

 

"That's good, now I have a question for you." Jonghyun hummed in response as his mouth was full of bubbles.

 

"Your mother's been expressing a lot of interest in moving to Seoul, something about politics and creating a bigger fortune by expanding our cafe, I know you may not want to move but-"

 

"Okay." Baekhyun quirked his eyebrow at his son.

 

"Really? I thought you'd need a little persuading."

 

"Yes, it's fine." And maybe I'll get to see Minhyun again Jonghyun thought.

 

"Oh perfect, I'm just preparing you for when your mother really does want to move, I feel like she may yell at you right away about moving." Baekhyun patted his sons' shoulder. "Want ice cream after that?"

 

 

He laughed at his sons' enthusiastic nod.

 

So when his mother did yell at him a month later that they were moving, he took the box out of her hands with a smile and started packing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Next time on Coffee for Two (But what matters more is you):**

 

 

"Do me a favor and don't release it on the news or media. I'd like this to be private."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I hope you guys like Baekhyun more then Taeyeon because I'm trying to make you guys feel that way.
> 
> AND yes Hyunbin's complication isn't that bad, the ORIGINAL PLAN WAS TO PARALYZE HIM, you guys are welcome ;D  
> Hyunbin's complication 100% inspired by this video : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQjcYTuuBc8
> 
>  
> 
> MM I didn't want to leave every chapter on a cliff hanger, I already put you people on enough suspense over the last couple of chapters, I'll give your brain a little break. 
> 
> BUT, there will be a cliffhanger in the next chapter kind of XD so ;p enjoy the brain break now. 
> 
> Since there's no cliffhanger, let's reflect a little bit. Giving you guys something to think about
> 
> Jonghyun is moving to Seoul, so what's happening to Dongho and Minki?
> 
> "If they're not adopted give me a call, I'll sort some things out." Didn't Jessica say something like that last chapter? 
> 
>  
> 
> I actually had no wifi over the last 3 damn days because I was on vacation (weird vacation ikr) SO I CRIED YESTERDAY BECAUSE I COULDN'T SEE THE DAMN WANNA ONE DEBUT, BUT RIGHT NOW I'M JAMMING BECAUSE I LOVE ITTTTTT going to buy the album tomorrow, fingers crossed for Daniel photocard. 
> 
> I also ended up writing the majority of this chapter on the trip back to my house ;p So yeah. I'll be busy over the next few days but I should be back to writing on Saturday (Then skip Sunday because I'm busy again lmao) So I'm going to say next Thursday for the next chapter? Yes we'll go with that. 
> 
> ALSO, I have the prologue 95% planned out so it has been planned that there will be 3-4 more parts in the prologue. 
> 
> BUT WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT 3-4 PARTS?
> 
> You'll find out ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading guys <3


	9. Virtue's Last Reward (Prologue Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title totally based from that horror video game xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello people
> 
>  
> 
> Forgive this long and clumped chapter , the prologue is coming to an end in a chapter or two so squished ideas may seem obvious

 

As promised, they visited every day, and as promised by Dr.Kim, Hyunbin had his stitches removed and took his first steps into his aunt's apartment a week later.

Over the next month, his cuts slowly faded away, only the scar on his shoulder remained to remind him of that terrible day.But their aunt and Minhyun did fairly well helping them get over it and move on. Jessica always tried to distract them with the happier things in life, like ice cream and amusement parks. While Minhyun was there when their minds did flash back to painful memories. Jessica never knew what Minhyun did since he always wanted to be alone with his brothers when they cried but he must've been doing it right since they always seemed to be happy and cheery the next day.It seemed to be the hardest for Daehwi, he cried every night, but it was becoming less frequent and it made Minhyun glad.So when they all seemed emotionally stable, Jessica registered them for the local elementary school, education was still important. After hearing their story the principal was more than willing to let them in despite being a month late.Daehwi and Seonho were still too young and would stay at home with Jessica while she worked.The first day she brought them all in, their respective teachers were standing by the office eagerly waiting for the boys' that they've heard so much about it."Hyungs!" Daehwi wasn't used to the idea and upset about seeing all his hyungs leaving him. He was crying and making grabby hands but Jessica had to keep a firm hand on his shoulder."It'll be fine Daehwi, look you still have Seonho." She lowered Seonho down in front of Daehwi, oblivious to the tears, Seonho clapped happily upon seeing his brother."B-but what if h-hyungs l-leave forever?""No, we won't Daehwi." Minhyun gave him a kiss on his forehead. "You'll see us soon don't worry.""P-pinky promise?""Pinky promise." Minhyun curled his pinky with Daehwi's shaky one, he left with a hug and followed his teacher down the hall. The other three gave him a hug and left as well. Daehwi still looked sad as the trio left the school."You'll get to go to school next year Daehwi." Daehwi liked the sound of it and his mood changed almost immediately. Jessica laughed watching her nephew skip to the car.And when school was finished, Jessica was glad to see all the boys okay. She was a little nervous about how Hyunbin's classmates were going to react to his smile but he couldn't stop smiling and talking about how cool they thought it was so she was okay with it. She thought she was.~~~Jessica didn't have a good feeling when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket.She was grocery shopping with Daehwi and Seonho while the others were at school. She grimaced at the identity of the school calling."Hello?""Hi Ms. Jung, are you available to come to the school?" It was the principal."What happened?" Jessica watched Daehwi try to sneakily add a bucket of ice cream to the cart."There was a physical dispute.""I'll be on my way." She'll let the ice cream slide this time. She rushed the cart to check out, she had finished most of the shopping anyway. She got in her van with the other two and left for the school.~She stopped as she was about to enter the principal's office."Mmmmm I shouldn't take you guys in." She left Daehwi and Seonho with the secretary. Who cooed at the little bundle of fluff in her arms and passed Daehwi a small box of children's books and toys. Satisfied with the scene, Jessica knocked on the door."Come in." She walked in to see Minhyun sitting in one chair, unharmed. However the boy on the other side had a bloody nose and a black eye, and his mother was trying to console him on the other side. "Good afternoon Ms. Jung.""Can someone explain to me what happened." Jessica sat beside Minhyun."Your son assaulted my son!" The other woman got up and pointed an accusing finger at Jessica."He's my nephew, I want to know why he did.""According to students in the hall and a teacher that witnessed it, Minhyun did attack Himchan first.""I'm going to sue you for this!""Please calm yourself Mrs.Kim." The woman sat back down."Now I think I know what happened but we're going to have to ask someone else. Hey, Eunbi." The principal contacted the secretary through a device on his desk."Look at you Seonho, you're so cute OH! Mr. Yoo, what can I get you." Jessica could practically feel the secretaries embarrassment."Please send Hwang Hyunbin to my office.""Sure sir *click* Excuse the interruption. Can Hwang Hyunbin come to the office? Thank you. *click* All done, he should be there in a minute.""Thank you Eunbi.""You're welcome........ That word Daehwi? It says beautiful, let's sound it out Bee-yoo-tee-full. Good!" The principal laughed at his secretary."Turn off your microphone Eunbi.""Oh my god I'm so sorry, oh are you Hyunbin. " **Hyunbin Hyung!"** "Yes Hyunbin Mr. Yoo is waiting for you in his office, go ahead." Eunbi switched off her microphone as Hyunbin poked his head inside. All it took for him was to make eye contact with Himchan for a second before he ran out of the office.

Mr. Yoo pressed his lips into a tight line, his theory seemed to be correct.

 

"Hmm, I don't want to come to a conclusion yet." He flipped on his microphone again. "Eunbi." 

 

"Come back! Daehwi do you want to go get your brother? Go ahead but be careful. Yes, Mr.Yoo?" 

 

"Send me the security camera recording for the hallway by the lower floor bathroom from the last hour."

 

"Of course! It should be fully uploaded to your computer in a minute."

 

"Thanks, Eunbi."

 

"Hyunbin's back do you want him to come in or..."

 

"He can stay there with his brother."

 

"Okay, thanks." The voice cut out again. Mr. Yoo typed a few things on his computer, turning the monitor over to everyone else in the room after a minute.

 

"Now I haven't seen the footage but shall we watch it?'

 

"Anything to prove how victimized my son is!" Himchan's mother exclaimed.

 

"Very well." Mr.Yoo flipped on the recording.

 

  _ **"Come on! Smile! I want to see how ugly you look!" Himchan had Hyunbin cornered against the wall with a couple of his other friends.**_

__

_**Hyunbin muttered in rejection and shook his head** _

__

_**"Let's beat it out of him!"** _

__

_**"Good idea!" Himchan kicked Hyunbin in the stomach, drawing a yelp out of him and forcing him to the ground. "Are you going to show us that ugly smile or do you want another kick?"** _

__

_**"Don't lay another finger on him!" Minhyun showed up in the corner of the screen.** _

__

_**"Come and make me!" It didn't take another second before Minhyun leaped at him. Himchan's friends tried to pull Minhyun off of Himchan as he repeatedly punched his face. A teacher who was passing by ran over and got Minhyun off of Himchan.** _

__

_**"Don't you dare hurt my brother again!" Minhyun shouted as the teacher dragged him off screen. Hyunbin sat scared in the corner as another teacher appeared on the screen to help Hyunbin.** _

__

Mr. Yoo closed the recording and quirked his eyebrow towards Himchan's mom. 

 

"See! He beat my son up!" 

 

"And you didn't see what your son was doing previously?" His mother was tongue tied. The principal turned on his microphone. "Eunbi can you send Hyunbin to the school nurse and tell her to check in his abdominal area."

 

"Of course Mr. Yoo! Come on Hyunbin, let's go to the nurse! Yes, Daehwi can come too....... oh and I should bring cute little Seonho." Mr. Yoo turned back to them after shutting off his microphone. 

 

"It's against the school rules to bully someone, but it is also bad to physically hurt someone. But since Himchan committed both of those I'll give him 2 months of detention." His mother was flabbergasted. "You can't do that!"

 

"Oh yes I can, if you don't leave with him now I'll suspend him for a few days." She angrily got up and left with Himchan. "You're a terrible principle!"

 

"And you're a terrible mother!" He fired back as the door closed. He looked back to Jessica and Minhyun. 

 

"Is Minhyun getting detention too?" 

 

"I understand where he's coming from and the reasons for his actions but fighting isn't the answer. And I'm sure you don't have the time for him to stay after school for a detention. So here." Minhyun passed two pages to Minhyun. "You can fill out these reflection sheets on your actions and bring them to me tomorrow, then you won't have detention." He gave the two of them a wink.

 

"Oh thank you, Mr. Yoo." Jessica bowed graciously. Minhyun gave a tiny bow as well. 

 

"It's my pleasure, your nephew reminds me of my childhood self." He placed his hand on Minhyun's shoulder. "Now if anyone tries to bully Hyunbin or your other brothers just come tell me okay? Or else I'll make you fill out another reflection sheet if you hit them."

 

"Thank you, you must've been through a lot today, you can take him home now if you want Ms. Jung."

 

"That would be nice."

 

"Do you want to take your other nephews home as well?" 

 

"Yes." Mr.Yoo pressed a green button before turning on his microphone _**"May Hwang Seongwoo and Hwang Jaehwan please come to the office, and bring your belongings."**_

__

 After the other two arrived, they all left Mr.Yoo and headed to the nurse's office to visit Hyunbin while Minhyun filled the duo in on what happened. 

 

"Pfft really? Your classmate tried to beat up someone 6 years younger than him? How pathetic." Seongwoo guffawed and received a slap from Jaehwan.

 

"What if Hyunbin is really hurt?" 

 

"Knowing how pathetic that Himchan guy is he probably tickled Hyunbin with his foot." 

 

"You're right!" The two ended up laughing until they reached the door of the nurses' office, both faces turning into worry as they got a peek at Hyunbin who was looking down on the bed. 

 

"He wouldn't let me check." The nurses said. "But I let Daehwi do the check up instead and it doesn't seem to be anything bad. Just a light bruise that's delicate to touch. Just don't roughhouse with him and he should be fine." 

 

"That's great! Let's go home and Auntie Sica will make her famous kimchi stew to make you feel better." Hyunbin immediately ran up to Minhyun and hugged his leg. It was only when Minhyun picked him up did they realize that he was crying.

 

"T-thanks for h-helping me h-hyung."

 

"Of course Hyunbinne." Minhyun patted his back. "And if someone wants to make fun of you again tell hyung and he'll beat them up." 

 

"No, he'll tell the principal so he doesn't get detention." Jessica reminded him. 

 

As a kind gesture, the nurse handed the boys lollipops and they were on there way out of the school.

 

** **Later that night****

_**WAHHH!** _

__

Jessica lazily slapped the baby monitor off, must be time for one of Seonho's feedings. She climbed out of bed after a minute and walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of the pre-made formula. 

 

"Isn't that good Seonho?" Jessica stopped when she entered. Minhyun was already there feeding Seonho with a tired grin.

 

"Minhyun you're awake?" The said boy took notice of his aunt and smiled at her. "It's late Auntie Sica why don't you go off to bed?" 

 

"I should be saying the same thing it's 3 am!"

 

"It's fine I know you're tired from taking care of all of us." 

 

"Oh, Minhyun...." Jessica gazed at how content Seonho looked in Minhyun's arms. "You know you're a really good big brother." 

 

 "I try my best." 

 

"I can tell they all look up to you."

 

"Thanks." 

 

"Are you sure you don't want me to take over? You must be tired." 

 

"I'm fine, tomorrow's Saturday anyway, I'll just be sleeping a bit longer." 

 

"If you say so Minhyun, good night." Jessica walked back to her room and climbed into bed. 

 

She left her bedroom door open so that she could listen to Seonho's soft giggles to the quiet, sweet nothings Minhyun whispered in his ear.

 

~~~~~~~ _ **2 years later**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_"Now Mrs. Kim, would you let us in on the secret to your success."_

 

_"Well, it certainly wasn't luck." The two laughed on the T.V. "But all I did was work hard, expanding our cafes across the country."_

 

_"That's really nice Mrs.Kim, but you must've had a few obstacles on your way to fortune, mind filling us in on any?"_

 

_"Well there was one obstacle a couple of years ago, but I can't fill you in on that. But I was able to overcome and it's what allowed me to move to Seoul with my family to grow my business."_

 

_"Mrs.Kim that's lovely! Are you sure you don't want to fill us in on that obstacle?"_

 

_"Haha, my lips are sealed."_

 

_"Also congratulations on your acceptance into the National Assembly." The reporter offered a gentle round of applause._

 

_"Thank you for the congratulations."_

 

_"How is that like Mrs.Kim? Balancing your cafe and political life?"_

 

_"It may seem tiring, but it's very pleasant and there is no struggle whatsoever in balancing the two."_

 

_"And if I'm correct you're married with 3 kids? How's that too."_

 

_"You are correct, my family is doing great. My kids do enjoy watching over our cafes while my husband manages everything when I'm busy."_

 

_"There have been rumors going around that you plan to be president one day, is that true?"_

 

_"Why yes, it is. Who wouldn't aspire to lead such a wonderful country."_

 

_"That's wonderful Mrs.Kim, oh looks like that's all the time we have for now." The reporter turned back to the camera._

 

_"And there you have it, folks, our lovely interview with affluent cafe owner and possible future president of South Korea, Kim Taeyeon has come to a close. Coming up next, A car pileup on highway 50 has occurred, injury amounts will be broadcasted when received. So stay tuned."_

 

Jessica smiled, Kim Taeyeon seemed so wonderful, she remembered seeing her in her first cafe a couple of years ago in Busan. 

 

"Ahh, I hope I get to see her again." Jessica walked to the living room. "Breakfast time!" Jessica called out. Immediately 6 heads popped out of their rooms and raced for the kitchen. Seonho tripped on his stubby legs but Jessica caught him. 

 

"Going too fast there little guy, let's get you seated in the kitchen." She carried Seonho to the kitchen to see Jaehwan and Seongwoo fighting over the same chair again. 

 

"You got to sit here yesterday!" 

 

"You sat here for a whole week in a row!" 

 

"Calm down!" Minhyun's voice silenced them. "Jaehwan you sat there yesterday so Seongwoo can sit there," Jaehwan grumbled and sat beside Hyunbin. 

 

"Aren't you all excited for school?" Jessica ruffled Minhyun's hair. "Are you excited for high school?" 

 

"Not really, I don't want to leave them." Minhyun looked glum. 

 

"Don't worry, I'm sure Seongwoo will do a good job watching them right?" 

 

"Of course!" Seongwoo sat up proudly.

 

They ate their breakfast happily, then they all loaded themselves into the van and took off. 

 

Everyone looked reluctant to leave Minhyun in the car. 

 

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure it'll be fine." They all left after hugging Minhyun, Seongwoo leading their group into the main doors of the elementary school. 

 

They pulled up in front of the high school. 

 

"You'll be okay Minhyun." Jessica gave his shoulder an assuring pat. "Do you want me to come out with you?" 

 

"It's okay." 

 

"Ba ba hyung!" Seonho cheerfully called out. 

 

"Bye Seonho, bye Auntie Sica." Jessica watched Minhyun enter the high school alone, it was definitely a foreign sight to see just one Hwang alone. 

 

"Ow...." Jessica clutched her chest again as it throbbed in pain. It had been like that the last couple of weeks. 

 

"I should really go see a doctor." She grumbled to herself, might as well do it today. "Seonho what do you think about visiting the doctor?" Seonho's eyes grew wide. 

 

"Fun!" Seonho always liked seeing people. 

 

"Okay, then we'll give the doctor a visit." Jessica revved up her engine and drove in direction of the clinic, hoping to get a prescription for her chest pains.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yoona sighed as she watched Dongho and Minki doing homework together in the kitchen. No one had adopted them yet she was getting worried that the government would kick them out of the orphanage in a couple of years. 

 

They acted happy but Yoona knew every time another kid was adopted, she'd hear Minki's silent cries and Dongho's comforting whispers in the middle of the night when she got up to grab some water.

 

"How's the homework going?" Yoona placed a small plate of cookies in front of them.

 

"It's easy today, Noona?"

 

"Yes, Dongho?"

 

"I want to talk to Minhyun..."

 

"I know I'm sorry."   They used to have weekly chats, but after Yoona broke her phone and had to get a new one 8 months ago, she had lost Jessica's number.

 

"Here, a cookie will cheer you up." Minki shoved his unfinished half into Dongho's mouth. He gagged at the loose crumbs that shot into his throat.

 

"Thanks *cough* Minki."

 

"I'll tell you what, I'll go look for that sheet Jessica gave me, and if I can find it, I'll tell you so that you can call."

 

"That's great Noona! Hope you come back fast." Dongho called out to her as she left the kitchen.

 

Yoona practically trashed her room in search of that phone number, she was resting in her pile of belongings when someone rushed through the door.

 

"Noona!"

 

"Yes, Junhyeok?"

 

"Junyoung fell and cut his knee."

 

"I''m a little busy, how about you go tell Dongho or Minki hyung so that they can help." The little boy nodded and ran out, slamming the door shut. The wind from by the slam caused a pile of papers in the corner of the room to scatter about.

 

''Aish...." Yoona reached over to organize the papers when her hand stopped at the tiny piece of paper in front of her. It was Jessica's phone number.

 

"Perfect." Yoona typed the number into her new phone, but she wasn't going to tell Dongho just yet, she had other intentions.........

 

~~~

 

_**It's been 2 years but I still can't find you....**_ A boy thought as he looked out the window sadly.

 

"KIM JONGHYUN!" The boy flinched at the source of the voice, he turned around slowly. Taeyeon was looking at him angrily. "Did you touch my computer?!?!?"

 

"No....."

 

"What's wrong?" Baekhyun appeared and placed his hand on Jonghyun's shoulder. 

 

"Some of my files are gone!!" Taeyeon was pointing at a blank spot on the laptop she was holding. 

 

"Maybe they never existed?"

 

"Don't throw bullshit at me Baekhyun! But maybe they just got deleted." Taeyeon rubbed her forehead with her free hand. "But if someone gets their hands on those I'm-"

 

"You're what?" 

 

"It's nothing." Taeyeon stormed out of the room. 

 

~~~~~

 

 

Jessica felt weak as she plopped onto her couch. 

 

_**"Ms.Jung I'm really sorry." The doctor in front of her scanned his papers.** _

__

_**"I know you've been on chemo for 6 months and your cancer seemed to be controlled. But for some reason, it didn't disappear and it has now excelled to stage 3 and almost to stage 4." Jessica hung her down and started to cry, the boys didn't deserve this too.** _

__

_**"Do we have any other option?"** _

__

_**"No, because surgery is way too life threatening for you at this point."** _

__

_**"So...How long?"** _

__

_**"You'll be lucky if you make it 3 months at the most Ms.Jung."** _

__

_**"I guess that's enough time."** _

__

_**"Do you still want to continue chemo maybe you'll last longer-"** _

__

_**"No, it's pointless now." Jessica got up slowly, "Can you help me to my car?"** _

__

_**"Of course Ms.Jung."** _

__

__

_**"**_ They don't deserve this." Jessica took off her wig and looked at it shamefully. Her nephews didn't even know, she would wear her wig and apply enough foundation to make her skin look healthy. She used up all her daily energy to make them happy, and most days she handed Seonho in the care of one of her friends because she was always too tired to watch over him after dropping the boys off at school. She just wished that she had received different results after she got her chest pain checked on Minhyun's first day of high school. 

 

_**RINGGG!** _

__

Jessica reached for her cellphone and answered it.

 

"Hello?" She croaked out weakly.

 

"Hello is this Jung Jessica?

 

"Yes it is, why may you be calling?"

 

"This is the police....... we've happened to find someone who's in relation to you."

 

 

"And who may that be?"

 

"We've identified her as Hwang Tiffany." 

 

"MY SISTER!?!?"

"Yes but we have unfortunate news."

"What happened?" 

"She's dead."

__

Jessica's phone fell on the floor, she couldn't believe it, she spent so long searching for her and it all came to this. She didn't even have the energy to cry anymore.

 

"Hello? Hello?" She could still hear the officer's voice from the phone on the ground and picked it up. 

 

"Sorry, could you give me more details?" 

 

"Her body was found in the morning buried. A passing witness saw her hand sticking out of the ground while they were going for a jog. Would you like to come and see the body?"

 

"No. _**I'll see her soon.**_ "

 

"Very well."

 

"Oh and one more thing officer."

 

"Anything I can do?"

 

"Do me a favor and don't release it on the news or media. I'd like this to be private." Jessica couldn't imagine the horror of the boys finding out, they had already grown accustomed to the idea that she was dead before so they didn't need this shock. 

 

"Fairly well, we'll keep it disclosed, anything else you want?" 

 

"No it's fine thank you." 

 

"One final thing Ms.Jung."

 

"It is also true that her husband died a couple of years ago?"

 

"Yes."

 

"And their children are legally under your care?"

 

"Yes." 

 

"We've been withholding the Hwang's fortune ever since the husband died because we were never sure if your sister was dead. But now that they've both been deceased we are transferring it to you.'

 

"Oh, really?"

 

"We've sent a lawyer over to your place to organize everything."

 

"Yes thank you officer have a nice day." She was about to put the phone away until she saw the blinking notification in the corner, _**new voicemail,**_

__

She clicked on it. 

 

**"Hi Jessica, it's Yoona. Sorry for not talking for so long I changed my phone and lost your number. Ummmmmmm, remember how you mentioned adopting Dongho and Minki? Well...... it's been a couple of years and they're still here. You know I'm just worried....... they're at that point where no one wants to adopt them because of their age and the government might kick them out soon. If you could do anything..... please. I won't pressure you if you want to call me and talk about other things we can do that. Thanks, hope to see you soon Jessica!"**

Jessica sighed and pulled the phone away from her ear. 

 

She was going to adopt them, but there was no way she would be allowed to do it in this condition

 

_**knock knock (Insert Twice song)** _

 

Jessica practically crawled to the door and opened it.

 

"Hello Ms. Jung, I was sent to transfer the Hwang's fortune to you. My name is Jinki."

 

"Oh hello." A smile played on her lips. "Could you perhaps help me with a few other things.

 

"Of course."

 

"Then come inside and make yourself feel at home, I have a few things to discuss."

 

Maybe she could get something to work.

 

 

 

**Next time on I love you a Latte (One day I'm going to hurt you):**

"Why are the police here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE SCIENCE, so if i screwed anything up in the doctor scene forgive me TT
> 
> Jessica's going to die xD, and that's why I was so hesitant to make Jisung their uncle instead of Auntie Sica because I was going to kill whoever it was regardless and my friend told me it would be weird to kill someone now and use them again later in the story ;p well that was a lowkey spoiler. 
> 
> And you may have noticed the title/description changed!  
> The original title was way too fluffy, no revenge/hurt aspect in it whatsoever. But half of this story is built on that so you can see I went half and half . I love you a latte = cheesy/fluffy. One day I'm going to hurt you angsty/revenge like. But someone had a nice theory put together that Minhyun's saying I love you to Jonghyun but he'll have to hurt him because of his relation to his parents. I think, it was really good and I didn't think of it xD
> 
> But Idk if my description is good so tell me if it isn't and I'll try to rework it. 
> 
> QUESTION : WHAT IS JESSICA GOING TO DO? AND WHAT WAS THAT TEASER ABOUT? (It was short/lame right?)
> 
> The last two chapters are planned but they are planned to be way shorter so do you want them to be mushed together for one long chapter that will take a little longer to make and finish the prologue?
> 
> Or
> 
> Keep the two seperate chapters as the end of the prologue BECAUSE I just think the next chapter might be too hard hitting for some of you, and I don't want to attach the last chapter of the prologue to that part because if I make some of you cry. You'll be unfocussed for the next part and the next part is imo really important. 
> 
>  
> 
> Just tell me your thought THANKS GUYS <3
> 
> P.S: Does anyone want to make me a special icon i can use for my profile with all the Hwang brothers? (Minhyun,Seongwoo,Jaehwan,Hyunbin,Daehwi,Seonho) It was just a passing thought ;p


	10. Goodbye (Prologue part 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well goodbye Sica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(

"You look tired Auntie Sica." Jaehwan gave her a worried look as she stepped out of her room. No foundation could ever conceal the tiredness in her eyes. 

 

"It's nothing Hwannie. I've just been busy lately" She gave him a wide smile. "Don't you want to go play with one of your brothers?" 

 

"Oh yeah, I want to go bother Seongwoo hyung." Jaehwan disappeared into his room with Seongwoo and Daehwi, chaos ensued.

 

~~~~~

Jessica lowered herself to the floor slowly, she felt the strength leave her legs.

 

"Auntie Sica okay?" Hyunbin crouched down beside her. 

 

"I just wanted to stretch my legs on the floor, do you want to try it?" Hyunbin sat beside his aunt on the floor and spread his legs out.

 

"It feels nice!" Hyunbin's lopsided smile was contagious.

 

"That's good!" Jessica returned the smile. "Now you have more energy to play with Daehwi." Hyunbin had forgotten he was playing hide and seek.

 

"Daehwi I'm coming!" He disappeared around the corner.

 

~~~~~

 

Seonho pouted at her as she placed him in one of her friends' arms. 

 

"Do't leab Antie Ca." Tears welled in Seonho's eyes.

 

"I'll be back in a few hours Seonho, don't worry." Jessica gave a short peck on his forehead and left. She hated leaving Seonho with someone else but the boys were at school and she had another meeting with Jinki. 

~~~~~

***cough**cough**cough**cough**cough***

Jessica patted her chest to try and stop the coughing while she was cooking. 

 

"Auntie are you sick? Don't you want to rest?" Minhyun shot her a concerned look from the side. 

 

"I'm ***cough**cough*** fine Minhyun ***cough**cough*cough*cough***."

 

"I can cook if you want."

 

"No ***cough*** it's ***cough*** okay ***cough***. I just ***cough**cough*** got pepper in ***cough*** my ***cough**cough*** throat ***cough*.** "

 

"If you say so." Minhyun had a slight cold himself and didn't feel like arguing. But he distracted his brothers away from the kitchen so that they wouldn't hear her continuous coughs.

 

Something felt off about her, but Minhyun couldn't put his finger on it.

 

 

~~~~~

 

Jessica should've known it was happening today. 

 

It was the3-month mark since her unfortunate meeting with the doctor.

 

Maybe she felt too energetic in the morning, too much of a skip in her step when she walked to the kitchen, too much dancing as she enjoyed the music streaming from the radio, and maybe her farewell to her nephews leaving to school was too loud, because all her energy left her at lunch time. 

 

She thought it was going to be a good day so Seonho was at home with her. 

 

She didn't see it coming, but before she knew it, all her strength left her and she was on the floor. Seonho was already crying as he looked at his pained aunt. Or maybe it was because her wig had fallen off from the fall and he was scared of her bald head. 

 

She silently prayed that her strength would return after a few minutes like it always did. But after hearing Seonho wailing and trying to pull her up for 10 minutes, she started feeling her lungs tighten and the urge to close her eyes was unbearable.. 

 

It was the end. 

 

"S-s-seonho." Speaking was becoming a difficult task, but she hoped he would understand her hand motioning towards her cellphone. Luckily he did and pushed it towards her hand. 

 

Mustering all the energy she could, she got her finger to turn on her phone and activate the emergency number she had kept on the lock screen in case it happened. Her finger also managed to hit the speaker button. 

 

**"Hello this is 119, please state your emergency."**

"h-h--h-h-h-he-e-e-el.-l-l--p-p-p." The plea was long and drawn out but the operator seemed to grasp the situation, Seonho's accompanying cries was probably a contributing cause.

 

" **An ambulance has been notified of your location and is on it's way."**

Seonho was leaning over his aunt's face and wailing. His tears landed on her cheek, combining with her own tears of surrender. She'll try to stay awake, just to see the boys one last time.

 

~~~

 

_**"May Hwang Seongwoo, Hwang Jaehwan, Hwang Hyunbin, and Hwang Daehwi please come to the office. Please bring your belongings. Thank you."** _

__

They were all gathered in front of the office with their bags five minutes later.

 

"Is school over already?" Jaehwan peered at the school clock.

 

"I don't think so."

 

"Is Auntie Sica coming?" Daehwi clasped his hands in excitement.

 

"Maybe she wants to take us to the amusement park!"

 

"Maybe not Hyunbin, she's been busy recently." They watched a police officer enter with Minhyun beside him.

 

"Hyung!" Daehwi hugged his brother.

 

"Who are you?" Seongwoo gave the officer a suspicious look.

 

"I'm here to take you somewhere."

 

"Home?"

 

"Hyung do you know where?" They looked at Minhyun expectantly.

 

"I...I think it's best if you know when we get there. Let's go." His suspicions becoming clearer then ever, Minhyun hung his head dejectedly and led his brothers out of the school with the officer.

 

~~

 

"Isn't that baby adorable!" Seongwoo pointed at a baby being carried by what appeared to be his brother walking into the hospital.

 

"So cute! Wait, why are we at the hospital?" The officer parked his car.

 

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news. But you'll see it when we go in." Still confused, they followed him inside the building

 

They were led down a corridor on the second floor.

 

"Wait do you hear that?" They stopped for a second to listen to the faint sobs.

 

"It sounds like Seonho."

 

"Here it is, I'll leave you guys alone." The officer left them at the doorway after opening it.

 

"Auntie Sica!" Jessica was lying in the hospital bed looking sickly. Her breaths were slow and her eyes looked at them sadly. Seonho was crying but ran to his hyungs upon seeing them.

 

"Hyuns!" Seonho was picked up by Minhyun and he patted his back. "What happened Seonho?"

 

"N-nurse s-say Antie C-ca will d-die!"

 

"Die?!?" They were still trying to grasp the situation.

 

"I knew it." Minhyun walked up to her, "I knew something was wrong, why didn't you tell us!"

 

Jessica could only look at him sadly it seemed all her energy was disappearing. She lightly pointed a finger towards her chest. 

 

"Breast cancer?" Her head moved slightly but Minhyun knew it was a nod. "J-just why?" Minhyun didn't like the feeling of the tears prickling in his eyes, and the sound of his brothers mourning behind him brought back painful memories that he should've left behind two years ago. 

 

"S............orry......" Jessica took a deep breath, Minhyun watched her struggle, but he could tell she was gathering every ounce of energy she could for her final goodbye. 

 

"Daehwi." He came up to her at the call of his name. She wrapped her frail arms around him, whispering _**I love you**_  into his ear before calling up the next one. She left out Minhyun.

 

After they were all done through they all held onto her desperately. But a person can only hug so much at a time, so Minhyun stood on the outside as he watched his aunt embrace his brothers. It seemed like it was going to be her final minute. 

 

She was slipping, Minhyun could feel it. 

 

But she took one more deep breathe.

 

"Minhyun....." All his brothers made way for him. She brought him close and managed to whisper perfectly. " **Tell them to go out for a minute."**

"Can you guys leave for a minute?" He didn't want to see his brothers' crying worsen over the command but it was requested so it had to be done. He ushered them out with a promise that it'll be quick. He tried to ignore the sobs from outside the door and walked back to his aunt. 

 

"I wish... I wish I talked to your... mother." She was using all her power to form sentences. 

 

"I.... would've met these..... great nephews earlier........" She held onto his hands.

 

"Minhyun..." She looked up at him. 

 

"I'm ............sorry..... I can't stay........... forever." She brought him into an embrace.

 

"But I ....... hope...... what I left ............ will help............you."

 

"What did you leave?"

 

"Promise......... me...................." Minhyun could tell her final reserve of energy was almost depleted.

 

"You'll..................keep..................them..................happy..........." Her eyes were slowly closing.

 

"Auntie Sica!" He prayed she would last just a little bit longer.

 

"Minhyun................... I..................................................." the words  _ **Love you**_  died on her tongue as she went limp in Minhyun's arms. 

 

"I.. promise to keep them happy..." _**They don't deserve this.**_ He slowly detached himself out of her hold. And opened the door for his brothers. He didn't want them to see him like this. 

 

So he ran out.

 

He didn't make it far before he accidentally crashed into a nurse. 

 

"Are you okay sweetie?" The nurse tried to help Minhyun off the ground. She looked at his tearful face, she casted a knowing glance at the open door at the end of the hallway, and with a sympathetic face, she called down the awaiting doctor. 

 

"I'm sorry." Minhyun said when he came back into the room, holding his brothers tight in his arms. 

 

"It isn't your fault." Seongwoo tried comforting him. 

 

"But you guys don't deserve this." 

 

"It was for the better. Remember what Umma always said?" 

 

"Everything happens for a reason?" 

 

"Yeah, that." Minhyun tried letting that phrase sink in.

 

"Is she really dead?" Hyunbin looked up at Minhyun, hoping to see any glimpse of hope in his brother's eyes. Just something, any chance he could hold onto. But he was met with nothing, so he continued to cry into Seongwoo's chest. 

 

"Hyunbin." Minhyun stroked his hair. He opened his mouth to say anything. But the words seemed to be caught up in his throat. He caught himself off guard when a sob escaped his own lips. He looked over at Seongwoo who had tears trickling down his face.

 

"Sorry to intrude." A middle aged man holding a briefcase looked sorry interrupting them at the door. "You might be Minhyun?" He automatically locked eyes with the eldest. 

 

"Hello, My name is Mr. Lee, or you can call me Jinki. Can you follow me for a moment." Hesitantly, Minhyun left with the stranger, assuring his sorrowful brothers of a quick return. He was lead into an empty room.

 

"I'm sorry about what happened." Jinki motioned for Minhyun to sit at the table that was in the room. "Your aunt had been meeting with me a-lot."

 

"So it was you?" Minhyun always remembers Seonho's stories of him being left with someone else because Jessica had to go somewhere. 

 

"Whatever you've heard, you are correct." Jinki pulled out a tablet from the briefcase he was holding. "Your aunt knew what was coming...... and she was well prepared."

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"She left behind a will for you."

 

"Only for me?" 

 

"I'd assume it would be for all your brothers, but she decided to leave everything under your name." 

 

"What did she leave?'

 

"Here, she wanted to leave a video for you." Jinki set up the tablet and positioned it in front of Minhyun. "And this is also for you." He placed a manila folder beside the tablet. "Open it only when instructed in the video." Jinki headed to the door.

 

"I'll leave you alone for it, wouldn't want to ruin your privacy. I'll be back in a bit." Jinki left the room.

 

Minhyun studied the manila folder, it felt quite bulky but he wouldn't dare open it. However the play button on the tablet was taunting Minhyun, daring him to press it. So he did.

 

**"Hi Minhyun!"**  Jessica's face appeared on the screen, a happy expression that Minhyun already missed.

 

 

**Next Time on I Love you a Latter (One day i'm going to hurt you):**

**"Honestly it was very difficult to make this work, due to the fact that you're only 13, but you have no other relatives and I didn't want you guys to become separated."**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping this short.
> 
> Sorry I didn't make it sad enough xD It was also very difficult to find a spot to actually end the chapter on.
> 
> I rushed the heck out of this as usual. 
> 
> Also the next chapter is the last part of the prologue. 
> 
> Note: I noticed how the will I want Jessica to give Minhyun is not lawfully correct at all. For a-lot of reasons xD. But please I ask that none of you go crazy and flame at me for the next chapter for not being lawfully correct. 
> 
> *My poor heart wants to add everyone that I love into the story, but I can only get so many people in as a cafe worker, if my heart can't decide by the next chapter I'll see if I can release a poll,*


	11. Prologue Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL PART ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pay attention to end of story for important announcements and a POLLL

 

**"If you're seeing this I'm really sorry."**  Minhyun could see the slight swell in her eyes as if she retook the video many times due to crying.

 

**"You must've also met Jinki! He was adamant on telling you everything himself but I wanted to make this video. I just thought it would be nicer for you to see me. one last time."** Jessica drew out the same manila folder from her side, Minhyun felt obliged to do the same.

 

" **If you pull out the first page from the stack of papers in this folder, you'll see I've left a will for you."**  Minhyun glanced at the long page of writing.

 

" **And also you'll see many documents supporting my claims under that. Now we'll move on to the first part Minhyun."** Jessica removed a page from the stack.

 

**"Honestly it was very difficult to make this work, due to the fact that you're only 13, but you have no other relatives and I didn't want you guys to become separated."** Minhyun held his breath, he didn't want to lose his brothers.

 

**"It was even difficult for Jinki, but someone reached out. And I was able to have a judge in court rule that you are not required to be under a guardian and I was able to keep all of your brothers' under your name. So you are legally your brothers' guardian now but 2 things are still required. Here."** Jessica showed a paper to the screen.

**"Someone 18 or over still has to check in with you every day, and you must also fill in a monthly form so that the government can keep track of you. I have someone set up to check in on you. He's one of my friend's sons' and I see him as my own child personally. He just turned 18 a couple of months back so he'll be checking in on you. And Jinki will be able to help you fill in the forms."** Minhyun smiled at least they'll be able to stay together.

 

**"You may not know but your parent's money was automatically transferred to me, and I am now transferring it over to you along with my own property. But it's been set up so that it's protected fully by the government and bank, you'll be getting a very small portion of it just to get by every month. The total amount is listed there."** Minhyun curiously flipped through the papers until he found what was mentioned. 

 

12 BILLION WON!?!?! 

 

" **Yes I know it's a surprising amount, but I guess your parents handled their money very well."** Minhyun placed a hand over his heart, he was overwhelmed by the amount of money he was being left with. 

 

**"I also know your brothers' miss the cafe, and you may be hoping to open one again."** Minhyun thought back to the good times years ago, their parent's cafe will always be kept in a special place in their hearts. **"I do wish that you'll finish high school at least Minhyun before you open one though, and you'll be an adult by then, if Jinki is still around by then he promised he'll help you with finding a place and obtaining a business license."** Jessica's eyes were flickering around the room, it seemed like she was running out of things to say. 

 

" **One more thing...... and I'll leave that as a surprise Minhyun."** Jessica smiled softly through the screen. 

 

**"I know you'll do a great job with your brothers, you'll do just fine. My place is yours unless you decide you want to move somewhere else. If your brothers do wind up sad one day remembering me or your parents, help them see the brighter light of day. I would be crushed to know that they're unhappy. Minhyun."**

**"Goodbye Minhyun, I love you and I promise I'll be watching over you."** The video flickered off, leaving Minhyun to bask in everything.

 

He gets to stay with his brothers, left with a money amount that people can only dream of, and a surprise? He doesn't know if the world is taunting him for all of his misfortunes or rewarding him for enduring through it all. 

 

"I see you've finished the video." Jinki appeared at the doorway again. "Don't worry I'll be handling most of it. Why don't you head back to your brothers now?" Jinki led Minhyun to the same room again. " And I'll be back at your place tonight to go over some final things." Jinki disappeared without a farewell. Leaving Minhyun with his brothers. The wails and sobs were mostly dissipated. The younger ones had reduced to hushed whimpers. A police officer was also standing in the room noting something down.  

 

"You're finished with that lawyer?" Minhyun nodded. "I think it's time for you guys to head back to your place then."

 

"But." Minhyun glanced back towards Jessica's body, only then noticing that there were other people in the room preparing to move it. "I guess it's time to move on." 

 

"Hyung we don't want to go yet." He ignored their protests, he had to be strong for them. "We have to go now guys, say your last g-goodbye." He bit down on the last word to prevent himself from crying again. He stepped out of the room to let his brothers' have a final farewell.

 

"Thanks for everything." He didn't look back.

 

~~~

 

 Dinner was quiet that evening. Minhyun had attempted his aunt's kimchi stew in order to lift their spirits, but even he winced when he took his first sip when they were eating. It was good... but it was just missing something. The silence ensued, only the sound of chewing and slurping resonated until a knock on the door pierced their silence. Minhyun had opened it expecting Jinki, not another stranger.

 

"Hello, you must be Minhyun." The man was smiling warmly at Minhyun, only a warmth that could rival Jessica's smile. "I'm sure you've heard about me." 

 

"Are you the person that Auntie Sica mentioned?" He thought back to the video where she mentioned that someone around 18 would be checking in with them. 

 

"Yes, I am. My name is Jisung." The man's hand unconsciously moved forward to pet Minhyun's hair but retracted backward in fear of gaining disapproval from the smaller. "Are you hungry Jisung-nim?" 

 

"Haha don't call me that, you'll make me feel old. How about hyung?"

 

"Uh okay hyung, are you hungry?" Jisung smiled in satisfaction.

 

"No, but can I meet your brothers?"

 

"Oh sure." Minhyun led him to the kitchen. "Guys this is Jisung hyung."

 

"Jisung hyung?"

 

"Yes, he'll be watching over us, but he won't be living with us?"

 

"No I won't, I already have two new handfuls to watch over." 

 

"Anyways this is Seongwoo, Jaehwan, Hyunbin, Daehwi, and Seonho." He pointed at each of them. 

 

"Nice to meet you guys I hope that- Oh! I forgot. I have one more thing for you Minhyun." 

 

"The surprise?" 

 

"Oh, so you don't know? Perfect! Here come with me to the door." They walked back, this time all of his brothers were following curiously. Jisung poked his head out of the door and made a couple of arm signals. Closing it again and turning back to Minhyun. "Your aunt had wanted me to take care of two more people." Jisung swung the door open behind him. Minhyun couldn't believe his eyes. The duo was smiling at him happily, one had become more muscular while the other was taller and lean. 

 

"Minhyunnie!" Dongho and Minki were standing right there, all flesh and blood. "We missed you!" They pulled Minhyun in for a hug." 

 

"But how?" Minhyun was flabbergasted.

 

"Jisung hyung adopted us!' Minki chirped happily. 

 

"Adopted?"

 

"I prefer you'd say that I became your legal guardian instead. Adoption makes me feel like I'm 20 years older." A small laugh escaped Jisung's lips. "But I do miss having a little brother." He ruffled their hair. 

 

"Isn't it great Minhyun? I missed you.." Dongho pulled Minhyun closer to his chest. 

 

"Yes, but you're *cough* suffocating me." The words vibrated against Dongho's chest.

 

"Sorry, Minhyun." He let him go hesitantly.

 

"Didn't you miss us hyung?" Minki questioned happily.

 

"Of course I did Minki, what happened to the phone calls?"

 

"Yoona noona had to change her phone and she lost your number." Dongho frowned at the past of being unable to hear Minhyun's voice.

 

"No Jonghyun?" Minhyun frowned. 

 

"He didn't live in the orphanage."

 

"He didn't!?!?" Minhyun took a step back in shock.

 

"Oh you didn't know, he just comes to play with us. He has his own family but he moved to Seoul a few months ago.."

 

"Really!" Minhyun grinned excitingly.

 

"Yeah, maybe we'll get to see him!" 

 

"I hope." Minhyun rubbed at the handkerchief in his back pocket, after Jonghyun offered it to him that day, he'd never took it back and held on to it ever since.

 

"Well we have to stay here a little bit, Jinki told me to wait until he got here to help Minhyun." Jisung notified them.

 

"Let's play Minhyun!"

 

"Maybe in a bit Minki, we're still eating.." Minhyun trailed off and turned back towards his brothers' standing at the back. "Don't you remember these two?" 

 

"Well, I know I can't forget them." Seongwoo greeted them shyly. "They helped you before." 

 

"Who are they hyung?" Being younger, Daehwi, Hyunbin, and Seonho had no idea who they were. 

 

"They're your hyungs' best friends." Dongho tried picking Daehwi up but he ran in between Minhyun's legs. Hyunbin followed him.

 

"Don't be shy guys."

 

"B-but he looks s-scary." Minhyun could feel him quivering against his leg. 

 

"I don't bite." Dongho knelt down but kept a reasonable distance, offering a warm smile to diminish their fearful thoughts. Seonho ran from his spot and went up to Dongho, holding his arms up to be raised. Seonho looked content being held by Dongho, giggling when Dongho gave his cheek a small peck. But Daehwi and Hyunbin were still a little cautious, favoring to stay closer to Minki when they went back to eat, Minhyun heating up some bread for them. 

 

It took a little while, but after Jinki had visited and left within the span of 2 hours, Daehwi and Hyunbin were enjoying Dongho's presence more. 

 

"We're going to go home guys." Jisung stood up from the chair he was seated on for the last 2 hours working with Minhyun and Jinki. 

 

"But do we have to leave," Minki whined. 

 

"Yes, it's late and we don't even have your rooms' set up! We can visit them tomorrow again." 

 

"Aww okay." They reluctantly walked to the door. 

 

"Bye Minhyun!" Dongho called out as they walked out. "And bye little ones!" He gave Minhyuns' younger brothers a wave. And with that, the door slam shut. Minhyun locked the door and turned to his brothers' with a tired grin. 

 

"It's time for bed guys." He ignored their protests and picked up Seonho first, who was in the phase of enjoying bedtime. "Then I'll get Seonho ready for bed, and you should all have brushed your teeth after that." And thankfully when Minhyun came back out, they all did. 

 

He tucked the younger ones in with a kiss and climbed into his bed adjacent to Seongwoo's. Falling asleep somewhere in their random chatter.

 

When he woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds of muffled sobs, a little piece of his heart broke.

 

It will be hard but he'll help his brothers' get over another of the unfortunate events that have plagued their innocent hearts...........

 

 

~~~~~ _ **An unknown location in Seoul**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Please, I need the money...." 

 

"Do you really want to do this?" The person gave out a small nod. 

 

"Very well then, you may start tomorrow." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Thank you so much for getting rid of them, they were threatening my political career." Jonghyun flinched upon hearing the voice, there was no way his mother would do what he was thinking.

 

"Yes, a good shot through the brain will kill them, why? concerned about something." His mothers' evil laugh echoed down the quiet hallway. "Don't tell me you didn't actually kill one of my past requests?..... Good, because then I'd hate to see your own head rolling on the floor...mmhmm....... You'll get the deposit soon........ yes after you kill them tomorrow, thank you." Jonghyun heard his mother shut off the phone, followed by footsteps coming down the hall. Jonghyun's eyes widened, he couldn't let her see him. He ducked behind a large house plant.

 

"Hmmm......" Taeyeon's feet stopped right behind Jonghyun's hiding spot. "What shall I do today?" She pondered to herself.

 

"Oh! I'll take Joonmyeon on a day trip to Jeju Island! Mmmm and what should I do to that runt?" She took a few paces forward.

 

"I'll just make him deal with all the cafe deliveries. KIM JONGHYUN!" Jonghyun gulped watching her leave the hallway. He'll just have to wait 5 more minutes to avoid suspicion.

 

It doesn't matter that she'll probably yell at him some more, the new knowledge of her dirty work was more important.

 

~~~~ _ **6 YEARS LATER**_ ~~~~

 

**"UMMA! APPA!" Minhyun lay helplessly on the ground as his arm desperately reached out for his parents, as if he would be able to pull them back to him.**

**"MINHYUN! IT'S OKAY!"**

_**BANG!** _

__

**Minhyun was finally able to get off the ground and ran to his father. Tears rolling down his face as he tried to shake him back to life. "You won't get away with this!" He ran to the group of men who were now trying to shove his mother into the van.**

**"Let her go!" The men laughed watching the child's attempts by tugging on his mother's leg and kicking at their's.**

**"Foolish kid, this should take care of you." The blunt side of a gun was smashed against the corner of Minhyun's head, sending him sprawling across the ground. One of them kicked the side of Minhyun's limp body for good measure before they got the mother into the car and drove away.**

**"Umma......" Minhyun reached out to the car racing away with his arm but he felt his mind going numb. The last thing he saw were his younger brothers still scared and huddled at the doorway before he blacked out.......................**

 

 

Minhyun shot out of bed with tears running down his face, he squinted at his clock

 

**2:30am**

MInhyun rubbed his eyes as he walked to the bathroom. 

 

**Just another bad dream**  he thought to himself. 

 

He washed his eyes for a good minute until he felt another presence in the bathroom, he turned his head to see his youngest brother standing in the doorway, clutching his blanket. 

 

"Is Hyung okay?" Seonho ditched his blanket and ran up to Minhyun, wrapping his arms around Minhyun's leg in an attempt to comfort him. Minhyun laughed lightly and held him up.

 

"Seonho what did I say about getting up?" Seonho frowned.

 

"You said no waking up early but I can't help it." Seonho raised his arms in exasperation, Minhyun cringed slightly, he was gaining influence from Daehwi. 

 

**"** It's okay, here, you can sleep with me." Minhyun walked back to bed with Seonho in his arms. Smiling as Seonho snuggled into his chest when he laid down. 

 

"I'll scare your bad dreams away hyung." Seonho mumbled as he eventually dozed off. Minhyun's eyes eventually started to lid as well, he had to open up the cafe in a few hours so he needed every minute of rest he could get...........................

 

`

 

_**BRRRRRINGGGGGGGG** _

__

A noisy alarm clock is quickly thrust off the table before it can annoy the listener any further. Minhyun winces as he hears a crack, shooting out of bed to see a nail roll across the floor. He lets out a huff in relief, he can't afford another alarm clock so maybe he'll get Seongwoo to fix it later.......

 

He carefully laid Seonho to the side and dragged himself into the kitchen to make breakfast. Finishing up the pancakes when he felt a tug at his leg. He frowned when he saw Seonho looking up at him with big doe eyes.

 

"You should be sleeping Seonho...." Minhyun sat down and rested Seonho in his lap, his favourite position. "But hyung is always is always working hard so Seonho wants to help" His youngest brother pouted.

 

"You can help hyung open the store after he makes breakfast." Minhyun finished up breakfast while Seonho coiled himself around his leg the entire time. Minhyun laughed to himself. He wonders if Seonho will stay this clingy when he finally hits puberty.

 

He watched Seonho eat his cereal as he ate a couple of pancakes, he always enjoyed their peaceful 6am rituals. But he may have to lecture Seonho about waking up too early.

 

He entered all of his brother's rooms to make sure their alarms were set for at least 7am, and walked into the building adjacent where the cafe was. Falling for his aegyo, Minhyun let Seonho come with him to the cafe at such an early time.

 

"Good morning Jisung hyung?" Minhyun was confused upon not seeing Jisung usually setting up the cafe at this time in the morning. 

 

"No hyung?" Even Seonho was confused upon not seeing one of his favourite hyungs.

 

"Maybe he just slept in, how about you help me set up before I open the cafe?" Minhyun took out a rack of plates that were to be arranged in the display case.

 

"Yes!" Seonho happily took the box to the display case and started arranging the plates by memory, where the baked goods would be placed later. 

 

"Hmmm, they both can't be sleeping in..." Minhyun poked his head into the kitchen and broke into a wide grin. 

 

"Minki!" He hugged the younger as daily routine. 

 

"Watch it you're going to ruin the cake." Minhyun laughed off his comment, he was always a little cranky in the morning, but it was his fault for volunteering to come to the cafe at 5am just to bake the food. 

 

"Where's Jisung hyung?" Minhyun sneakily poked a finger out at the icing on one of the cakes, Minki rolled his eyes and pretended not to notice.

 

"He didn't call you? He's sick." Minhyun looked back at him shocked.

 

"Really? He never gets sick." 

 

"Eh well he's not invincible. Maybe just a common cold."

 

"If you say so, what are you holding there?" Minhyun noted the envelope in Minki's hands. 

 

"It's another letter from Dongho for you." Dongho had left to study abroad a year ago and continuously sent letters for Minhyun while he was away. 

 

"Oh, thanks." Minhyun took the letter and opened it with a smile. He let out a light laugh reading the contents, Dongho wrote about another story of the weird things Americans do. 

 

 "Hyung I'm done!" Seonho's voice came from the front, Minhyun excused himself after promising to make Minki a latte and went to Seonho.

 

"Wow! Perfect as always!" Minhyun placed a kiss on Seonho's head. He smiled watching Seonho take the chocolate off of his head graciously. "Eat that later Seonho."

 

"I will hyung, can I watch TV?" The TV in the cafe only served for entertainment purposes when Jaehwan or any other performer couldn't perform.

 

"Sure Seonho, but make sure you flip to channel 78 when I open the cafe so that the customers can watch that new drama."

 

'Okay hyung!" Seonho turned on the TV, allowing Minhyun to turn back the counter to start prepping ingredients in case it was another busy day at the cafe. While he prepared Minki's latte a particular interview caught his attention. Seonho who was flipping through the channels must've gotten intrigued by it and stopped on it.

 

" **Mrs. Kim! The mayoral election is coming up in a few months, how does it feel to be selected as one of the rare female candidates?"** The said person turned around to the camera, causing Minhyun to almost drop the latte. 

 

There, shining in all her evil glory, was Kim Taeyeon.

 

" **It feels great Gunhee! I have never felt so honored before!"** A proud smile was displayed on the screen, but Minhyun could only imagine all the things she did to get there.

 

" **You are the only candidate to be revealed to the public so far, do you have any info on the other contenders to tell?"**

**"I wish I did, they're as hidden to me as the public.'**

**'Awww that's no fun."** Gunhee frowned at the idea of not knowing the potentially juicy gossip.

 

**"But I can assure you Gunhee, that I'll make history as the first female mayor of Seoul!"**

**"Wow confidence! A great quality for a leader in our country. Don't you think so Hwanwoong?"** The screen shook for a second, most likely the cameraman.

 

**"I'm sorry Gunhee that's all the time I have."** The reporter threw his hands up dramatically. 

 

" **Already? Darn, I was enjoying this, thank you Mrs.Kim."** He gave her a friendly wave as she disappeared off the camera. 

 

**"Don't forget to check out one of Kim Taeyeon's cafes! With over 20 locations in Seoul I'm sure it'll be easy to miss."** The screen cut out to an advertisement playing for the Kim Cafe,

 

Minhyun could only stare at it in disbelief. He hated how rich she'd become. It was his parents that deserved that fame and fortune, not a backstabber. And she's got to be put in a position of high power? The thought disgusted Minhyun.

 

"Are you okay? Hey watch my latte! You're spilling it all over the counter!" Minki sighed and swiped the half empty cup out of Minhyun's hands, ignoring the puddle on the counter and walked back to the back. He had completely missed the dark void that had fallen around Minhyun's face.

 

"Hyung are you okay?" Seonho turned back to Minhyun, noticing his shaky hands.

 

"I-i'm fine S-seonho, I just n-need some air." Almost stumbling over Jaehwan's mic stand on the way out, he barely made it outside without breaking anything in frustration. He noticed a poster advertisement with Taeyeon's face plastered on a nearby building.

 

"You..." Minhyun grabbed the poster and tore it up. Ignoring the looks of a passerby when he slammed it into a nearby bin harshly.

 

"You'll be sorry......" A million plans of revenge ran through his mind. But he couldn't let his brothers get involved.

 

 So he'll put it on the back burner just for now. 

 

He walked back to his cafe after 10 minutes of calming down, turned the **Now Open** sign on the door, and greeted the first customer that walked into the cafe. 

 

"Welcome to the Hwang cafe!"

 

 

 

 

 

``````````````````

And that concludes the prologue/beginning part!

 

Now that it's ended, we are moving to the current times :)

 

And also because I don't have everything laid out exactly, The earliest I may be back is 2 weeks, with everything planned and figured out ;D

 

But don't expect no updates, I have 3 special chapters planned to write and release before the next part.

 

!. The development of the story/ various character/plot changes

2.The story of what caused Jessica and Tiffany to be split up and why Jessica was never mentioned to the kids ;)

3, Teaser for the next part of the story!

 

 

Thanks to the people who've stuck with me for so long. Honestly whenever I try to start a story I usually don't make it past the third chapter so this is a huge accomplishment!

 

And I do know this story was getting boring so I hope the second part will be more exciting and interesting to all! 

 

Peace.

 

And LOOK AT END NOTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE ANSWER THE POLL
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Which brother do you like? (Will affect story in second part)](http://polldaddy.com/poll/9814762/)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you guys!
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE SHARE YOUR THEORIES, I want to hear some revenge plans, love plots, or something completely random that you think I'm throwing into the story!
> 
> AND
> 
> Please share with me who you'd like to see working the cafe and it will be considered (not guaranteed)


	12. Bonus Chapter 1! (Plot/Character discussions + Plus reveals for next part!)

Hellooooo  ;D

 

As you can see the Prologue has come to an end, so now the story will start in the present day now and the boys will be a little more grown up. 

 

This is not an update sorry, but it's a SPECIAL CHAPTER ;D the story had gone threw a few development and character changes and upon approval by some of you readers, i have decided to share it all with you :). But I  won't be revealing EVERYTHING since I'll be throwing spoilers out then which is bad TT, I'll leave those as a bonus chapter when the story is over. But keep your eyes peeled I'll leave a few hints for the upcoming section of the story. 

 

**"How did this story come to life?"**

 

Actually it was all because of my english exam (weird ikr) one of the sections on the exam was writing a personal composition, and because you can add stories as examples on a personal composition. My stressed out me went ahead and made up a story on the spot because I just couldn't think of anything. And I don't entirely remember what I wrote but it went something like.

 

In the story "Coffee For Two" Minhyun Hwang is forced to care for his brothers after the death of his parents while taking over their cafe as well. He had to take up the responsibility from a young age, and it caused him to become a selfless person towards his brothers while also obtaining trust issues with anyone due to how his experiences as a child. All he could see were his parents being backstabbed and cheated which ultimately led to their death. He gained the perspective of the world being a cruel and unfair place. He put his barriers around himself and only allowed his brothers inside. blah blah blah Like so~~~

 

That was a very loose memory, so don't judge the poor grammar or word choice in that xd 

 

But as you can see, the story definitely didn't have a revenge idea in it from the beginning but it came almost immediately because I couldn't stop thinking about what I wrote on the exam after I also love having plots that tend to be uncommon and complicated or lots of twists. So I think the day I wrote the exam, I released the teaser on the very same day as well because I wanted to see how people would react to my happy/intense/sad mix of a story and after seeing positive reception, I did continue on with it as you can see ;D

 

 

**"How about the Characters?"**

 

Oh hooooo there were a good amount of changes but probably what everyone wants to know is my original lineup for the brothers. So it was:

 

(In corresponding age order as well from highest to lowest)

 

**-Jisung**

**-Minhyun**

**-Dongho**

**-Seongwoo**

**-Daehwi**

**-Lee Woojin**

 

Minhyun was always intended to be the main character but as you can see with this lineup, he was NOT intended to be the oldest. 

 

Jisung was going to be the oldest and he was going to die along with the parents as he would attempt to protect his brother's, and after accidentally killing him, the killers would run away as they were only supposed to kill the parents and leave the other brothers safe. Then Minhyun was supposed to take vengeance for him and his parents but as you can see that didn't happen. Because I felt like I wanted Jisung to appear in the story more and it also felt like I may be taking the "big brother" feel off of Minhyun. 

 

**But what did you do with Jisung?**

 

I did want him prominent in the main story, and I wanted him to be sort of an older brother/motherly figure for Minhyun so the original plan was just for him to be working in the cafe. But when I had to give Minhyun some sort of legal guardian to make the story a little more realistic. The immediate thought was, why not Jisung? And he still gets to work in the cafe too so it's a win win. But he's been hiding a secret...............

 

 

**Why was Dongho in the lineup?**

 

Dongho was Intended to be Minhyun's twin, the younger one. And he would be the stronger/more playful of the duo, but that was also scrapped as I decided to give Dongho a different role as you can see. 

 

So the lineup became this

 

-Minhyun

-Seongwoo

-Jaehwan

-Hyunbin

-Daehwi

-Lee Woojin

 

 

**Why did you add Jaehwan?**

 

Alot of cafe's have someone who sings or plays the guitar as nice background music, and I wanted to give their mother a love for guitar and singing and a son who could connect with that and carry it on when they grow up. And that is how Jaehwan came to be ;D. 

 

**and Hyunbin?**

 

Hyunbin was added purely because of his already formed brothership with Minhyun in pd101 xD, since I wasn\t the biggest fan of Hyunbin, I made him quiet with the intended action to make him blend into the background and make the other brother's stand out more! But it may have backfired as I think he's the fan favourite brother for this shy personality xD I realized this and did curse him in the prologue *sorry*

 

**I still see Woojin what's up with that?**

 

I wanted Ongniel in my story ;p and Woojin was supposed to be the little brother that would make Seongwoo get together with a Kang Daniel that visited the cafe regularly. BUT I felt like I wanted him to be more attached to Daniel and I DID NOT WANT to make Daniel one of the brother's. *Skip to Daniel note* 

 

**Then you added Seonho right?**

 

YES I did, Seonho wasn't planned in the story until I reflected back on how much affection he had for Minhyun in pd101 so you'll definitely see that clinginess as he's older now. 

 

So yes the final lineup turned out to be

 

**-Minhyun**

**-Seongwoo**

**-Jaehwan**

**-Hyunbin**

**-Daehwi**

**-Seonho**

 

**Daehwi and Seongwoo were there from the start, reasoning for them?**

 

As seen in produce 101, Seongwoo always tries to keep a light atmosphere. Seongwoo was added with the intent to always keep a positive aura/ attitude. If you remember back in the story, he was trying to keep a calm composure when their parents died and he opts to not acknowledge his tears if they do come like when aunt Jessica died.

 

And Daehwi I don't know if I'm the only one who gets the vibes but I definitely get the "fake maknae" vibes for it. Maybe I feel that because we're the same age and when he acts cute it totally passes for a maknae xD. Everyone expects the youngest to be the most sensitive, but I didn't intend that with whoever would be the youngest brother, instead, Daehwi was always supposed to be the second youngest and "fake maknae'. And I intended to make him the most sensitive as shown in the story. 

 

**How did you choose Taeyeon/Baekhyun and Nichkhun/Tiffany?**

 

Okay the funny thing for Taeyeon and Baekhyun, I had put placeholder names when I was writing the chapters because I had no idea who to make the bad guys. But the place holder names were the words "pervert" and "witch" in Korean. And I don't remember them but it was like Taebaek? or something like that so Taeyeon/Baekhyun just happened to come to my mind.

 

And Nichkhun and Tiffany, purely because of Tiffany's last name similarity with Minhyun and she used to date NIchkhun xD. 

 

 

**Are there New Characters?**

OF COURSE, THERE'S :

 

**Kang Daniel**

 

Will fall in love with Seongwoo ;) YES ONGNIEL, his little brother is Woojin. He will also be working in the cafe ~~~ 

Added because I love Ongniel and Ongniel x Woojin and like I said before, I wanted Woojin to be Daniel's brother but I didn't want Daniel to be Minhyun's brother if that makes sense

 

**Kang Woojin (Lee Woojin / East Light)**

 

Daniel's little brother ;) lol nothing else to say about that.

 

*** *** (********)**

 

Taeyeon's ********* 

**Kim Joonmyeon**

 

You all may have forgotten him but he was already introduced ;), and as Jonghyun's older brother (and favored by that WITCH) he will be more prominent in the current story for ALL THE WRONG REASONS (Take that as you'd like)

 

**?????????**

 

_Error 404, No information available_  *I feel like this is that one character that you guys won't be expecting* 

**Gunhee/Hwanwoong (and maybe other RBW boys)**

 

As already shown, they shall be our news squad, Gunhee as the reporter and Hwanwoong as the cameraman, if I need other crew members for recordings I'll throw in other RBW boys ;)

If a TV is turned on, be prepared for their appearance as they may be reporting something important!

 

 

If you were wondering about the ships for Minhyun's other brothers ~~~ These are planned:

Daehwi/Samuel

Jaehwan/Sewoon

Hyunbin/Donghan

 

But as you may know I can't focus on all of these (2HYUN and ONGNIEL FTW) So don't expect these all to happen ;p it may just be reduced to hinted.

 

And here are their roles in the cafe for the brother's :

 

Seongwoo - At the counter

Jaehwan - Performer 

Daehwi - Either working at the counter or doing a duet with Jaehwan ;)

Hyunbin - Baking in the back because he's shy but his brother's will encourage (force) him to deal with the public sometimes.

Seonho - He'll just be around he's too young for me to give him an actual work role xD

 

 

 

 

 

**"Please author-nim I'm curious, can't you reveal anything on Minhyun's revenge."**

No. 

 

**"Please?"**

No.

 

**"Pretty Please??"**

STOP IT JIHOON!

 

**"But I was just wondering ;-;"**

I'm sorry don't cry.... wait, why have you been here asking me all these questions anyways?

 

**"Because I wasn't part of the story and I wanted to see who had the nerve to take my spot."**

But I never said you weren't going to be part of it........

 

" **Really??"**

Remember? you're supposed to be the ****  ******* ******

 

" **Oh my god! Really!?"**

Yes you are, now leave me alone I'm tired.

 

**"Thanks author-nim! You'll be saved in my heart!" *runs away***

Aish..... That guy.....

 

Anyways REMEMBER TO VOTE ON THAT POLL!

 

From the combined votes on my poll so far Jaehwan and Seongwoo are tied and leading ;) *I'm shocked*

 

The poll ends on the 30th I believe so DO IT!

 

Your vote means more then you think :)

 

Next chapter will be Tiffany's and Jessica's tragic story. Think about SNSD and Smtown, yes I think that's a good enough hint. And the story may/may not contain important hints for the next part ;)

 

 

Comments are always appreciated because I love hearing your thoughts <3 (And responding)

 

AND HERE'S THE POLL

 

 

 

[Which brother do you like? (Will affect story in second part)](http://polldaddy.com/poll/9814762/)


	13. The Tragic story of Tiffany and Jessica (Special Chapter 2 ;D)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't Minhyun and his brother's know about Jessica?
> 
> What caused Tiffany and Jessica to separate?
> 
> WE'LL FIND OUT TOGETHER RIGHT NOW :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this special little thing I managed to write in 1 hour and 45 minutes ;). I kept track of that clock.
> 
> It was a mess of ideas so enjoy the mess lol.

The Jungs live happily in Seoul, a wealthy family from the parents' popularity and talent in designing clothes. Their fashion line, Blanc and Eclare was treasured by many. Proud of their passion, the parents' were nonetheless expecting their daughters to carry on the tradition.

 

"Jessica that's very nice!" The 12-year old's mom smiled at the drawing on her sketch pad, a chic floral black and white blouse. "Now let me see what your sister has drawn." Her mother disappeared down the hall, Jessica flinched at the sudden yelling that ensued a minute later. Her mother stormed out of Tiffany's room 10 minutes later, disappearing outside. Warily, Jessica walked into Tiffany's room.

 

"Tiff...." She knelt beside her sister, she was sobbing on the ground holding her cheek as if it had been hit. Her music sheets were sprawled across the floor.

 

"It's n-not fair........ I d-don't w-want to design c-clothes."

 

"I know......." Jessica didn't have any other way to say it. Their parents always hated how much the 11-year-old loved music over designing clothes. There were already several bruises on her arms from past incidents.

 

"Maybe one day, they'll see how much you really love music and they'll understand." Tiffany looked up to her sister hopefully through tearful eyes, "R-r-really?"

 

"Yes, they will."

 

~~~

 

But they didn't.

 

Tiffany always snuck out of the house to sing and perform, creating alibis to fool their parents. But it couldn't last forever, and the breaking point must've been when she went out and bought herself a guitar for her 19th birthday.

 

"This is unacceptable!" Their father grabbed Tiffany by the arm and harshly dragged her out of the house into the car.

 

"Where are you taking her!!" Jessica was flustered by the situation.

 

"You have 1 minute to get as many of her belongings as you can! Or else I won't hesitate to kick you out as well!" Shocked by the situation, Jessica could only follow the order, her father was a powerful man. She ran to Tiffany's room grabbing a large backpack, filling it with as many belongings as she could. Her father's loud counting forced her back to the car in under a minute.

 

"Good." One of their security men with restraining Tiffany in the car so she couldn't escape, she looked at Jessica helplessly. 

 

"Now security!" Two more guards appeared. "Keep a hold on my daughter, I can't have her following us."

 

"What!" But they already had a hold on her arms. 

 

"Tiffanfgtffgrgg" They muffled her mouth as she could only watch the car pull out the driveway and speed away. 

 

Their parents had covered her disappearance by reporting a fake death on a live broadcast instead, their fake tears while talking to a reporter sickened Jessica.

 

She later learned that her father had driven to a random city, throwing Tiffany onto the street with everything Jessica packed and left her there...

 

That was the last time Jessica ever saw her.....

 

~~~

 

"I never want to see your disgusting face again!" The father shouted through the open window as the car drove away. Tiffany stared blankly at her feet, she was left on a deserted road.

 

Something felt broken inside of her, the idea of being rejected by people she thought she could love and trust. But all she could do now was make a living off what she loved, that's why she was thrown onto the street right?

 

Gathering her guitar and the backpack that was thrown at her. She walked quietly through, after reading a sign, the silent nighttime streets of Busan.

 

~~~

 

It was tragic, she had thought to herself as she sat on the side of the street, strumming and singing to a nameless song. No home, no money, just her and a guitar. 

 

"Hey, that's some fine playing you're doing right there." She turned to the source of the voice, a man was looking at her thoughtfully. "You look like a wreck though." He looked over her dirtied clothing and messed up hair.

 

She could feel it coming, the insults. 

 

"Would you like to work in my cafe/" Tiffany had shut her eyes, bracing for impact. For widened them at the offer.

 

"Really?" 

 

"Yes, and it looks like you need a place to live, I have a spare room."

 

Tiffany knelt at the man's feet, hugged his legs and cried.

 

~~~

 

"My son should be visiting soon for his break from school in America, I hope you guys get along well." The owner had whispered to Tiffany before she started her set. She gave a slight nod of her head and he was off to chat with some regular customers. 

 

After her short introduction and basking in the applause already given to her.  She started her set. 

 

She was halfway through the second song when it happened.

 

A man walked into the cafe, fair skin, strong build and thick eyebrows. He took a glance in her direction and they locked eyes, but her fingers and lips continued to play. 

 

" _ **I love you~~~"**_  She finished the last sentence of her song, keeping their eyes locked. She felt something warm burning inside of her.

 

It was love at first sight.

 

~~~

 

"Umma do we have relatives?"  Her two sons bounced on her lap anticipating an answer, while she was trying to breastfeed the third. "Of course you do Seongwoo."

 

"Alive?" Minhyun questioned. 

 

"Hmmmmm." Nichkhun was an only child, his mother died at an early age and the father dying 5 years ago from cancer. And her family...... maybe even Jessica secretly hated her. It would be best to just keep it a secret. It won't hurt the kids at all. 

 

"No, we don't then." She said, trying to ignore their whines. "How about story time?"  They cheered at the idea, kids are so easy to distract.

 

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Jessy." She told a story of an imaginary wonderful sister, one who always put herself first and tried her best to make the family happy.  

 

~ **15 years later** ~~

 

3 years ago her parents died in an unfortunate car crash.

 

2 years ago Jessica shut down Blanc and Eclare for the time being, realizing the only thing that caused her to push out designs so rapidly were the pressure of her parents.

 

1 year ago Jessica sold everything, deciding to keep the parent's large fortune tucked away and downsize to a nice apartment in a quieter part of Seoul. 

 

She still designed clothes, but she worked freelance, sending in designs to different fashion lines and if they were accepted, she'd receive whatever amount of money the clothes made. 

 

"Ugh." She tossed the sketchpad to the floor, she hated having an artists' block.

 

"I wonder where you are Tiffany...." She looked out the window longingly, maybe her sister if living happily, maybe she died, she really doesn't know. But all Jessica wants to see is her bright smile, 15 years and the memories have started to fade away. It doesn't help that the parents had burned down every photo with Tiffany. 

 

"Maybe the internet can offer some inspiration." She went online, scrolling through random websites to see if any background, color, the picture on them could spark an idea for a piece of clothing in her mind. She stopped at one blog that was posted around 6 months ago. 

 

_**Hello, Taka's!** _

__

__  
**Sorry I haven't posted in the last two weeks TT I've been enjoying my stay in my favorite country, South Korea!  
**  
I was going to visit the popular Kim Café again in Busan today but a new café called Matcha Mocha had just opened so I decided to give it a try instead.  
The place was very cozy and who I assume are the owners were very nice and welcoming! They also have the cutest sons ever and one can sing and play the guitar very well.  
On recommendation, I decided to try the café's specialty, the matcha mocha, and it was delicious! I highly suggest visiting this place and stay tuned next week for my visit in Paris!

__

_**Takada Kenta <3** _

__

She glanced at the photo that was attached to the bottom.

 

Wait.

 

No. 

 

It couldn't be.

 

It was too good to be true.

 

But there she was, laughing happily about something in the corner in what appeared to be a stolen shot of the cafe. 

 

"Sis...." Jessica brought a hand to her mouth to cover the tears. She knew where she was going tomorrow. 

 

She called the clothing brand she was helping, notifying them of a two-week delay in designs and started packing her bags. She was finally going to see her again.

 

~~~

 

The drive to Busan was exciting, she bought a van because she always carried around a lot of things when visiting her clients. 

 

**It's going to be a good day** , she thought to herself as she hummed happily to the songs on the radio.

 

But there just had to be construction happening on the freeway, battling through the traffic, Jessica found herself arriving in Busan at 11 pm. 

 

"I guess it'll wait until tomorrow." She pulled into a nearby motel which luckily had a vacant room, she snuggled into her sheets and fell asleep. Exciting dreams of the moment she'd be able to see her sister.

 

~~~

 

"Haha, this girl is feisty." One of the men dressed in black laughed as Tiffany struggled in his hold. She bit harshly on his hand.

 

"Ow! That hurt you bitch!" He smacked her face. She retaliated quickly. Headbutting his head, she wasn't fazed by it. Taking the opportunity, she quickly got out of his hold and kicked the van door open and jumped out. Sprawling across the gravel before recovering. She ignored the stinging all over her body and ran.

 

She just had to make it into a building and get help, then she'd be safe.

 

There was a nearby motel, she just had to get close enough.

 

**BANG!**

 

Tiffany fell to the cement yet again.

 

**BANG!**

 

She screamed in pain, they had shot both of her legs.

 

"You sneaky little bitch, you're going to pay for that." Three of the men had jumped out of the van to retrieve her and threw her back into the van. A punch to her head knocked her unconscious.

 

~~~

 

**BANG! BANG!**

 

Jessica's eyes opened at the gun shots.

 

"What's that noise." She got out of her bed slowly, after checking her phone for the time. She glanced out the window.

 

There was nothing.

 

"Maybe I'm hallucinating, she laughed to herself and got back into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a good day anyway.

 

~

 

Her phone rang at 8:30 am, Jessica groaned as she tried slapping it away. She was still cooped up in her motel bed.

 

_**Wait that's not the alarm**_ , her hand shot out of the sheets and grabbed her phone. She pressed answer and held it to her ear.

 

"Hello, are you by any chance Jessica Jung?"

 

"Yes I am, and who are you?"

 

"Local Busan police, do you happen to be in Busan?"

 

"Yes, I'm staying in a motel."

 

"Perfect, we've got your location and we'll be there shortly."

 

"Wait for wha-" They had hung up leaving a baffled Jessica.

 

"Weird......" She got out of bed and got herself ready, who knew what they wanted.

 

~

 

"Ms. Jung I'm really sorry."

 

"No, she can't be dead!" Jessica slammed her hands on the table. "I was supposed to see her today!"

 

"She's not technically dead, she's missing but has been presumed dead."

 

"Then she's still alive! I know her, if she was strong enough to live on the streets than she's strong enough to live through this." In denial, Jessica fumed as she prepared to exit the motel.

 

"Wait, she has 6 sons." Jessica stopped and turned around. "I have nephews?"

 

"Yes you do Ms. Jung, since you're the only relative we can track down, we're putting them under your care, is that okay?"

 

"I-i-i-i." Jessica was at a loss for words, 6 nephews?!? "Yes, I'll do it."

 

"Thank you, Ms. Jung, we're going to head off to meet them but please calm down first, they're already upset and you might make it worse." So after 30 minutes of intense pacing and sipping chamomile tea. She was calm enough to head off to meet them.

 

~ **2 years later** ~

 

Jessica was seated on a park bench, crying in frustration. The court wasn't allowing her nephews to stay together after she dies and it was upsetting. She knew it would hurt them to be separated.

 

"Are you okay Miss?" She looked at the random stranger who had sat beside her.

 

"I'm fine." She wiped her tears away.

 

"No, you're not." He watched the tears reappear in her eyes. "Need help?" He placed a comforting hand on Jessica's shoulder. She doesn't know what came over her, but she was spilling the whole story to the stranger.

 

"Hmmm, I can help."

 

"There's no way you could."

 

"Trust me." He looked her straight in the eye.

 

"Money has its ways."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who the heck was that man at the end. ;/
> 
> I hope this answered some questions that may have gone through your minds when reading a few chapters ago. 
> 
> And no the teaser is not coming up tomorrow I am busy again xD.
> 
> ALSO I GOT ADDICTED TO SUPERSTAR SM AND SUPERSTAR JYPNATION AGAIN xD so I may get sidetracked in the future. 
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget this poll 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Which brother do you like? (Will affect story in second part)](http://polldaddy.com/poll/9814762/)
> 
>  
> 
> And the current combined results
> 
> 1st Seongwoo : 26
> 
> 2nd Jaehwan : 20 
> 
> 3rd Hyunbin : 17
> 
> 4th Daehwi and Seonho ; 16
> 
>  
> 
> Don't hesitate because I love hearing your thoughts ;D (and responding to them)


	14. Teaser for the next part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teaser !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates WILL be slower :( 
> 
> Read after the teaser to learn why.

 

 

**Love is present in many forms..... our typical romance~**

 

"You don't understand how long I've wanted to confess it to you.."

 

"I-I d-don't know what y-you're saying." 

 

"I love you."

 

**The platonic bonds**

 

Minhyun was surprised when Seonho wasn't clinging to his leg like he usually is around 6 am. He peeked into his room and cooed softly at the sight of Seonho resting peacefully. He was a growing chick, after all, he had his days.

 

When he was set to head down to the cafe, Minhyun reached to the back of the fridge, pulling out the treat used for the days when Seonho didn't get out of bed. He poked a straw into the small Yakult bottle and walked back to his room.

 

He placed the bottle beside Seonho's head and inserted the tip of the straw into his slightly parted lips. He squeezed the straw for a drip of the Yakult to land in Seonho's mouth. He let out a small laugh when Seonho unconsciously started sucking on the straw. 

 

"I'll see you later." He patted Seonho's head and left the room. 

 

**And the rekindling of past affections**

 

"J-Jonghyun?" The realization caused tears to cloud in Minhyun's eyes.

 

"I thought I'd never find you."

 

**Can all be broken**  

 

"Why didn't you tell me Jonghyun!"

 

"No Minhyun, please listen." Jonghyun tried keeping ahold of Minhyun's arms, but he managed to wriggle out of his grasp.

 

~~ 

 

"I can't believe you!"

 

"I only wanted to protect you!"

 

~~

 

"What do you mean you-"

 

"Yes, you heard it right, it's true."

 

**Broken emotions can cause a pent up frustration to murder**

 

"You wouldn't dare-" BANG!

 

**When committing murder, you've already placed one foot in the grave**

 

"Hahaha I know I've been a horrible person, do you think that bothers me in the slightest?"

 

"I just thought maybe......." 

 

"That I'd feel bad? Fuck no! Hell, I don't give a damn about a life or two, if they're in the way of my dream then annihilation is necessary!" 

 

**When committing revenge, dig two graves, one for the wrongdoer........ and one for yourself**

 

"Sinners go to hell." 

 

"Then you're going to hell." 

 

"And this...... will take you down to the deepest, darkest pits of hell with me." 

 

**Follow a brother in his fight for vengeance**

 

"Is this how it ends?" 

 

"No....... this is just the beginning." 

 

**Paying the price just to soothe the fire in his eyes**

 

"Say goodbye Minhyun." Taeyeon smiled evilly at him, before setting off the bomb in the cafe. 

 

"NOO!" Minhyun could only watch helplessly as his brother's tried escaping the rubble, only for all of them to collapse dead at the entrance.

 

**But that's how it is.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**SPLASH!**

 

"frgfghfghyngbg" Minhyun jolted out of bed.

 

"You know what, that's the last time I want to watch a documentary on World War II with you if the only thing you're going to do at night is scream **Bomb** and **No**." Jaehwan rolled his eyes, exiting the room with his empty bucket in hand.

 

"It was just a dream!??" Minhyun had to slap himself to make sure he was awake. That was one hectic dream, sounds like the type of story to send Seongwoo laughing hysterically on the ground at how unbelievable it is. He might just share it later. Might.

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

**Fall 2017... Get ready for romance, revenge, and plot twists like you've never seen them before. (I hope)**

 

"What do you mean he's working for Taeyeon!!"

 

~~~

 

"Oh no.... this c-can't b-be... please...... h-hold on."

 

~~~

 

"How did you find me!!?"

 

~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yes, I was inspired by The Ark music video to add that part. 

 

NOW THAT'S THE END! Sorry for the terrible teaser.

 

I actually redid the teaser 5 times I think. The main mistake was revealing too much or focussing on the wrong thing so I hope this one had the right balance. 

 

 

Meanwhile the poll's over I guess ;p I gave it a week and the results!

 

1st Seongwoo: 51 votes

 

2nd Hyunbin: 34 votes

 

3rd Daehwi: 32 votes

 

4th Jaehwan: 27 votes

 

5th Seonho: 25 votes 

 

Lowkey surprised, Jaehwan was leading for the first 3 days or so. Then I checked the poll the next day and Seongwoo's votes just exploded O-O, yes my eyes did go wide.

 

Damn Seongwoo lol, but since he won I didn't really have anything planned........ I guess the story will continue as it is. (That means Ongniel will be 2nd main pairing)

 

BUT Second place Hyunbin! As promised, I will focus a little bit more on Hyunbin/Donghan then the other 2 planned pairings. (But Hyunbin/Donghan ain't getting a lot of screen time okay)

 

But again as prize, IF time allows, I will release Hyunbin/Donghan's relationship as a side story

 

 

Also, I'm really thankful to those who participated in the poll, after this story I'm planning one where everything is purely based off of the votes of the readers! You know like YOU GET TO CHOOSE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. And like an idiot, I forgot polls existed so thanks for helping me remember this exists and that people will actually click on the link and vote :D

 

And a little thing about the teaser, I only put what I thought wasn't a big spoiler ;p Mmmm most stuff will be revealed anyways first 5 chapters? Yeah around that. 

And I just have one more thing to say. I wasn't able to post this fast because I always get stressed before school starts xD, so I just wasn't focused enough to write the story.

I also bought a new laptop, so I've been adjusting to it and setting all my main things on it. 

And I actually get really busy when school starts (Music+Sports+Work+Homework FML) So updates WILL BE SLOW and I can't do anything about it I'm sorry TT, but on days I have no school (they will automatically be my rest days) I'll open up my doc and I'll try and write my butt off for you guys.  

I HAVE DECIDED TO CHANGE A LITTLE BIT OF THE PLOT, check back on the prologue in a week to see any changes I've made ;) I won't tell you what's being changed but it won't affect the story too much.

If you survived that little rant, I will now reveal a something else for the main story.

Last minute, I have decided to slip in one extra pair of characters, that I believe will mold nicely and blend well with the rest of the story. 

But what on earth is the connection to the story? 

I'd love to hear your thoughts through your comments 

Thanks for reading so far guys<3 <3  I couldn't make it this far without the support  <3 <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is confused why my end notes are not actually in the end notes, I crosspost on AFF and I made it like this so that they can see my long message ;p 
> 
> Go find me @Yoshi875 
> 
> I love to hear your thoughts so comments are appreciated <3


	15. Chapter 1 (Peaches and Oranges)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the real story ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here everyone ;D 
> 
> I hope you were expecting it to take this long.
> 
> I did say updates would be slower TT. 
> 
> But I may have some good/bad news so I'll rant at the end.
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOYYY
> 
>  
> 
> (This chapter was written over the span of 3 weeks so forgive its chopiness)

 

 

Jonghyun wiped a tear from the little boy's cheek, ripped off the wrapper of the band-aid and gingerly placed it on his knee. 

 

"There look it's almost fixed, but it needs one more thing."

 

"One more thing?"

 

"A healing kiss." Jonghyun pressed his lips to the little kid's knee.

 

"Muah! How do you feel?" Jonghyun nuzzled his nose against the boy's thigh to make him laugh.

 

"You healed me hyung!" The little kid happily hugged Jonghyun. 

 

"No problem Jeup, but be a little more careful next time. Hyung's kisses can only heal so much!" 

 

"Okay!" The little boy ran off again to play with his friends by the treehouse. Jonghyun let out a satisfied sigh. The kids were such a refreshing part of his day.

 

"You're so good with the kids Jonghyun!" A middle-aged man walked up to Jonghyun, holding a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. "You want one?" 

 

"Thanks, Eunwoo-ssi." Jonghyun gratefully took a cookie and bit off a piece.

 

"What did we say about calling me that? Hyung makes me feel younger and more beautiful." 

 

"No, you're perfect just the way you are." His husband appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his cheek.

 

"Yah! Moonbin, you're so gross... but I still love you." Eunwoo leaned into the embrace. Jonghyun became uncomfortable with the mushy atmosphere.

 

"You should be used to this now Jonghyun, you've been here for 4 years." Eunwoo let out a loud laugh.

 

"It's still weird...."

 

"You're just not used to dating someone." Moonbin quirked his eyebrow at Jonghyun's growing blush. "So you are dating someone?"

 

"No, it's not like that."

 

"Ooh, he's thinking about someone Moonbin." Jonghyun threw his hands over his face in embarrassment. "Come on, who is it?" 

 

"Don't pressure him, Woo."

 

"You're no fun." Eunwoo playfully smacked Moonbin's chest.

 

"I think I'll be going now." Jonghyun stood up. sneaking two more cookies off of the plate, they were always delicious.

 

"Look what you did, you're scaring him away again!" 

 

"As if, you'll be back here at the orphanage tomorrow right?" 

 

"Of course hyung." 

 

"Then take care." Moonbin and Eunwoo hugged Jonghyun. "And if anything happens don't hesitate to come here okay?" 

 

"Of course hyung." Jonghyun climbed into his car, waving farewell to them and the kids, and was on his way. 

 

His phone started ringing at a red light, he looked at the caller I.D and sighed, He pulled over to answer the phone or else he would be having another earful.

 

"Where are you Jonghyun!" His mother's voice boomed through the phone. Jonghyun pulled the phone away slightly to cringe at the volume. 

 

"I was just running a few errands." 

 

"Well hurry up and get here! Joonmyeon is starting a presentation soon!"

 

"Yes Umma...."

 

"Good! I'll see you in 10!" She hung up without another word.

 

"Might as well get there before she kills me.... literally." Jonghyun laughed a bittersweet laugh to himself, starting up the car again to reach its destination.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You know Minhyun, haven't you considered hiring anyone else," Minki said as he pushed a cartful of dirty dishes to the back. "I can't believe it's just you and me against this lineup.'"

 

"Minki.....everyone called in sick today, can we just discuss this later." Minhyun frantically tried to make a drink while simultaneously taking an order. 1 person at the front definitely wasn't enough.

 

Minhyun shot a side glance to the clock on the wall. It was almost 3:30 which meant that his brothers were almost home.

 

"Hyung we're here!" All his brother's sidestepped through the door. Seongwoo cringed at the sight of the line going out the door. Seongwoo frowned at the sight of the line going out the door.

 

"Don't worry we'll save you!" They disappeared upstairs, appearing a few minutes later dressed up in their aprons. Seonho happily jumped onto Minhyun's leg and latched on tightly.

 

"Thank god, I'll just rest for a couple of minutes." Minhyun let his brother's take the 2 cash registers to deal with the lineup. He grabbed a muffin and took Seonho with him to the back to relax for a bit.

 

As he bit into the muffin, he let out a tired smile. He was thankful that his brothers came in the nick of time.

 

"Is hyung tired?" Seonho asked from his spot in Minhyun's lap. 

 

"It was a long day Seonho." Minhyun offered the muffin to his lips, who graciously took the offering. Seonho snuggled further into Minhyun's chest and let out a yawn. "And you're tired from school."

 

"Mmmhmm." Seonho was already beginning to doze off and soon enough, soft snores were coming from the youngest. Minhyun patted Seonho's back, feeling the urge to take his own nap, he closed his eyes.

 

~~~

 

"I can only imagine the suffering that hyung had to go through!" Daehwi let out an exasperated sigh and leaned on the counter, the line was finally gone giving them a minute or two to relax until another customer appears.  

 

"Any requests!" Jaehwan's voice boomed throughout the speakers, he had happily resumed his position as the singer after the line was short enough. A customer walked up to Jaehwan and whispered something into his ear. "Sure!" The customer gave him a smile and sat back down.

 

_**Coffee with no scent because it has cooled~** _

_**A cookie dried because there was no bite~** _

 

"Is that little boy crying?" Hyunbin motioned to the sidewalk. There was a little boy huddled in front of the cafe. 

 

"He looks lost, I'll go check." Seongwoo stepped out from the counter and walked outside. Daehwi and Hyunbin didn't pay attention to the scene as a couple of customers entered in sync with Seongwoo's exit.

 

"Hey." Seongwoo knelt down beside the little boy, feeling his own heart shatter at his muffled sobs. "Are you lost?"

 

"I w-want hyung." The little boy sniffled out. 

 

Before Seongwoo could say another word he felt a raindrop hit his nose, looking up he frowned at the darkening sky. "Wanna come inside? Your hyung will surely be able to find you." Nodding timidly, the little boy took the larger hand that was offered.

 

"The kid looks so cute!" Daehwi approached the duo as they walked back into the cafe, leaving a betrayed looking Hyunbin to deal with the customers. 

 

"I think he lost his brother," Seongwoo informed Daehwi. 

 

"Ah don't worry, he'll be here in no time, what's your name?" 

 

"W-woojin." Woojin still kept his head down. 

 

"My name's Seongwoo. Do you like hot chocolate Woojin?" Woojin peeked up to Seongwoo at the inquiry. He replied with a timid nod.

 

"Let's go have some hot chocolate okay?" Woojin tugged at Seongwoo's arm, laughing at the younger's excitement, he led him to the counter show him how to make hot chocolate.

 

~~~~

 

"Hi, have you seen a little boy this high, red sweater and blue pants." 

 

"No, I haven't sorry." The man grunted frustratingly at the unwanted answer, bowing slightly before exiting the store.

 

"Where did you go?" He muttered to himself as he entered another store to inquire, dashing in quickly to avoid the onset of the rain.

 

~~~

 

 

"How is that?" Seongwoo grinned at Woojin's nod, growing more open to him than he was 10 minutes ago. His tears had vanished after the countless promises of his hyung returning. 

 

"Is his brother even going to show up?" Seongwoo shot a glance towards Daehwi. Don't scare him he mouthed.

 

 

It was after another 10 minutes of watching Woojin happily sip his hot chocolate and asking random questions that the ding of the cafe door rang rather violently. 

 

"Hyung!" Woojin jumped out of his seat and whisked past Seongwoo, curiously Seongwoo peeked over his shoulder and almost dropped his own hot chocolate in awe. 

 

Bunny teeth, pale skin, broad shoulders, he swears he couldn't imagine anyone looking anymore perfect. 

 

"Woojin!" The man gathered Woojin into a hug, "Don't run off like that again!" 

 

"Sorry hyung." Woojin pouted at the light scolding. 

 

"But it's okay now that I found you." Daniel pecked Woojin's cheek, causing him to giggle. 

 

"Seongwoo hyung helped me!" Woojin pointed at Seongwoo, still standing in awe. He should've known he was fucked the first time he made eye contact with the man. 

 

"Daehwi can you bring out the mop, Seongwoo spilled his hot chocolate and it must be because he's losing his mind or lovestruck." Seongwoo glared at Jaehwan _**who should've been singing**_. Hoping the death stare would cause something, Seongwoo smirked upon seeing Jaehwan cough violently as he attempted to resume his singing. Serves him right.

 

"Thank you so much. Did he eat anything? I'll pay you back." Daniel dug into his back pocket and drew out a worn out leather wallet, picking out a few crumpled bills and placing it into Seongwoo's hands. 

 

"It's fine, your brother's really cute." Seongwoo forced the money back into Daniel's hands. "How about you tell me your name?

 

"D-daniel." Quirking an eyebrow at the growing blush on Daniel's cheeks, Seongwoo looked down, realizing his hands still lingering on top of Daniel's, he withdrew them in embarrassment. He shifted his gaze around awkwardly. 

 

"I heard something about you losing your mind." Minhyun came out of the back yawning, a sleeping Seonho was wrapped around his chest like a koala. "Oh hello." Minhyun eyed the brunette stranger. "I'm Seongwoo's older brother Minhyun, what's your name?"  

 

"Kang Daniel." 

 

"That's a nice name, are you a friend of Seongwoo's?" Awaiting an answer from Daniel, he noticed the latter staring off into space. He turned around to see what he was looking at. 

 

_**Now Hiring**_  It was the sign Minki slapped onto the display case after having to deal with three angry customers at lunchtime. 

 

"Were you looking for a job?" Daniel was suddenly struck out of his trance. "I was looking for a job...." 

 

"Great, you're hired." Minhyun let out another yawn, obviously still tired.

 

"What!?" 5 distinct voices rang out the same response at the same time, causing Seonho to awaken from his slumber. Only for him to fall asleep after 2 seconds again.

 

"Well Minki has been pestering me about getting another pair of hands to work, and you seem nice so you're hired." 

 

"I can't believe it." Daniel looked gobsmacked.

 

"You seem to be around Seongwoo's age too and I can assume you're in school, so you can start whenever you're free." Seongwoo looked at Minhyun suspiciously, he was normally a little stricter with availibility.

 

"Thanks." Minhyun watched Daniel's feet shift. 

 

"I have to go.." 

 

"That's fine." Minhyun looked down at Woojin. "He's adorable, I heard in the back that his name is Woojin? I hope you bring him in some other time."

 

Daniel nodded. "I'll see, bye." He held Woojin's hand as they left the cafe, the light rain had stopped. 

 

"You're welcome Seongwoo." 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"I just helped you get closer to your future boyfriend."

 

"I-i don't k-know what you're t-talking about." 

 

"Yes you do, now I'm going to take Seonho to his room, I'll be back." Minhyun walked upstairs with Seonho still attached to his chest.

 

"HAHA!" Jaehwan had appeared behind Seongwoo and was laughing into his ear. "You should've seen your face when he walked in!" 

 

"Shut up." 

 

"No, HAHAHAAHA!!" Jaehwan's maniacal laughter rang Seongwoo's eardrums, such a close range was so deadly for his health. 

 

"Leave me alone, go back to singing." 

 

"No, HAHAHAHAH!!" Seongwoo groaned. If he was lucky Jaehwan should be done laughing in 20 minutes.

 

 

~~~~~

 

"I'm heading out." Minhyun was at the door holding a basket of food and medicine. 

 

"Are you visiting Jisung hyung?" 

 

"Can we come too?" They all surrounded Minhyun at the door.

 

"No, you can't." All his brothers whined. 

 

"Why can't we?" 

 

"Because he said he was contagious so I'm not going to risk any of you getting sick." 

 

"And what? You think you're Superman?" 

 

"No, but I know I'm not going to get everyone sick on purpose just so that I can close the cafe down for a day and have a movie marathon." 

 

"Come on, sneezing in everyone's face was an accident." Jaehwan held his hands up in defense. 

 

"I didn't say your name." 

 

"Oh...." 

 

"I'll be going now, dinner's in the fridge and make sure you call me if something happens." Minhyun hugged his brothers and walked out. 

 

Jisung's apartment was approximately a 5-minute walk. The setting sun painted the sky a warm pink. He let himself into the apartment with the set of keys Jisung gave him.

 

Jisung was laying on the couch watching T.V, the floor was littered with used tissues.

 

"I brought cold medicine and oranges," Minhyun called out, placing the basket on a nearby chair.

 

"Thanks," Jisung called out weakly without turning around.

 

Minhyun walked around the couch to get a full view of Jisung. He grimaced looking at all the spots over Jisung's face.

 

"You don't look too good, how bad is it?"

 

"I took him to the doctor a couple of hours ago." Minhyun almost jumped at the sight of Minki walking out of the bathroom. He always forgot that Minki lived in the same apartment building. "Apparently it's a bad case of the measles. He should be better in about 3 weeks."

 

"That's not good." Minhyun frowned. "Don't worry I'll still pay you for the time off."  

 

"You don't have to." Jisung croaked out.

 

"It's fine, I have money to spare. And I just hired someone else so don't worry about me struggling." Minhyun threw in the last bit to shut down any more protests.

 

"Who are they?" 

 

"His name's Daniel, I hired him partly because Seongwoo looked head over heels for him." 

 

"Oh **_*cough*_** really? Took that kid _***cough***_ long enough to find _ ***cough***_ someone." Jisung stopped talking due to a fit of coughs, Minhyun reached out to pat his back.

 

"Don't." Minki called out from the kitchen, "He's very contagious." 

 

_**"Mrs.Kim!"**_  The sudden shouts brought Minhyun's attention to the T.V, it appears Jisung was watching the news. 

 

_**"** **Your son was seen storming out of the office today!"**_  Reporters swarmed Taeyeon as she was standing outside of her office, Minhyun smirked at the sight of her distressed.

 

_**"He was just having a bad day it was nothing." Taeyeon placed a pair of sunglasses over her head to avoid contact with the camera.** _

 

_**"Mrs.Kim, it's rumored that there was an argument."** _

 

_**"Gunhee, whatever they're saying is just an attempt to take a shot at my fame, it was nothing." Taeyeon quickened her pace, obviously not in the mood for an interview.** _

 

_**"But-"**_ Suddenly a man stood in between Taeyeon and the camera. 

 

Wait a second, Minhyun squinted at the screen, the black combed hair, the broad chest, no way was that.

 

_**"Mrs.Kim would not like to be interviewed right now."** _  The man had spoken up, causing Minhyun to almost pass out in shock. 

 

It was Dongho's voice. 

 

All he could hear was ringing, he watched as Dongho continuously held back the reporters until Taeyeon got into her car.

 

_**"Let's go Baekho."**_ And with that, his back was turned to the screen. He ran into the car that pulled up beside him and it sped off. 

 

Minki was beside Minhyun's side, switching the T.V to another channel. 

 

"You're okay with this!?!" Minhyun half shouted at Minki, startling him.

 

"Minhyun _***cough***_ calm down _***cough* *cough***_." Jisung was interrupted by another fit of coughs.

 

"Okay with what?" Minki looked at him pissed off that he just got yelled at. 

 

"With Dongho?"  

 

"Are we talking about his job as Taeyeon's bodyguard or..."

 

"What do you mean he's working for Taeyeon!!" Minhyun started ripping up the used tissues on the ground in anger.

 

"Can we discuss this outside Minhyun, Jisung needs to rest." 

 

_**click** _

 

They all turned towards the door. 

 

Their standing exactly like Minhyun had seen 5 minutes ago was Dongho.

 

"I'm home guys, oh! Minhyun you're here too!" Dongho ran up and reached out to give Minhyun a hug. "I missed you -oof!" He was taken aback by Minhyun's shove. 

 

"Don't touch me." 

 

He ran off to the balcony.

 

~~~~

 

**Next time on I love you a Latte (One day I'm going to hurt you)**

 

**"Are you ready?"**

 

**"Yes, Jihoon I'm always ready."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think anyone saw that coming KEK
> 
> Now for my rant about updates lol I'll mark the end with ~ if you just want to skip it and hear some actual story news
> 
> Here are the good/bad news (take it how you'd like)
> 
> I actually got into an accident in work shortly after posting the last chapter (I burned both of my thighs). Therefore it had forced me out of work and my extra curricular's for 10 days. But while I was at home resting I could barely write tbh because the pain was uncomfortable at times and it caused me to be unfocused with writing so I did put it off until it felt better.
> 
> Now I am almost better but I don't know how recovered it will be, my weekly hours at work will be taking a plunge which I guess is the good/bad news because I may have more time to write then I thought I would.
> 
> But I'm actually busy with a couple more things for now so it probably balances out, so we'll still have to see how fast I can update. But just give it 1-2 weeks still. 
> 
> ~
> 
>  
> 
> THE RANT IS DONE, time for some Story talk
> 
> My god Dongho, what a backstabber
> 
> OH MY GOD IS DONGHO GOING TO BE BAD. 
> 
> Yes I hope you like Eunwoo/Moonbin, they're like Jonghyun's second parents. So get used to them.
> 
> And we also met Daniel and Woojin, get used to their faces too. 
> 
> Also I made everyone call sick at the cafe because I actually don't know who should work there still lmao. 
> 
>  
> 
> And I guess that's all for now.
> 
> I hope you all have a great day ;D AND BLESS THE BTS COMEBACK, I might throw in a bts cameo next chapter just because. 
> 
> And I love to hear your thoughts/theories/critiques so don't hesitate to comment :)
> 
>  
> 
> The part I changed in the final part of the prologue was involving Dongho btw


	16. Chapter 2 (Betrayal at its Finest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this late lol, I SHOULD BE SLEEPING 
> 
> And take this into note while reading
> 
>  
> 
> *** - Transition to Minhyun story  
> ~~~ - Transition to Jonghyun story  
> &&& \- Transition to Jihoon story

 

"Good, you made it on time," Taeyeon noted Jonghyun running into the meeting room with a minute to spare. He was never found of getting into the business of the cafe but she forced him to nonetheless. Better than taking a gunshot to the head any day. 

 

"Your brother worked hard on this so don't you dare object." Joonmyeon was at the head of the table, pulling down a projector screen and organizing a couple of papers in front of him. 

 

As the minute went by the meeting room filled with other businessmen and politicians. He smiled at Dongho taking a seat beside him. It was good to have his old friend back but he could never act to close with him or else his mother would get suspicious. 

 

Seeing the room full, Joonmyeon cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention. After they quieted down, he began.

 

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Kim Joonmyeon and I'll be your presenter today." They gave him a soft applause. 

 

"I have a proposal to make for the Kim Cafe's, a new location that I believe will surpass the others in popularity." Joonmyeon flipped his slide, showing a collage of several of the cafe locations.

 

"As you can see, the majority of our locations are enlisted in city areas, and while they do bring in customers for their quick access, none of them have an appealing scenery." Shots from inside the cafe's were shown, showing roads and dull buildings as the view.

 

"However I have found one location that isn't too far away from the city but also provides a splendid background for customers." Joonmyeon flipped to a photo of a large building on a hill. It was littered with kids running around it, a smiling couple was in the corner. Jonghyun felt his heart drop. 

 

It was Eunwoo and Moonbin's orphanage. 

 

A couple of _oohs_  and aahs filled the room, the applause that followed clearly showed everyone's appreciation of the location, Jonghyun didn't bother to clap.

 

"As you can see the backdrop showcases the beautiful mountains in the distance, the thriving plants and trees provide a fresh look. There is also a lake right behind the building that would make for an enjoyable area to relax." The next shot zoomed closer in on the building.

 

"The building occupying the area currently is an orphanage, but I can assure you with enough money, the owners will hand over the location willingly." Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Jonghyun who huffed in annoyance. Dongho looked at him concerned in contrast to Taeyeon's threatening glare. 

 

"That is indeed a nice location Joonmyeon." Taeyeon smiled at her son proudly. "I'm sure it will bring attract many customers."

 

"I agree, this location looks promising."

 

"We should start working on it as soon as possible." 

 

"I'll add 100 million won to the budget." The businessman were giving compliments and putting up offers, Joonmyeon grinned wider in satisfaction with the good reception." 

 

**_Slam!_ **

 

"Jonghyun don't you dare." Taeyeon whispered the threat quietly to her son, who slammed his fists on the table and stood up. The people in the room looked at hi confused as an uncomfortable silence engulfed the room. Dongho placed a hand on his shoulder but it was shrugged off.

 

"I think the idea is terrible." Jonghyun protested.

 

"Don't you see the benefits of this place, it's not a bad idea." Joonmyeon shot back. 

 

"Why don't you try a different place, who would want to take down an orphanage." 

 

"Why do you care so much for just a broken down old orphanage?" Jonghyun had enough of it, he walked out of the room.

 

"Kim Jonghyun come back right this second!" Taeyeon yelled at him as he walked out, Dongho ran after him.

 

"Are you okay?" Dongho inquired, unknowing to Jonghyun's concerns.

 

"It's nothing, can you leave me alone for now? I'll call you later." Dongho let go of Jonghyun's arm and let him walk away. 

 

The reporters waiting outside of the office for Taeyeon were shocked watching Jonghyun storm out, they were so surprised that they didn't know if they should stop and interview him. 

 

Confused murmurs rang into the air. Jonghyun ignored them all and got into his car. 

 

"This is so dumb." He drove off.

 

******

 

"M-minki *cough* don't." Jisung let out a shaky protest watching Minki, about to intervene as Dongho chased after Minhyun to the balcony. "Let them *cough* handle *cough* it."

 

"Minhyun please listen." Minhyun's back was turned to him. 

 

"What is there to hear? I saw what I saw!" 

 

"Minhyun, I was offered a lot of money.." 

 

"Money's all you care about?" Minhyun turned to him, anger and betrayal evident in his eyes. "If you wanted more damn money, why didn't you just ask me?!?" 

 

"Minhyu-"

 

"You know about everything Dongho! Why are you working for her?" 

 

"Minhyun I-" 

 

"Stop saying my name! I want to hear the truth!" 

 

"I'm not supposed to say it.." 

 

"Is that how it is then? You're doing this all because of a few extra thousand won? Pathetic!" Minhyun turned around and proceeded to walk away, forgetting he was on a balcony, he almost toppled over the edge if Dongho didn't catch him in his arms.

 

"Minhyun. I'm doing it because.........," Dongho whispered his answer into Minhyun's ear. The words that escaped his lips died down into the atmosphere. Never reaching the ears of the nightingale, who would've spread the gossip into the night with its songs.

 

&&&&&&

 

 

The room was dimly lit, a stroke of sunlight cascaded against the right side of their cheek. They swirled the wine in their glass for a couple of seconds before taking a sip. Turning around at the sound of the door opening, they sighed at the boy looking lost at the entrance. 

 

"Do you need anything Jihoon?" The said boy fumbled with the stack of papers in his hand. He adjusted the circle framed glasses on his face and gestured towards the stack.

 

"Just getting the documents together" 

 

"Were you looking for anything else?"  They sat the glass down and motioned to the boxes packed at the side of the room. Every box was neatly labeled.

 

Jihoon shook his head, "I' shall prepare the rest then." Jihoon was about to leave. "Jihoon wait." He stopped and turned back around.

 

"You don't have to act so formally, there's no one here." 

 

"But what if they find out? No one knows you said it would risk everything." Tears shimmered in Jihoon's eyes.

 

"Oh Jihoon, you only know it's for the better, the readers are getting suspicious, I think you should head off." Jihoon nodded, "I'm sure there's a-lot you need to do before we leave for Seoul." 

 

He left the room after sending a small smile.

 

The figure circled the room, glancing at the letter on the desk, it was already bizarre how they were selected as a candidate for the mayoral election. Staying involved in Korean business and politics while building positive relations with many politicians must've brought them to this moment.

 

They wonder how the arrival in Seoul will turn out while enjoying another sip of their wine.

 

******

 

"Did you two make up?" Minki watched Dongho carry a limp Minhyun into the room. 

 

"I don't know, he passed out after I told him. From exhaustion or stress, I'm not sure." The hoots of an owl interrupted the silence that had overcome them. 

 

"I already helped Jisung go to bed, he was exhausted." Minki said as he walked back to the living room, picking up the tissues from the floor, Dongho followed and placed Minhyun on the couch, "You guys pretty loud did you think he's okay?" 

 

"I....hope." Dongho gazed at Minhyun sadly. 

 

"Don't feel so down, he'll get it one day, just know that I'll always understand you." Minki bit his lip as if he was forcing back unspoken words that threatened to come out. "Do you want to carry Minhyun home?"

 

"I don't think I can, I'm already drained from today." Holding back all those reporters was exhausting. 

 

"Okay, then let's go back home." Minki's apartment, more or less owned by Dongho as well, was located a floor above Jisung's. 

 

They left Jisung's apartment after Minki cleaned up and Dongho placed a blanket over Minhyun. 

 

~~~

 

" _Hello Mr.Cha, I am a representative on behalf of the Kim Cafe and-"_  Moonbin deleted the voicemail without hesitation. 

 

"Them again?" Eunwoo asked from his spot by the stove, he was currently cooking two large pots of black bean noodles to feed the kids. 

 

"They won't quit it, that was the 3rd call today." Moonbin let out a huff of air, Eunwoo could feel his anger through the tenseness in his husband's hold on his waist. 

 

"Don't worry so much, I'm sure soon enough they'll realize that we don't want the offer and they'll let it be." Eunwoo turned over a pressed a quick peck to Moonbin's lips. 

 

"I hope so..." Moonbin snuggled closer into Eunwoo's side, trying to fight away all of his worries. The sizzling of the pots filled the comfortable silence until another kid related commotion would happen.

 

But it was a knock at the door that interrupted them.

 

"I'll check it." Moonin unraveled himself from Eunwoo and approached the door, puzzled at who he saw through the peephole, he opened it anyway. "Jonghyun? You never come at dinner-" 

 

Moonbin was muffled by Jonghyun's body as he was pulled into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry hyung." Moonbin could already feel the damp spot on his shoulder, he didn't want to look at Jonghyun's face yet. 

 

"It's fine, you did nothing wrong." Moonbin moved his hand up and down Jonghyun's back languidly in an attempt to comfort him. 

 

"It is my fault." 

 

"What is? There is nothing you could ever do to make us unhappy." Moonbin could tell Jonghyun's knees were getting weak, as his weight was slowly getting heavier on him, he carefully stepped backward to sit Jonghyun down on a chair. He looked into his tearful eyes worriedly. "Tell me, what's wrong." 

 

"T-they want t-to take the o-orphanage." Jonghyun pulled Moonbin in for another hug. 

 

"Jonghyun?" Eunwoo appeared at his side, he had finished cooking and set the pots on the side to cool. "Is this about the orphanage?" The younger gave a weak nod. 

 

"Oh, Jonghyun." Eunwoo joined into the hug. "You know we would never give it away, no matter how much they want to give us."

 

_You don't know what extent she takes to get what she wants_  The words died on Jonghyun's tongue and a choked sob escaped instead.

 

"Hyung? A few kids were standing a few meters away, worried.

 

"Don't cry hyung." They were all gathering Jonghyun in a hug, in spite of being unaware of the cause of his tears. 

 

"See Hyunnie, the kids don't want you to be upset over it either. It's not a big deal." Moonbin withdrew himself from the group hug in favor of retrieving a few tissues. 

 

They stayed like that for who knows how long, Jonghyun let himself bask in the warmth and love of the people surrounding him, if only he could feel this at his house, he can't even call it his home. The kids separated one by one as Jonghyun's tears softened and all who was left was Jeup. 

 

"Hyung said healing kisses always work!" He pressed a peck to the last tear on Jonghyun's cheek and ran off to play with the other kids. 

 

"See we all care about you, and you shouldn't worry about us either." Eunwoo sat beside Jonghyun. "But it's getting late...." Eunwoo bit his lip as he glanced at the clock on the wall, it was evident he didn't want Jonghyun to leave. 

 

And maybe it was evident in the way Jonghyun pulled Eunwoo and Moonbin into another hug that he didn't want to go.

 

"Can I stay the night?" 

 

"Of course you can Jonghyunnie."

 

******

 

 Minhyun awoke to the soft sounds of sizzling. He stretched as the savory smell of bacon filled his nostrils. 

 

_Wait but he's not the one cooking breakfast_ , confused he opened his eyes and realized he was bundled up on Jisung's couch. He slipped out of the couch to see who was cooking in the kitchen. 

 

"Seongwoo?" He was surprised to see his brother standing by the stove cooking.

 

"You're finally awake." Seongwoo turned around with his spatula, Minhyun would've teased him for the ridiculous amount of stains on the apron if he wasn't so baffled by the situation.

 

"What time is it? Aren't you supposed to be at school? Who's at the store?" Seongwoo raised his spatula as if it would command Minhyun to stop talking.

 

"You're asking too many questions. It's 9 am, it's Saturday, Minki hyung opened the cafe with Jaehwan and Sungwoon hyung came early as well." Seongwoo turned back to his pancakes, grumbling that he burned the most recent one. 

 

"Oh, Sungwoon's better already? Did the others come in?" 

 

"No, I think they're coming in later." Seongwoo poured another spoonful of batter into the pan.

 

"Wait..." Minhyun sat at the kitchen table to recollect his thoughts. "Did you..." 

 

"Yes, Minki hyung told me everything." Seongwoo flipped the pancake over. "You're probably overworked, it's fine to give yourself some time off like right now." 

 

It hurt Minhyun, keeping the secrets of their parent's death to himself. As he watched Seongwoo slip the plate of food in front of him. The bacon, eggs, and pancakes were assembled into the perfect smiley face. It was saddening to see Seongwoo give him a small smile, displaying a pity that failed to understand what Minhyun knew. 

 

"I'll go wake Jisung hyung up, you better brush your teeth before you dig in!" Seongwoo skipped out of the kitchen, at least someone was happy. 

 

~~~

 

The next day Jonghyun was back at his house around noon, he was ready to face whatever the consequences were for storming off. 

 

"Hyung's home!" A little girl ran down the hall as her brother stepped into his house. 

 

"Chaeyoung be careful you might fall!" His father, Baekhyun was standing at the other end of the hall. Arms crossed and posture positioned in the way as if it was ready to scold his daughter if she did fall.

 

"I missed you!" Chaeyoung hugged Jonghyun. 

 

"I missed you too." Jonghyun picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Baekhyun's face hardened as his son walked towards him

 

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Baekhyun placed a hand on his hip. "Why weren't you home last night?" 

 

"You already know." 

 

"Yes I do I just wanted to make sure, your mother wouldn't stop yelling about it when she got home." Baekhyun turned around, it only then did Jonghyun notice him in an apron. 

 

"Are you cooking lunch?"

 

"Yes, your mom took her anger out on a maid and fired them on the spot." Jonghyun grimaced, getting fired was somewhat common in their household but Taeyeon's firing tactics were 'unique'. Baekhyun seemed uneager to continue on the topic, he turned back to whatever his pot was cooking. Not before ending off with a "You should go change." 

 

Jonghyun stayed back, Chaeyoung had already gotten distracted and was playing with a doll. he watched Baekhyun cook while humming. He always wondered why his father never pursued a career in singing. 

 

"I'm glad you didn't come home last night," Baekhyun spoke up after a few minutes, aware that Jonghyun didn't leave. "She looked ready to kill you." 

 

"Where is she now?"

 

"She went off to another meeting with Junmyeon in the morning. She seemed calmer so you might want to straighten things out with her or your brother." Baekhyun yelped as hot water spurted out of the pot onto his hand, he turned to the sink with a huff. "Now get changed, the smell of your sweat is starting to ruin my cooking." Knowing his father was joking, Jonghyun laughed and went upstairs.

 

 

He always liked his dad more.

 

&&&&&

 

 Jihoon was looking out of the plane, as the vast blue ocean he saw for the last 12 hours was finally approaching a hint of land.

 

The green fields became buildings and it soon transformed into vast cities.

 

"Do you like the view Jihoon?" The voice beside him spoke up, it was evident they had woken up from a long nap.

 

"It's nice." He said. 

 

"We're going to land soon." Jihoon gazed out the window without a response for a few minutes.

 

"Aren't you worried?" After minutes of pondering, Jihoon looked back at them concerned. What if they revolt against you because almost no one knows you." 

 

Jihoon opened the laptop in his lap, flipping to an article and pointed to a face on the screen. "I've seen a lot about her, everyone loves her, do you really think you can win against her?" 

 

"I'm sure I won't go down without trying." They patted Jihoon's hair reassuringly. "And even if I lose, I'll be fine, you always wanted to move to Korea right?" 

 

"Yeah."

 

"Exactly, no matter what happens this is a win-win situation for us, is my schedule ready?" 

 

"Of course I finished it." Jihoon switched to another page, showing a long chart. "Your schedule is already packed. is it true that there are interviewers waiting in the airport?"

 

"Yes Jihoon, I hope you're ready for the spotlight." They laughed at the look of discomfort on his face. "Don't worry if you don't like it, you can walk behind me."

 

_The plane is preparing to descend, please seat yourselves and prepare for turbulence._ The speaker overhead informed.

 

"Well then." Jihoon paused as a short rush of turbulence lurched in the airplane. "Are you ready?"

 

"I'm always ready Jihoon."

 

 

 

  **Next time on I love you a Latte (One Day I'm going to hurt you):**

 

 

**"You dragged me out on a Saturday just to watch your crush play basketball!?!?" Daehwi frowned, the previous promise of a new sweater and 3 pounds of candy were beginning to fade from his mind. "And why are we hiding behind the garbage can? Let's go sit on the bleachers like normal human beings!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOh you're all curious now right?
> 
> The teaser is Daehwi talking ;p
> 
> Did anyone catch the moment that I broke the fourth wall? 
> 
> Also Chaeyoung is ROSE and not the Twice one.
> 
> Thank you everyone for the support on my injury <3 The burns have stopped being sensitive so I can run again ;3 I just have to avoid friction so I clip my shorts all the way up xD
> 
>  
> 
> On this chapter I've been working really hard to make my writing better, if you can't tell I was getting tryhard with some of those sentences. 
> 
> And I hope all those scene changes didn't give you guys a headache. 
> 
> That's all for now I'll see you guys whenevr I post again.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to comment because I love hearing your theories, thoughts and critiques ;)


	17. Not a chapter update TT

 

Hi guys, I'm really sorry about this I'm not going to quit this story but I'll explain a little. 

 

    I am a busy person ;p and my busiest time of the year is fall, more specifically October - December.

 

I am just recently getting better from a 4 day sickness, ik I'm unlucky with the burns and now this. My computer just got hacked today with a virus and it has gotten corrupted, I am struggling to save all my files right now as well TT. I wrote out my October schedule, looked at it, and sighed. Free time in October is kind of tight. November is a little nicer but it's still a headache. 

 

    So I have chosen to put the story on hold throughout October to the middle of November at the least. 

 

 

I'll give you a few hints at what's coming next.

 

The start of the Hyunhan story

Reveal of that mysterious chapter with Jihoon

Minhyun will start comig up with a plan in the next few chapters

Minhyun and Jonghyun will meet in the next few chapters as well

;p

 

 

 

 

BYE FOR NOW I'M REALLY SORRY.

 

 

 

 

 

But I don't want to leave you guys hanging, I came up with this little survey, where you get to guess what happens in the story. So check it out ;p. Here it is below;

 

 

 

 http://kanghyunggu.polldaddy.com/s/predict-story-love-you-a-latte-one-day-m-going-to-hurt-you

 

 


	18. Another Announcement :/

Hi guys...... 

As you can see I am back... sort of 

You may have seen me during my hiatus, I had worked on two other stories because I had to keep the brain running

And I do have the next chapter finished. I just can't post it. 

 

1\. I HATE how I have written previous chapters and I desire to go back and edit it because it's always eating away at me  
2\. This plot is more extensive than I thought, it feels like there are so many pieces, and it has made posting for this story stressful because I can never get my ideas in line. 

 

So, yes, I am letting this story go for a few months, and by letting go I mean not updating, I will however be going through and editing it, and after that I will fully plan the WHOLE story before I decide to continue with it again. 

 

I also want to keep writing though, and I have ditched several stories in the past and I would like to go back to at least one of them over this time, so I would like you guys to choose which story I should return to. 

 

The Purpose of Living : You guys may have seen it already, it is Winkniel and is centered around resurrection, all you have to do is tell me to finish it xD

 

MY STORY : I think it would be nice if I actually shared my love life through writing! If you guys would like to see that vote for it ;p

 

The World Ends With You : a horror/ thriller story where 9 people are forced into a decision game where they need 6 passwords to escape, however, a password is only revealed when someone dies.... Based off of the video game : Zero Time Dilemma

 

The Beauty and Music in Life (That the deaf can hear and the blind can see) : A story of a deaf person and a blind person meeting and face the struggles of the world together

 

Running Freely : Main character has been paralyzed since birth, what will happen when their best friend has been affected with a more serious problem? 

 

Those are my 5 projects ;p, Choose and I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING. 

Whatever wins will be started during my winter break, thanks and sorry guys TT

 

HERE'S THE LINK : http://poll.fm/5vs75


End file.
